The Masked Beast
by LivingLie
Summary: AU Naruto's face gets disfigured and, he becomes mentally unstable and unpredictible. Oh and did I tell you his parents never planned for him? Rated M for language and lemons, which we be later on. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, It is I LivingLie, back after a long hiatus. Now I'm sure some of you are going to be disappointed but here's what my plans are. I'm going to do over 'The Masked Beast'. Meaning I am going to start from the beginning but the changes I'm going to make are grammatical. I will only tweak the story here and there. That is so I feel comfortable with the story I have so I can continue without any nagging feelings. So without further ado. . .**

**P.S. Naruto's look resembles both in physical form and personality that of Cody Rhodes (WWE) with his mask, just add look will be applied in future chapters**

**Mask Of Insanity**

**Chapter 1: Birth of the Beast**

October 10 12:00 Am

It was a peaceful night in the Village hidden in the leaves, night had fully consumed the land and everyone except the village guards were awake. What could be seen from the outside anyway.

But that changed very quickly.

All the sudden the air was filled with such malice and contempt that everyone immediately woke up and started to gasp for air.

The shinobi of the village made their way out to face who disrupted their peaceful night, and when they finally reached their target on the outskirts of the village borders, most froze by the sight.

It was the strongest Bijuu in the world, the nine tailed fox, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

After a few seconds of starring at the snarling beast, one brave chunin began shouting.

"Come on men, we need to hold off the beast until Hokage-sama arrives."

With that brave declaration the men charged, not aware of the gruesome fate that awaited them.

Konoha Hospital- 11:55pm

"AHH! I hate you Minato, I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" The red headed woman shrieked.

"Keep calm Kushina, just think in a few minutes you'll be a mommy." Minato stated slightly smiling, holding her hand, while the doctor assisted with the birth process.

"Fuck you Minato you don't have life coming out of you va..." Kushina shouted before being interrupted.

"Congratulations, you have twins." The hooded doctor said in a monotone voice that lacked enthusiasm.

At that moment Minato was caught a bit off guard, one by the lack of energy from the doctor but he chalked it up as the late night work stress. And also because he was only aware of one child (his daughter) and now he has two, this night couldn't get better.

"Well Minato-kun (pant) we're finally (pant) parents (pants) what should their names be? Kushina asked.

"Well I kinda promised Jiraya to name our boy after, a book character of his. N..." Before Minato could finish saying anything Kushina butted in.

"I want to name our daughter Anci." Kushina said ignoring what Minato was saying.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Minato smiled brighter.

"What did you say you were going to name the boy?" Kushina asked.

"As I said I was going to name him Naruto, for Jiraya-sensei."

There was a slight chill in the air, as Kushina's smile had disappeared.

"Minato," Right there the blonde haired man knew that this wasn't going to end well. "you're not only going to name our boy after a perverted character in that disgusting book, but a name that also means fishcake, as in a ramen topping?"

"Y-yes?"

"That name is terrible!" Kushina exclaimed

"I know, but it's an homage to my sensei and he has done a lot for us." Minato argued.

"That doesn't matter, our last name won't be connected to something as stupid as Naruto." Without any warning, the room filled with a cold chill.

"Ku ku ku ku ku, Kushina you really need to learn to watch your mouth, you're bringing your precious children into the world, is that what you want them to hear first in their lives?" The pale man asked.

"Orochimaru! How in the hell did you get here!?" Minato seethed.

"Poor Mina-kun frustrated that his little defense was rendered useless." Orochimaru responded in a sickenly innocent voice.

Minato glared at the snake, with two things in mind. One he was trying to figure out why Konoha's most infamous missing-nin was able to breach HIS village and get into the room with HIS wife and HIS kids in it. The other thought happened to be how could he capture this bastard before he does any damage, but his thought process was interrupted by said snake.

"So how are you and your demon wife feeling this fine night?" The pale man asked hinting at something Minato forgot.

'Shit' The blonde thought 'That reminds me I need to start sealing before the Kyuubi is released.'

The blonde man ignored the snake to tackle the much more dangerous foe, but before he could...

"I would move away from the jinchuuriki, or your newborn won't live to see dawn." The pale man said

Minato was about to ask how exactly his foe was going to accomplish that when the blonde noticed the doctor that helped with the birth was over

"Thanks for the offspring Kabuto-kun."

The doctor removed his hood to reveal himself as the newly identified Kabuto.

"Thank you Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto responded giving Orochimaru Naruto.

The next five seconds had to be the quickest in The fourths life, because as Minato decided to heed the snakes warning, Orochimaru flashed through hand signs that made Kushina glow red. But just as soon as the red appeared it dissipated. Although the blonde was a little confused at first he soon figured it out. The Kyuubi was free.

Back to present time

The happenings on the battlefield would be considered slaughter, plain and simple. The shinobi of Konoha stood no chance in hell against one of it's residence. None of the ninja were spared, and because of the Kyuubi's nature, the hell spawn didn't let the brave fighters die a quick death, but a long and drawn out process.

Some suffered internal bleeding that, when applied in the right area they would literally drown in their own blood...Slowly and painfully.

Despite the horrible offenses that the ninja provided, they still flung themselves at the demon fox hoping the could delay the destruction of their precious Village.

"Don't fucking stop! Kill this son of a bitch already!" A jounin commaned.

Sadly this was in vain as the rampage continued.

Konoha Hospital-12:03

In the span of a few minutes Minato's life from cloud nine to the 11th stage of hell. After Orochimaru released the Kyuubi, surprisingly he returned Naruto, albeit not gently, and the action landed Naruto next to his ill mother while receiving cuts on his face. But still being in shock both future sound-nin escaped from the fourth. To make matters worse when Minato snapped out of his trance he noticed his wife was on the verge of death. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't like it.

"Kushina I'm sorry, but I need to seal the Kyuubi into one of our children."Minato said solemnly looking at his wife's dying form.

"Anci will be the one to become a jinchuriki." The redhead stated.

The blonde was actually stunned that she would let their daughter that they wanted for months and ACTUALLY planned to conceive, would be immediately chosen to become accursed with the title of jinchuriki, until she explained however.

"I feel that if she becomes the Kyuubi's jailer that she can set a better image for others like her in other countries. She will already be highly respected as our firstborn and the clan name she bears will also help." Kushina with the utmost sincerity.

Minato was taken back by this, for several reasons. One was how his wife made such a hard decision on a moments notice. Also how she had no remorse for what would happen to Naruto. But since this was her dying wish and it made the blondes' task of deciding easier he decided not to argue.

"Ok, my love, I will honor your last wish." With that the fourth hokage grabbed his daughter and disappeared in a yellow flash.

Kushina turned her head over she stared at Naruto, and with death slowly creeping up on her she made her dying declaration. "Anci Uzumaki-Namikaze will become the greatest Shinobi in Konohagakure history, I know it. And Naruto...I love you so much." With that last statement her head rest on the table which she was on, completely still,

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze was dead...

Battlefield, an instant after Minato left.

"Hokage-sama is here, we're saved!" A young chunin exclaimed as loudly as he could.

As the other Ninja stopped and stared on in awe of leader, that currently was staring at the 9-tailed fox beast known as Kyuubi with an icy-cold glare. He sighed realizing what he had to do, but before he started with his fuuinjutsu he took out a small piece of paper and scribbled furiously on it, quickly finishing whatever task he was doing, and held it in his hand. Next he took out his sealing materials and, I think we all know what he did after that.

After the sealing 12:20

Two men of a mature age walked out onto the battlefield to find their student and former leader dead next to his newborn daughter with a hand on her stomach. The near-by area was completely destroyed trees leveled, earth torn from the ground, it appeared like the nuclear holocaust had just took place here.

One of these men was the newly reappointed third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi who was wearing the Hokage hat, a black t-shirt, with ninja pants that had stockings on his calf. His shoes were basic sandals. and the other, the toad sannin himself Jiraya. As they shared a downcast look on their face Sarutobi decided to cradle the crying little girl, as Jiraiya noticed the note fall out of the deceased blondes hand.

Although the writing was smudged due to the still wet ink being compressed the basic jist of the message was that Anci was to be named as the heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, while over a period of time gaining the vast fortune of the clan over time. Her heritage shall be known to all, and guards to protect her from potential angry rock-nins coming for their revenge.

The most interesting had to be the point in which the note blamed Orochimaru for the events. And in this note neared the conclusion the end read "Final statement of the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze." No mention of Naruto anywhere.

Jiraiya took a deep sigh and smiled at the little girl in Sarutobi's hand, as he looked at his sensei and said "Looks like we got a future apprentice of mine here, but for now we need to call upon the council to spread word of this little girl, Anci I believe her name is." Jiraiya said handing the letter of to the third.

Sarutobi looked at Jiraya confused, the old man knew of his students disdain for the council but as Hiruzen skimmed over it he nodded his head and responded "Indeed Jiraya, we need to make sure everyone knows what kind of hero this little Anci-chan is." They were both off.

Council room 12:30

This occurrence was actually a lot less conflicted than the sannin or the Hokage thought. Usually jinchuuriki were negatively received by the mass population, but not in this instance for the new information of the note and Anci's heritage, no one dare go against the last wishes of their beloved hokage. Not even Danzo would tread on this ground. So after the council agreed upon revealing the identity until they received disturbing news from a Chunin who just entered the room.

"Hokage-sama(pant) Orochi(pant)maru is in(pant) the town square!" the tired ninja exclaimed.

"What!" the group collectively responded.

Town square 1:00 am

Orochimaru stood smug in front of the crowd of injured ninja and frightened civilians some of which watching from their house, the others came out to see what the commotion was. The weirdest thing about this entire scene was the fact Orochimaru was holding a little blonde boy with whisker marks. The same boy that layed next to his dead mother a few minutes before.

'I have failed with the Kyuubi, damn I really shouldn't of underestimated it's power but I can sure as hell ruin Minato and Kushina's little family ku ku ku ku' Thought Orochimaru.

The pale man stayed silent though until he was surrounded by the shinobi side of the council, his old sensei, and his old teammate.

"Orochimaru-teme what are you doing with the boy!" Jiraya shouted

"Oh just showing the boy the town, I do owe him a lot." Orochimaru said

"What do you mean, you owe him?" Sarutobi asked

"Well if it wasn't for this little guy I wouldn't of been able to do what exactly I did tonight." Orochimaru lied through his sick smile.

"Are you saying that he played apart in all of this?" Jiraiya asked getting angrier by the second.

"Well most definitely Jiraiya-DOBE, If it wasn't for little Naruto-kun I wouldn't of done this, I wouldn't of killed your fourth hokage, his wife and many ninja here." Orochimaru lied again, with the same smirk.

The whole crowd turned it's attention to the innocent boy, with killer intent on full blast, which in turned made him cry.

Luckily it was the professor who realized something was wrong and decided to speak up.

"How exactly did this baby boy provoke you to do all this?" Hiruzen probed the question.

"Ku ku ku ku ku that's for me to know, and for you to be eaten alive by." With those words the snake man placed the baby on the ground, and threw a smoke bomb on the ground.

Now for any regular Ninja surrounded by a kage and a sannin with other ninjas around them this would've been pointless. But Orochimaru is no ordinary ninja so this is all the time he need to use his jutsu that allows him to blend with the environment that basically ensures a getaway. As the smoke dissipated the hokage motioned for the ninja to search for his rogue student. As the ninjas left those that remained were stunned civilians, the hokage himself, and Jiraya. Once everyone regained their bearings their attention was turned towards Naruto

"Kill him!"

"End his life before he does ours!"

"Orochimaru planted the baby, It must be here to spy on us!"

"Sarutobi-sensei although I loath to admit it, the child does pose a risk if snake-teme had anything to do with him. I say we end the boy before the villagers attempt to kill him or until he kills us." The toad sannin with a regrettable.

Sarutobi looked upon the child who was still crying and had the same feelings that the crowd was chanting except for one fact. He had no physical evidence that Naruto did anything. Sure the snake said that Naruto was involved but that was not a reliable resource, and imagine if the a kage listened to the greatest traitor of his village and killed potential civilians over what was said. The old hokage explained his thoughts to the crowd, and though Jiraya reluctantly agreed, the crowd wasn't so excepting.

"But Hokage-Sama why..." The female civilian that was in the immediate vicinity was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it, This night has already been to much, Just bring Naruto-san over to an orphanage, I'll deal with him later." The Hokage ordered the civilian woman, With that, the last remaining Ninja left the area.

Hesitantly the woman that objected earlier, went and picked up the boy from the dirt road. As she cradled it next the her bosom she was shocked when the baby hugged her thinking she was his mother. Needless to say she was repulsed by the action and held him out in front of her as if he was contaminated waste. She walked out of the crowd heading to the nearest orphanage. The crowd eventually left the background, but not before shooting killing intent at baby Naruto. He started crying out of fear when the woman suddenly pulled him back into her. Then she whispered something that could make a grown Ninja cringe.

"Don't worry you won't die little one. I'll make sure you live through your ENTIRE punishment." She said maliciously, with an evil smirk.

Thus started the life of Naruto, son of Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze.

**Authors corner:**

**I've come home.**

**-LivingLie**

**If you want to support my fanfiction efforts please become a patron: LivingLie**


	2. Naruto the Kimosu part 1

**Hey Readers,**

**I'm LivingLie, here to present to you another chapter in my first epic, Masked Beast. I would just like to tell the readers that this will not be the typical Dark-Naruto Fanfic. So throw away most of your ideals on what should/is going to happen because hopefully I will be throwing curveballs at you. Also I would like to get this out there now, the actions scenes (naming of the jutsu's) will be basic, I'm not that good getting the proper japenese names for them. But we'll cross that bridge when we get their, anywho on with the story!**

Mask of beginings

Chapter 2: Naruto the Kimosu part 1

(Timeskip 12 years)

Konoha It was late at night, eerily similary to the one twelve years ago when the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked. And again there were very few stirring at this hour, just the village guards...Plus one.

A shadowy figure trudges in the shadows of the dirty alleyways, among some small shops near the outskirts of Konoha. His hands were trembling in the front of his face as if to block someone from seeing his face, while the hood on his also adds in concealing his identity. Although when the moon crept out from behinde the night time clouds the face if the hooded figure could be scene fairly cleary, his hands still blocking the view. Walking what seems towards an unclear goal or destination looking like nothing more than a lost commoner or a drunk that has lost their way, but take a deep look and notice this person.

The first thing that you would see is that the boy has golden rod hair, along with icy cold blue eyes that could pierce and freeze the darkest soul in hell. Another thing that was obvious as the features on his face came into the light, was that he was that he was wearing a mask, it was clear and stretched over his entire forhead. Then it conjoined moving down his nostril then once again sepreating and covering his upper cheaks which were also covered by three whisker marks on each side. And if you were able to see through hood, see through the mask, and see through the icy glare, you would see the true Naruto. You would see the Naruto that has dawned the scars from people for whom he did no wrong. A victim of fate, a victim of hate, The true Naruto lies there.

Naruto the Kimosu.  
>_<p>

(flashback)

As the woman carried baby Naruto to his new home, the only home he's ever had, since...Well you know he's like 30 minutes old.

But as she walks Naruto over to the orphange she notices the oprhanges owner and main caregiver, a lady (being 35 or so) named Futaku who is well known amongst the village as a kind person and she also had a nack for remembering almost everyone. That wasn't the only thing she was no for, oh no, she was also known as a person whom worked as a dominate Kunoichi in her younger years. and to make a long story short, she had a bad history in with Orochimaru whom killed her parents and now loaths him much worse than most of the village. This isn't going well for Naruto

"Oh hey there Totra-chan! How are you doing this evening?" Futaku asked with a smile that shined bright dispite the fact it was night.

"Not so well, I'm sure you felt the wave of immense evil a little while ago." The now known Totra said seriously.

"Of course I felt that, and the children did to, it took me all my skills just to calm them. If I may ask is this little cutie another addition to my orphanage?"

"Indeed, this little boy now needs a home after being discovered as Orochimaru's motive for attack, and is now left without any parents." Totra said with a sleeping Naruto in her hands.

The night was calm again as Futaku's loving nature took a complete one eighty as she looked down right murderous.

"And what makes you think that I would except this little bastard, and let him live anywhere near my other precious gems?" Futaku asked with venom basically oozing out of her mouth.

"I wouldn't expect you to untill you heard my idea."

"And what thought in your head would ever let me phathom taking this...this...thing into these living conditions."

"Now just think Futaku, if you except little wannabe snake-teme here into your place than you can give him to all your wonderful...Treatments without any prying eyes." Totra said adding snake-teme for emphasis on Naruto's associasiton with you know who.

Futaku took a minute to contemplate the proposal, and then smirked like an evil madperson when thinking of the possibilities. She was soon interrupted from her dasterdly thoughts when Totra coughed.

" *Ahem* But I want to have some visiting rights, maybe when I'm not working in my beauty salon, I can start giving little Naruto here a few makeovers when ever I can."

"Well of course Totra-chan the more people in this 'precious' things life the better." Futaku said with a smile returning to her face.

If Naruto could understand (or at least was awake to hear) what the ladies were implying, he would of whimpered in fear.  
>_<p>

The begining years of Naruto's life (his infancy) wasn't that bad in terms of physical abuse, but that was because of his age and age was actually at a loss on how to 'makeover' the infant without killing him. In a cruel fucked up way he was actually lucky at this time, the only thing she could do at this time was watching Futaku wither down the blonde boy. Which sadly is the least of his worries throughout his life as he would soon find out.

When he reached the age of seven, you could easily tell what that bit...Lady did to Naruto. The physical treatment of Naruto was, to put it lightly horrid, first off he was placed in a janitors closet with a bucket to use as a toilet and a mop for a pillow or blanket depending on the temperature that night. Then cue Totra, she played the role of physical tormentor. Every other day she would leave her beatuy salon to give Naruto his 'makeover'. This would mostly consist of her entering the pungent closet and... Well one of the last encounters went something like this.

"Brat, I'm tired today so come over here...NOW!" Totra shrieked.

Naruto's blue eyes glowed in the shadowed corner, in which he emerged from. The sight seen would make anyone with a heart cringe; Totra didn't even flinch. In the sunlight you would see that Naruto hasn't eaten for what looks like ages; his bones almost putruding from his skin, which was a pale white (Not Sai pale, a couple shades slightly darker) and for his clothes. Well he had tattered brown pants which looked like the bottoms were used in an arts and crafts project and that day was cutting triangles. And That was it, he had no shirt or socks or shoes so most of his deformed body was shown.

Naruto looked up at his abuser for his entire life and muttered the words he has since day one.

"What...Did...I...Do...Wong?" Nartuo looked on with sad eyes that betrayed his cold voice that he had whenever she was around.

"You were born" She would always respond "now I have a new look for you today; maybe I can make you look less like an ugly beast. I highly doubt it but it's worth a shot ."

Those words are something that terrified Naruto, his entire face was covered in scars and she would always call him ugly which he would eventually believe. She would spit at him everyday that it was a sin that he would allow others to see his face because it was so gruesome. So out of fear and submission he would cover his face with his trembling hands just an inch from his face covering it in varies angles. The other thing that scared him is whenever she said that she somehow finds a spot that isn't already scared. Normally she would take her shears and cut over his already excisting scars which, made Naruto bleed profusely, but it would hurt slightly less since the skin was already weak.

Slightly might not make a difference to most people but when it's the only thing you know, it does.

And she would continue her verbal assualt untill she implanted another philosophy into his brain. In an attempt to control him to her bidding, hell she might use him in the future

"There were two classes of people, the beauties and the gruesome. The beauties were people who looked the part. (she flipped her hair) These people you want to be, skin is perfect and everyone who could be attracted to is, like me." She looked at him and gave a pose with her nose in the air.

"Also if you do get the chance to be by a beauty, Just remember; their life is far more important that a gruesome, for there desitnies differ completely."

"And what of the gruesome, what happens to them?" Naruto quirved fearing the answer involving him.

"The gruesome, you, are the people society loaths. The people who's faces reflect their true nature, yours reflects the true beast you are." She stated calmly while putting emphasis on a few choice words.

"What happens to the gruesome..."

"They are destroyed, obliterated, wipped away from this world to the point where their residue won't be left. Now come here Naruto the Kimsou I got a present." She finished then making her way over to Naruto for his 'makeover'.

But one of these incidents went way to far, for when she started cutting his face she went over the bridge of his nose. Due to weakness of Naruto's body the shears went through his skin and to the bone, breaking it. Now this wouldn't matter for a second if it wasn't for the fact that it stopped the boy's breathing through his nose and his throat was filling with blood. Totra got scared and took the suffocating boy over to Futaku to find out what to do.

"What do we do. What do we do. What do we do!" Totra said panicking

"Now calm down, we'll take him to the hospital." Futaku calmly said taking Naruto from Totra

"Are you insane? We'll surely be arrested for this, or worse. Sent to Ibiki!" Totra subconsily grabbed her throat.

"Just follow my lead and it'll be fine." Futaku responded and rain off with Nartuo to the nearby hospital.

Hesitantly Torta followed her friend to the hospital . As they entered the doctors were immediatly notified and took Naruto into emergency room. The two women decided to stay in the hospital so they could keep tabs on Naruto's location and they prayed that Naruto wasn't reconized; If he was then he could possible lose their chance at revenge.

After a few hours of waiting for someone to tell them how 'their' Naruto is doing; A doctor walked out of the door Naruto went into sometime ago and approached the two ladies that brought him in.

"Well the boy has severe laserations on his face and is extremely malnurished, I'm honsetly suprised that he's still living." The doctor said rubbing his forehead as if thinking.

"It's so sad that people would treat a little boy like this." Totra said trying to hold back a smirk.

"Yes it is, but I'm just curious way this boy came from or where he'll go? Did he happen to tell you his name?"

"No, he didn't tell us his name but perhaps we could bring him into my orphange and have a safe place to stay while he recouperates." Futaku looked on with an intrested expression.

The doctor took a moment to ponder the proposition, and taking into the consideration the great person he thinks Futaku is, it only seemed logical to give him to her.

"That would definitely give him the best chance at living normally, thank you for your kindess. I would also like to tell you that because of his nose injury he will be forced to wear this mask (he picks up a clear mask) to make sure his nose is allgined properly. And don't worry about the mask itself, it's incredibly strong so nothing will disrupt his process. " With that the doctor gave them the maks and left to see his patient and his progress.

The two women looked at each other with evil smirks, as they realized they got off scot free. Days went by and the still unconcious Nartuo recovered in his hospital bed and immediatly after he gained his mind back he was escorted out by his surrogate, with his new mask and his face now on public display. Two new things happened two Naruto that day.

One he made his apperance in public, which he didn't like; and that could be told because of his trembling hands hiding his face. The other thing was that he noticed someone else his own age for the first time. It was a black haired kid with a fan on the back of his shirt looking downcast as if someone just told him his family was dead...

(I guess this would be considered a flashback)  
>As Totra took over the physical abuse, Futaku decided to take it upon herself to scare the boy emotionally. Though her plan was not a series of blows over the years, but one fell swoop after years of build up.<p>

When Naruto was first brought to the orphange she deliberatly starved him, but not for the reason you would think. She wanted to be the only one to feed him in his most vulnerable state (which is really something considering he was already a newborn infant.) so he would completely depend on her. Whenever Totra would cut him (when he was a little older) and leave him mangled Futaku would be there with a shoulder to cry on, and arms to be held in. She also made an excuse for Totra's punsihments; telling him that everyone goes through it and that it was just life.

She treated him like a true son, and made sure that she was the only one to do it. She kept him secluded inside a small room telling him that was the only safe place, untill she would allow move him into another small room for Totra's visits, while keeping both in unsanitary conditions. And over the years she started to waver, when she could make him smile, her heart started to flutter like only a true mothers would. She would truly feel guilty about the torture he indurded but persevered through it keeping in mind that this boy worked with the man that took her beloved parents away, and to get back at him is through the boy.

(end so called flashback)

So one day after he was beaten, around the new mask he dawned, he ran to the one person he thought cared for him and was expecting a warm embrace to tell him it was all ok, but he got something else instead.

WHAP

Futaku smacked Naruto's frail body to the side, his head slammed into a wall. She rubbed her hand for she made contact with the mask that was decptively solid. When he finally regained his barrings he stared into the eyes of the woman he called "Okasan" over the years of his terrible life. His eyes started to tear up and finally clouded his sight.

Futaku returned the stare with a glare full of malice, but even she couldn't hold back all of her sadness, she actually felt guilty, she watched the boy since day one. She saw his first steps, first words; and she was the first one that he said "I love you" to and she would return the sentiment, in words and sometimes feelings.

It was tearing her up insided what she was about to do, but her ninja side made her capable in proceeding.

"Okasan why? I thought you said you love me?" Naruto said in a voice that was only said around his supposed mother, the voice that reflected the small child like state he was still in.

"Why not? It's not like I actually did!" Futaku exclaimed

"W-what you don't love me?" His voice shaking, his already malnurished body crumbling underneath the weight of this new development.

"No I didn't, why would I love something that worked with the snake that took away my parents." Futaku said tightening her glare.

"What snake? I didn't do that!" Naruto screamed trying to convince the one he called mother.

"YES YOU DID! You're master is the reason why I haven't lived with my own family, the reason why everything had gone wrong, the reason I'm so alone, **I HATE YOU**."

"B-B-But I thought I was your family."

That caught Futaku off guard, sure she called him mother but that was because she told him about families and who plays the roles in each, She thought he said that because he was trying to understand the concept. She looked into his eyes expecting to be tricked, but she saw genuine sorrow; she saw that she broke his heart. What a fool she has been, she raised him since birth, she knew him better than anyone. She knew he wasn't capable of lying, what an idiot. Why would he lie, he said that he loved her all the time with meaning behind it, yet her ignorance clouded her mind. And she got her wish, she was never alone, whenever he got to see her, when see removed herself from the rest of the chlidren of course, he stuck to her hip like glue.

_'Oh KAMI NO! What have I done!'_ She mentally shouted

"N-Naruto I-I'm..."

"I'm sorry Okasan, the beast won't bother the beauty anymore, Naruto the Kimosu, is leaving you in to live in peace." Naruto said, which was proceeded by him running out of the orphange into the village he's seen only once before.

Futaku was completely paraylzed, an array of emotions hit her. Sadness over the realization of her sins, guilt for the same reason, anger at being such a fool, but happiness that Naruto would finally start living a real life now...She hoped.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I promise I will earn the title of Okasan for you." Futaku said dropping to her knees bawling.

**Authors corner:**

**Well What did you think? I thought it was pretty good. I know this chapter was OC-centric but I will change that in Part 2. And yes I will be introducing most of the canon characters soon, so get ready for that. Oh and expect this story to try and be a tear jearker that's what I'm going for. Please tell me if there's any plot holes too, I want to clear that up. Dark Naruto will develop little later aswell.**

**-Living Lie**


	3. Naruto the Kimosu part 2

**Hello Readers,**

**It's me LivingLie again here to give you another chapter of Masked Beast. I would like to say that things maybe a little confusing but let me try to explain. Kushina dislikes Naruto's . But that alone isn't the reason why she doesn't like him, though you'll find the reason why later. I also don't like how the last chapter ended but I will try and make it fit with the rest of my story. This chapter may have my first action scene, if it does I only hope It does well. Without further ado,**

**Mask of Maturity**

**Chapter 3: Naruto the Kimosu part 2**

Konoha was beautiful this time of year; The leaves on the trees were turned into a radiant orange and crisp yellow. The best part of autumn in Konohagakure was the fact the leaves never actually fell, just turned different colors and the air got colder. It was October 8th and it got chilly this time of year, Speaking of getting colder, the days got ever so colder as time progressed, most didn't really care but one boy in particular did. The boy who just escaped hell and was trying to enjoy the public for what felt like the first time in his short life.

Naruto the Kimosu

It's been a couple years, five to be exact, since he left the only place he could call home for the first seven years of his life. Though everytime he came out of his new home ( a dirty trash can in the middle of an empty ally) the experience felt more dreadful every time. Being scared that people will treat him as horrible as they did when he was in the orphanage.

At first Naruto forgot of his phobia of being seen but it ended (somewhat) when he had to confront people, most of the time accidental run-ins but he had to hide his face; But that didn't stop the few from seeing his face and moving in the opposite direction.

That didn't help him since he already believed that he could only go out at night for all of his activities. So in that way he wouldn't punish other people with his repulsiveness.

These include the simple things like, going to the bathroom, finding food(most of the time stealing it from a closed shop), exercise, and what came to be his favorite pastime eavesdropping on gossip.

For finding bathrooms and food Naruto usually had to use the same places. He would find a quick bite to eat in a closed shop by sneaking into the ventilation system most of the time.

When he would finally get in the building he would try to hold himself from gorging himself because he had a nagging feeling the back of his mind that tells him it's wrong.

So he would have small portions; Which is why his body never changed from it's skin and bone look. While he would stay in the shop overnight to stay warm he couldn't hold himself all night, so he would have to 'go' in the shop, much to the dismay of the shop owners, especially since they never found the culprit.

As for exercise he would usually go on runs through the shadows; and mimic activities he saw done by adults; such as push ups, sit ups, ext. One night Naruto come across a man with a bowl cut, with green spandex, that shouted about the flames of youth despite the fact it was night.

But Naruto started to watch him closely because the man started sparring with random objects (trees, sparring dummies, light posts, benches, buildings the usual) using a flurry of movements with his fists and feet. Naruto found it interesting so he decided to take up this activity with his own style added on...

Eavesdropping, what can be said about it, It's fucking fun. Learning shit that you're not suppose to know is always useful. So in this time not only did Naruto's stealth skills increase exponentially but he also learned about the place in which he lived. He learned about the major clans, the legendary nin from the village, and many more interesting details. Never once however was he caught.

Over this time he also decided to keep the mask, he felt protected behind it, like a mother he never TRULY had.

And it would, in his deluded mind, keep the beauties of the village from having to look at one less gruesome thing.

Yeah, he still hung on to the philosophy even though he didn't really understand it. Although that didn't stop him from trying to grasp his own feelings.

One time he tried to understand the philosophy of his own and Totra, and in one of the rare times actually asked someone to try and get info.

So he went up to a man who also happened to have a mask. Also whom he recognized through stories around the village and he asked,

"Excuse me Kakashi-san, what does it mean to be beautiful?" A nine year old Naruto asked

Kakashi looked at the boy, down from his book. The boy was covering his face, probably because he was nervous.

He also noticed the boy was extremely malnourished, his ribs clearly visible from behind his skin.

He also lacked a shirt and dawned only brown tattered pants, and then the mask that was well known to protect someone's face with a chakra enhanced shell around the plastic material; that was the actual mask became visible.

The masked man looked interested for a second but decided to ignore those facts and decided to amuse himself by answering the question. Unluckily for Naruto the one-eyed shinobi was still in a lecherous mood after reading his book.

"Well, take a look over their." The man said pointing his finger in a general of the southwest direction.

Naruto turned his head to see a purple haired kunoichi, She wore a brown trench coat that went down to her shin, and a brown miniskirt. She also donned a fishnet suite that covers her torso underneath her trenchcoat, it seemed her chest pushed the coat fairly far out. This Kunoichi would later be recognized as Anko Mitarashi, the snake mistress. But that stop Naruto from looking at her with an obvious question mark above his head.

"What makes her beautiful?" Naruto asked

"Well, I'll help you with that, go to the hotspring tonight. Make sure you're not seen. And you'll see what I mean." The cycloptic ninja said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

So Naruto decided to take that advice and later that night went to the hotsprings. Because he wanted to find out the answer to his riddle so bad he listened to the words of the one eyed nin and went stealth. As he scanned the area around the hotspring trying to find a way in he stumbled across a vent that had steam leaking from it.

'Heh, was I expecting anything different." Naruto mused to himself

Naruto unbolted the hatch that kept the vent from being accessible with his boney figures and army crawled through it. When the masked boy made his way to the source of the steam he looked down to see what was in their. What the blonde boy found was three female Ninja whom were soaking underneath the water.

Two of them had purple hair, one being Anko Mitarashi from earlier in the day. The other one was an ANBU member Yugao Uzuki. The other female in the spring was a darked haired, Jounin Kurenai Yuhi. The skin and bone boy stared at the females trying to figure out why they (assuming the Yugao and Kurenai are 'beauties') are classified with the title of beauty.

He stared, and stared, and stared at them trying to figure the pieces to this puzzle in his head. Naruto started to pull his hair in frustration; he was stuck with a question and the answer was standing right before him and he can't figure it out. The steam being pushed into his face wasn't helping, although it didn't hurt it sure as hell was irritating. He then was caught when one of them started to speak.

"Did you hear about Anci-san beginning the Academy today." Kurenai asked

"Well of course, she is the daughter of the freaking fourth, whatever she does makes front page fucking news!" Anko responded slightly insulted that her friend would think she was so oblivious.

"Calm down Anko it was merely a question, albeit a little silly but a harmless question nonetheless." The other purple haired ninja responded.

"Sure sure it was but still Yugao, when was the last time you didn't hear about her breathing?" Anko asked sarcastically.

"Now Anko if I wasn't mistaken, it seems you might harbor some dislike for little Anci-san. Dare I say someone might be jealous that someone else is getting more attention than you?" Kurenai retorted with her own sarcasm with Anko growling a little bit in response

"No I've met the little Gaki before and she seems ok, At least with all the shit she's been given in her life, it didn't make her a spoiled little bitch. Speaking of bitch..." Anko said as she narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Calm down you two, you're acting like children. But if I might pry a little bit Kurenai-chan; why did you ask?" Yugao said getting back in the conversation.

"Well, she will graduate one day and she will need a Jounin for a teacher and I was seeing if anyone was curious."

After a moment of contemplation the other two women had a look on their face of realization. Though Yugao kept quiet, her purple hair counterpart did not.

"That actually sounds good, training the legacy of two clans that has the potential of a hokage, fuck yes count me in." Anko shouted pumping her fist into the air while exposing the rest of her body the air that was earlier submerged underwater.

Kurenai and Yugao laughed at the exuberant nature of their friend but in the back of both their minds the grumbled.

'Great more competition.'

To say this disinterested Naruto was an understatement, he thought they were going to answer his question without knowing it. But their conversation about this Anci person almost lulled him to sleep.

Throughout the rest of the time that they were their Naruto's eyes never left their faces, even when they stood up to leave. Though Naruto did come to a self conclusion that beauty is the opposite of him, a face that isn't scarred, a healthy looking body, but that was only a hypothesis but he would have to live with it for now.

Disappointed Naruto sighed squirmed out of the vent, soaking wet he trudged over to his trash can and thought;

'I don't care how many times I have to go back I'll find out what I want to know.'

"Wonder what happened to him."

"Ugh he looks like someone chewed him up and spit him out."

"Poor boy has to wear that protective mask, he must of got into a fight and came out on the losing side.

"I wonder why he doesn't have a shirt?"

"He looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks."

"It can't be sanitary for someone to only be walking around in pants, can it?

"Ugh look at him. he has a face only a mother could love."

That comment in particular hurt a now 12 year old Naruto the most. Not only did it insinuate that he was so ugly that someone that was forced to love what she see's could love him, he already knew that.

He was hurt because he was void of that lone person, the one person that would tell him they would love Naruto despite his actions. And the one that he thought did have those feelings for him told the him that he was the reason why she loathed her own life.

Over the years he decided he had to come out during the day because at night he was running out of supplies since the village was catching on to his antics. And if he was going to be caught at night the punishment might be severe, if they figured out he was the thief. Sadly, things only went from bad to worse for Naruto when one day he was outside and someone whispered.

"Hey doesn't that boy look familiar." Civilian number 1 whispered to his friend.

"Now that you mention it he does, but I can't put my finger on where." Civilian number two responded.

"Hmmm." They both thought as Naruto rounded the corner they stood on. He already left the immediate vicinity when civilian number 1 snapped his fingers in realization.

"It's the boy from the Kyuubi attack, you know the blonde one that inspired Orochimaru! NARUTO!" Civilian number 1 shouted to his friend.

This didn't go unnoticed by the populace around him and the gossip started and spread like wild fire. Within an hour half the village heard the news of the boy, and the village was in an emotional spiral. Some thought the boy returned after not being seen for so long returned to finish his job. Others were infuriated by the brazin action 'How dare he come back and think that there'll be no punishment, he'll pay for his arrogance.' Unfortunately this went unnoticed by our blonde Protagonist.

While Naruto was unaware of the ill intent that would soon be thrust into focus, he decided to find some necessities for the incoming weather. When he entered into a shop that looked like they sold something that could make him feel warmer, he didn't notice the quick glare shot at him.

Naruto the Kimosu walked throughout the store trying and stopped at something that looked like it would be warm. The skin and bone boy took the jacket off the rack and tried to put it on, although never putting on this article of clothing before, makes it a little difficult. As he tried to put his head through a hole, which turned out to be the arm, he got stuck. Struggling to get his head out of this trap he tossed and turned on his feet frantically trying to escape, which caused him to lose his footing, and he proceeded to fall on his butt.

The man that had earlier shot him a glare trying to hold back a chuckle on the antics. He found it hysterical that a boy that looked to be around 10 could struggle with a shirt. The laugh was more directed at how stupid Naruto was more than the fact that the situation was actually quite charming. But every shred of happiness was wiped from his face when his eyes came into contact with the boys; who's just escaped the dreaded 'jacket of doom'.

The eyes could only be described as one thing, Cold, very very cold. They actually sent a shiver up the man's spine. Despite the way the way the boy acted his eyes told the store manger he was dead serious. The man actually thought about giving Naruto some assistance in his purchase but thoughts are much different than practice.

"Hey there son, would you like some help?" The manager asked trying to hide his own feelings.

"No sir, I've acquired exactly what I need, as soon as I entered the store, so your assistance is unwarranted, please move on." Naruto said in an odd voice, it almost sounded as if he were drunk. (visit Authors corner to understand this)

The man was taken back for he had not expected such an articulate response from a prepubescent brat.

If someone actually knew anything about his past they would of learned that during his time with Futaku, during one of her lapses in judgement and when she saw him more of a son, she taught him basic language skills and writing.

During his time out of the orphanage he has been spying on people. Whether it was people talking, or sparring, Naruto absorbed everything like a sponge. Learning language helps a lot when you listen on proper conversations such as the ones said by the Hyuuga...

"My apologies young man, would you like me to ring it up for you." The manager said still taken back and forgetting his hatred temporarily.

"Don't worry my good man, But I'm a little confused, what do you mean "Ring it up for me"?

"You're not telling me you have no ryo are you boy?" The man responded remembering who he was talking to.

"If I did have any ryo on me I wouldn't know, so I must inquire, what is ryo?" Naruto said in his "Normal" overdramatic kind of voice.

"Boy ryo is currency, you give me it so you can get stuff for yourself. And if you don't have any of it, then scram, I don't need your grubby little paws mucking up the rest of my stuff."

Naruto looked down at his exposed feet through the eyeholes in his see through mask. He pondered the new development,

'So I need ryo to stay warm? I don't even know what it looks like, feels like or how to get it. This is bad, tonight was suppose to be one of the coldest in fall, and if I don't get something I'll freeze to death tonight for sure.' Naruto thought and then came up with an idea.

"Is there any way I could receive anything without cost?" Naruto asked.

"HELL NO BOY! DO I LOOK LIKE A CHARI..." The man stopped and looked around the rest of his store at his customers, it must of been the half of the village that didn't hear about Naruto because they looked at the man like he kicked the Kimono's puppy. Plus they never got a good look at Naruto's face

"On second thought, I do have something for you, young lad come over here." The man said as he brought Naruto over to a clothing rack. While he did this the customers turned their attention back to their items.

"How about this?" The manager held up a 'jacket'

"It's thin, has no sleeves no front... How is this going to keep me warm?" The boy asked frustrated.

As Naruto looked at the hooded vest angrily, as woman walked up beside the two preparing to purchase. Her eyes went to the little boy who seemed to be shaking, thats when she got a good look at his face. Her eyes shot open and she backed away, dropping her items, heading towards the exit on the other side of the store. This action was understood by the greedy manager.

"This is it, you can take it or leave it kid. Besides you need to get out of here quickly your so ugly you're scaring off my costumers!" The man shouted drawing the attention of the customers again.

If you were standing next to Naruto you would have sworn you heard something snap. Like a twig under a boulder, or the bones of an unfortunate ninja under the heel of another.

Nevertheless after the years of abuse in the orphanage and the now brazen act of being mocked in front of public it was too much. Naruto basically broke down into a state in which he suffered from a few times in the orphanage.

He brought his trembling hands to his face and tried to cover it from view. Allthewhile keeping the same tone of a drunken stupor and vocabulary.

"Hmph, fine then, I will take your offer. Although I'm not very pleased with it in the slightest." Naruto said in a tone not betraying his character.

Naruto swiped the black hooded vest from the man and marched out of the store with his new outfit; muttering something about corrupt business men and shitty deals . His hands still trembling in front of his face.

As Naruto made his way out of the shop, he proceeded down on the road. But the shop manager followed suit as he walked and of his store and stood in front of it. He then noticed a team of genin (he knew because of their sensi) and called out for 'help'.

"Help a thief just took something for me and threatening to kill me!" The store clerk shouted actually sounding desperate.

The team immediately turned around and raced to the man, although the Tallest individual did it less enthusiastically. The three genin arrived first and asked who the perpetrator was and he pointed at Naruto's dwarfing frame that was off in the distance. The genin took aim and charged, the sensi not far behind.

Naruto's trudging figure stopped when he heard the footsteps of the ninja. He stopped put his hands down to his side and turned his head to a point where his face as still covered by the hood but he could see the genin out of the corner of his eye.

He could see that they were running at him; so he decided it was unwise to try to escape; he waited until they arrived at his doorstep.

"Why are you chasing me?" Naruto asked as the Genin finally caught up to him with their sensi nowhere in sight.

"You are to come with us civilian-san and answer to the crime of theft." The blonde girl with blue eyes in the middle of the group said.

There was a pause in the air, the new Genin group decided to look their potential opponent up and down. Although they did not see his body nor his head they did take a long look at his abnormally skinny arms and legs, until Naruto broke the silence

"Theft of what, I haven't stolen anything. 'today'." Naruto said out loud and thought the last part to himself.

"Hn, isn't it obvious the jacket you are wearing dobe." The black haired boy said smugly.

Naruto was enraged, he was tricked. The man said he could get this jacket for free; but then he sends ninja after him? That doesn't make sense unless...

'HE WAS PLANNING FOR THIS TO HAPPEN. THAT BASTARD TRICKED ME!' Naruto mentally shouted.

"Look the shop owner told me that I could have this *pointing to the hood of his vest* for free, so if you don't mind I would like to return to my abode. So with that I will return to my abode and I bid you adieu." Naruto said trying to walk away

Unfortunately this tactic did not end well as the three of the Genin jumped over his head and landed in front of him. When the lifted their heads their got the full view of Naruto's figure.

Their eyes widened in shock and slight fear of what they saw (AN:/ I'm not describing what he looks like again, take what I've already said and add a the hooded vest covering his hair). Noticing this Naruto lost the seriousness he had before and moved his trembling hands back to his face.

"Don't look at me, look away, look away, LOOK AWAY!" Naruto said pleadingly.

"What happened to you." The girl with pink hair asked

"Life, now please look away!" Naruto shouted again

Feeling bad for the boy the blonde girl made an advancement towards him, to give him a sympathetic hand. When she reached out her hand was swatted away. Naruto looked at the girl with his arms now in front of his stomach but still trembling.

"Please forgive me for the rude behaviour but don't touch me or I might do something I don't want." Naruto said...No demanded

Despite being told never to hurt a beauty in one of his makeover sessions

"No I sorry, but because of your disobedience and your physical threat against a ninja we'll have to use force and give you to the Hokage." The blonde girl said getting into a fighting position. Her team wasted no time and joined her side in their own positions.

"Fine if we do battle then I must ask, what are the names of my opponents." Naruto said with his arms returning to his side, his demeanor changing again.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." The pinkette said

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." The raven head boy said

"My name is Anci Uzumaki-Namikaze." The blonde girl said

Naruto slightly smirked at the last name, now he could see what the hype was about.

"Now if I may ask, what is the name of my first enemy as a ninja?" Anci asked

"My name is Naruto the Kimosu."

**Authors Corner:**

**OH I AM FUCKING EVIL! Hahahahahaha. No I'm sorry about the cliffhanger but I will get the next chapter out as fast a possible. Again please tell me if I have any major plot holes or spelling mistakes, the next chapter will have the fight scene at the very beginning. PLEASE REVIEW so I can take any and all critics into consideration. If you want to know what Naruto sounds like then look up cody rhodes on youtube. Make sure the video you're watching he is wearing a clear mask; thats also the mask Naruto wears. If something in here doesn't make sense then please review and tell me! That's all for now folks.**

**-LivingLie**


	4. The showdown

**Hello Readers,**

**It's me LivingLie, with another installment of Masked Beast. Now I would like to fill you in on a something about my story, and that is the a few subjects. Now I know I already having a pairing up but I might add another party to this story later in the story, but only one at the most. (In the review try and guess who it is and I might tell you if you're correct). So in this chapter look for action, meetings between key characters, and the beginning of something beautiful (or gruesome depends on how you look at it). Also I realized I didn't tell you what Anci was wearing in the last chapter or what she looks like *Fucking stupid on my part* so I will do it in this one. And not only did I spell Sasuke's first name wrong but his last name as well. FUCK. screw it; lets just get on with this, Without further ado...**

**Mask of Violence**

Chapter 4: The fates Intertwine

"My name is Sakura Haruno." The pinkette said

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." The raven head boy said

"My name is Anci Uzumaki-Namikaze." The blonde girl said

Naruto slightly smirked at the last name, now he could see what the hype was about.

"Now if I may ask, what is the name of my first enemy as a ninja?" Anci asked

"My name is Naruto the Kimosu."

"Hmm, If you weren't being put under arrest I would ask you why your last name is gruesome; a well another question for another day." Anci Said smugly

Naruto stared at his opponent for a second taking in her appearance. She wore a two piece black suit. The top resembled a black robe, and the bottom resembled pajama pants, the suite also has a V-neck that goes slightly down her chest although revealing no cleavage. And with a black belt tied around her waist to keep the whole thing together. (Imagine a ninja that is not associated with Naruto, the stereotypical kind, without the face mask, thats what she's wearing). She had big blue eyes and blonde hair in a fohawk type hair. She also had deep whisker marks, three on each side of her face (Naruto-kyuubi whisker marks).

"Well am I suppose to be intimidated by someone wearing pajamas?" Naruto retorted behind his hands

"Yes because this pajama wearing girl is going to kick your ass all around the square!" Anci shouted

"Well to do that you would actually need skill, which I can tell all of you lack." Naruto said trying to get one of them to jump off guard. Which worked

Before Anci could respond to that jab Sakura already charged forward, fist cocked, and aiming straight for Naruto's face. As she approached at an increasing speed Naruto just stood stoic already knowing his defense was going to win out in this fight. Still standing there Naruto puts his hands down from his face and watches as the pinkettes fist makes contact, with his mask.

A sickening crunch could be heard as Sakura's teammates look on approvingly at her direct hit to the other blondes face.

"Hey Sakura you shouldn't of finished him so quickly, now what do we get to do?" Anci yelled

"Sakura, I told you your training would pay off instead of those stupid diets!" Sasuke shouted after that.

Both teammates continued to smirk but it soon changed into a frown when they recognized no one was moving for over ten seconds. Then something caught them off guard; Sakura dropped her arm down to her side, fell to her knees, and screamed in a bloody agony.

"S-Sakura what's wrong, tell us what happened!" Anci yelled trying to grasp the situation.

That plea went on deaf ears for Naruto had already made his move. Right when the pinkette fell to her knees; Naruto leaned next to her ear and whispered something that sounded like ' I'm sorry for scaring a beauty'. With that message Naruto cocked his head back, and then shot it forward making direct contact with Sakura's forehead. The force of the hit sent Sakura skidding on the ground over to her teammates where Sasuke stopped her movement.

Anci rushed over to Sasuke's side to check on her unconscious teammate. They both noted Sakura was bleeding from her forehead, skin was missing from it, and the bones in her hand were completely shattered. Anci and Sasuke directed their glares towards Naruto and Sasuke decided to speak.

"What did you do dobe!" The raven hair boy said venomously.

"I was attacked by your teammate; and she bit off more than she could chew. I regret that our first encounter has to come to this but If you refuse to see reason I must keep myself safe." The masked boy responded hands trembling in front of his face.

Not being able to hold back their anger anymore, the two remaining genin found a safe place for their comrade and placed her gently on the sidewalk next to the street. Then they charged at Naruto with one purpose, DESTROY.

Anci was the first to strike at Naruto with a punch aimed right at his visible rib cage. Skillfully Naruto contorted his body to the side so Anci flew right by him stumbling down the street.

Sasuke jumped up next to Naruto lifting his leg high in the air aiming for the crown of the blonde boys head. Naruto noticed and sidestepped the attack and launched his own fist at the attacking Uchiha.

As Sasuke's leg missed, Naruto's fist made direct contact with the...um...only area in which the raven hair boy left open, the Uchiha family jewels.

Sasuke landed on the ground writhing in pain after a direct shot from Naruto's admnormallyboney and predominant knuckles; as Anci reintroduced herself into the fight by yelling at her opponent.

"What the hell was that! What kind of cowardly man fights like a five year old school girl!" Where's your honor in fighting an opponent head on and with respect!" Anci shouted more than asked after seeing the literal low blow received by her teammate.

"Do you really think I care about honor? Listen; I couldn't care less if how I fight is considered honorable or dirty. It matters about survival and you do what you have to, to survive. I never even wanted to attack any of you beauties but you left me with no choice." Naruto ended his rant.

Anci's demeanor changed dramatically, from confident and brave to a little girly.

"W-Why do y-you call us b-beauties?" Anci asked with a slightly nervous with a light blush on her face. (In a fighting position mind you).

"Because none of you look like this *points at his mask* and you have been gifted with the looks of an angel, while me, a troll. I've already committed a cardinal sin in attacking you but I guess I've been doing that by just existing. (sigh) I really don't want to fight you, please I don't want to hurt your team anymore." Naruto said with pleading eyes that could be seen through his fingers.

Anci noticed his guard drop and decided to make her move. Although she would like to her more about the boys life because of his interesting morals; she had a job to complete.

She jumped towards the still oblivious boy and sent a knee straight into his gut. Naruto began to spit up blood when his jaw was caught with an uppercut. The skeleton boy was sent flying fifteen feet away; he landed on the ground stewing in a new pain he hasn't felt in years. Anci walked over to him with a smirk of accomplishment written on her face. She reached down and grabbed his arm to drag him off to the Hokage tower when she said,

"You are under arrest for assault on a ninja, and theft. I'll take pity on you and ask for a reduced sentence since we could actually use someone like you in this village."

Anci started marching towards the Hokages office when She looked down at Naruto who had a downcast look on his face. She thought that it was because he was caught but that changed when she heard him say,

"I'm sorry. But I'm not going anywhere"

She looked at her prisoner with a critical eye do to the ominous sound his voice emitted when he spoke. She noticed the grip on her arm grew tighter and her body was pulled towards his. Her head rapidly approached on his mask.

Thud!

Thats the sound that was made when Anci's forehead made contact with Naruto's mask.

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

The sound was repeating as the two repeatedly smashed heads, until Ancis legs could no longer hold her weight and she collapsed. A gaping wound on her forehead that looked a lot like Sakuras injury also came into view.

Naruto let go of her arm when she hit the ground and stared at her form with sad eyes. He stood up holding his stomach and jaw and started to walk away to finally end this terrible night, with his hood covering his face while he started to leave . That was when he heard someone say something, he turned to see that the raven hair boy down the street was up again.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu" The raven hair boy said as he jumped into the air and shot a gigantic fire ball from his mouth.

Naruto looked on in awe, never seeing a jutsu before this caught his interest. But Naruto's interest was cut short when he realized that the fireball was being hurled towards him. He was about to dodge when he noticed Anci was in the line of fire. The masked lad knew he couldn't leave a beauty in the line of fire, especially when the beauty could be deformed by it.

As quickly as the Kimono can; He moved his enemy out of the way of her own comrades attack. He set her down on the sidewalk next to the road in which they fought, and turned his attention back the raven hair boy.

"You could of finished me but in turn you would of charred your teammate, is that really what you wanted?" Naruto said in his normal drunken stupor voice.

"She shouldn't of been beaten so easily; it's pathetic that she lost to someone who isn't even a shinobi." Sasuke stated.

"That doesn't give you a reason to try and kill you friend." Naruto said as he stood straight up with hands at his hands.

"Why do you care, she's not your teammate; hell you almost made her brain into mush ten seconds ago!" Sasuke yelled defending his position.

At this time people started peaking around street corners and from inside their houses to see what the commotion was about.

"We were opponents, and I did what I had to...What I have to, to survive. You merely took advantage of a situation at the cost of your friend."

"What about your no honor shit? Why is it we have no right to judge you for using dirty tactics, but you get patronize us for it?"

"Because you stupid Uchiha I'm fighting alone, and if I don't watch myself I could die. You have teammates who have your back in case you're injured; again a luxury I don't have. But I will tell you one thing; If I had a friend, any friend. I would never let them get hurt, I wouldn't put them in the line of danger for my own self gain. I would hold them and never let go!" Naruto shouted with tears building in his eyes. You might say this would be touching but the voice Naruto has kinda throws off the mood.

The audience (the women anyway) actually swooned at Naruto's last line that was so very touching. However when they remember who said that line the were shook out of their daze and went back to watching.

"Tch. Like anyone would be friends with you; a lowly peasant who resembles the back side of the ugliest animal. Hmph, it's almost amusing to think that you'll have anyone to give a shit about you. The possibility of you having any human contact that is something else other than getting sick at the site of you is an amusing thought. Kami just looking at you makes ME sick and I bet everyone else here agrees." Sasuke said trying to demoralize the boy after Naruto embarrassed him.

Naruto looked around him and just noticed the growing crowd with eyes filled with judgement. The eyes were like torches being shoved into his body. In reaction to this Naruto receded to his demoralized state. It's similar to him normal with his shaking hands in front of his face and his back slightly hunched. But he has entered his unstable state, which his psyche is destroyed and for which; as long as he lives; he will never escape.

"I hope you know that everyone here hates you. Everyone knows your past; so why even attempt to live in a village you betrayed."

The audience started nodding because they knew what the last Uchiha was talking about. But Naruto's head slowly rose and the look of questioning was in the eyes hidden behind the fingers.

"What do you mean betrayed the village, they never accepted me; so how can I betray that of which I was never a part of?"

"You're kidding right? Everyone knows you worked with Orochimaru and even though you were never one of us siding with that snake bastard is a traitorous act against humanity; But enough of this pointless talk, fight me Naruto the Kimosu ." Sasuke said as he launched himself at the Kimosu.

Before Naruto could think about what Sasuke said, the Uchiha was launching punches and kicks at Naruto. Naruto tried to block but the punishment from the one-two with Anci and the one he was currently receiving to his forearms and the areas of his body he wasn't able to block were growing to great. He tried to launch a few attacks but it was as if the Uchiha saw him in slow motion because Sasuke dodged them with ease. After so long Naruto couldn't take the punishment anymore and he collapsed to his hands and knees.

"Wow the Sharingan made this way to easy, I probably should've used it on a more worthy opponent." Guess who said it.

"How(cough) do you have (cough) the Sharingan. I thought (cough) you had to be in (cough) life threatening danger to (cough) unlock it." Naruto struggled to say over his coughs that were caused by blows to his stomach. At the same time Naruto gripped the dirt on the road.

"When you have a teammate like mine your life is always in danger, now hold still, this'll be quick." Sasuke cocked his fist back aiming at the back of the blondes head.

Just then the masked boys hand shot up and soil flew in the air. The soil from the road went directly into the unsuspecting Uchihas eyes. Sasuke stumbled back with his hands on his face yelling how his eyes hurt and something about dirty fighters.

Despite the screaming protests from his body Naruto stood up and charged at the blinded boy. Jumping Naruto lays his body flat in thin air, with the exception of his knees and feet. At that time Naruto, in a snapping motion, kicked his legs to so his feet made contact with the Uchihas right knee. This is when Naruto invented the missile dropkick.

Both boys landed hard on their backs, but the blonde one recovered the quickest and decided to finish the fight once and for all. Naruto turned Sasuke onto his back, He crawled on top of the fallen Uchiha; who had the look of fear in his eyes, and got to work.

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Thud!

Naruto headbutted the raven haired boy using his the boys clothes as a pulling force. Sickening sounds were coming from the impact site known as Sasuke's forehead. Evil killing intent started to leak into the air. The skeleton boy stopped because of this new feeling and looked for the source. What he saw scared the shit out of him.

Anci was surrounded in a red cloak, her canines looked more animalistic, Her eyes started to glaze over in a crimson red. Her whisker marks looked more like solid bricks than just lines. Her black clothing dawned new crimson lines on her arms, legs, and back that look like claw marks. But even though this change into an animal like state she still kept her human mind and was still, somewhat, civil.

"YOU HAVE BEEN A PAIN IN THE ASS FOR TOO LONG. YOU ASSAULT ME AND MY FRIENDS! AND HI; DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH THAT MASK FUCKING HURTS? NOW, YOU WILL COME WITH US OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Anci said in a demonic voice.

The blonde Skeleton used his hands to cover his face once again; not to block his face from the views of others; but to block the evil radiating towards him. He dropped Sasuke's collar, which led to a light smack being heard when it limply fell to the ground. Knowing there is no way out and he had to meet his maker, Naruto the Kimono asked in the drunken stupor, but with an evident sense of sadness.

"What will happen to me?"

Anci seeing the boy in his defeated state decided to recede her Kyuubi form and walked over to him. The damage to her head almost completely healed.

"You'll probably be sent to Ibiki, and if you survive that sent to prison for attempted murder of a ninja of Konoha." She said as she sighed like a mother disappointed in her child.

"I don't want to go, I did nothing wrong, I don't want to be caged again!" The masked boy started crying, tears leaking through his mask.

Before Anci could ask about being caged 'again' a masked man appeared from swirling leaves behind the hysterical boy and chopped said boy in the neck knocking him out.

"Yo" The man said with an eye smile.

"Where the hell have you been Kakashi-sensei? Our team is almost dead! We could have used your help." Anci shouted at her teacher.

"I thought you could handle one civilian; Aw well lesson learned. I'll take it from here." Kakashi said with his eye smile and a almost smug sound.

Kakashi did some hand seals and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu " (Summoning Jutsu)and a pack of dogs appeared before him in a puff of smoke.

"Yo; Kakashi what can we do ya for?" The little brown dog in the middle said

"Pakkun, would you and the others please bring my genin to the hospital and bring this *lifting up Naruto* to the interrogation sector."

"Sure thing Kakashi." Pakkun responded With that Kakashi's Nin-hounds quickly gathered the fallen preteens and brought two of them to the hospital. The third kid (Naruto) was brought over to the area of the village in which the interrogation sector was.

"We should head to the Hokage's office immediately, I think this development will peak his interest." Kakashi said to his student.

She nodded and both were off dashing to the Hokage, leaving a flabbergasted crowd behind them. After a few seconds of sorting through their thoughts they finally calmed down, that was until.

"Did that 'Naruto' just attack Anci and Sasuke!" One civilian shouted.

The crowd realized what the man said was something that actually did happen. With increasing killing intent filling the air; the crowd that night made a silent vow to themselves.

'For disgracing the name of our prodigies, Naruto the Kimono's life will become a living hell.'

Only the darkest mind could conjure up what else the village had in for the already tortured boy.

(timeskip 3 hours)

Naruto had just woke up in a dark jail cell on his side in an almost sleeping like position. Except jail cells have beds and a toilet; this had flat cold cement and thats it. The blonde tried to stand but the soreness from the fight was keeping him down for the moment. So he just sat up a little bit and looked forward into the darkness. For a brief while he thought he was in Hell, seclusion without any hope of seeing any life was true hell for him. Though he wasn't a social person, the sounds of people calmed him somewhat. But then he heard something moving to his right. Still sore but determined he crawled his way over to see what the shuffling noise was. His face eventually hit a bar,

'Probably the end of the cell' Naruto thought.

But the noise was so close that he deciding that he should attempt to touch it. So is boney hand reached out and touched a few things. One was another bar which assumed to be another cell. The other being a cloth like material, and when he poked harder into it it felt very soft, yet firm; hard to explain actually. But when he got done poking whatever the hell he was touching; he looked up and saw a pair of golden eyes looking directly into his cold blue eyes.

Slightly frightened he slid back; it took about a five minute staring match till one person finally spoke up.

"What the hell do you want." The gold eyes asked

"I just wanted to see who I'd be bunking with for the next while." Naruto replied in his normal drunken stupor

"Ahh, looks like I have an asshole here, how fucking touching." The golden eyes said with venom

"No need to be rude, we're both stuck in here so at least we can do is learn to tolerate each other."

"Pfft, the last thing I'm going to do is tolerate anyone now, I don't even know who I can trust in this fucked up world."

"Well, I don't have allegiances to anyone; I don't have a village, family or friends; so it wouldn't wrong to trust me?" Naruto said hoping he could maybe he could achieve his goal of having one friend in this how the eyes put it "Fucked up world".

"Yeah thats why your in the interrogation barracks, I might be a prisoner but I'm not dumb. What are you in for spying, attempted assassination?" The golden eyes said slightly interested.

"I'm in for stealing a jacket." Naruto said monotone

"...WHAT!" The golden eyes screeched

"I went to a shop today and the owner said I could have the jacket I have on for free. When I left to go to my tras...er...home he called some Genin team of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Anci Uzumaki-Namikaze to arrest me. I fought them, and I ended up beating two of them but an older man, probably their sensei knocked me out." Naruto explained

"Wait which two did you beat?" The golden pair of eyes asked interested.

"I actually thought I beat all of them, but Anci used her powers and recovered somehow."

"Damn you're one tough cookie beating the last Uchiha. But I've also heard about that Anci girl. She's suppose to have the nine tails locked in her so she recovers quickly. You must be one hell of a shinobi." Golden eyes complemented.

"I'm not a shinobi, just a normal civilian. But thank your for the complement."

"But...But... you just said that you defeated three genin! One being the freaking Uchiha and you stood your ground against a fucking Jinchuuriki, how the hell can't you be a ninja?"

"I'm just not; I studied people around me on fighting styles and adapted it to myself. But I guess I did do pretty good." Naruto said with his ego growing three sizes bigger.

"Don't get so cocky, you did get beat by a girl remember?" Golden eyes said trying to get a rise out of the other inmate.

"I didn't think that would matter; since when are girls inferior to guys?"

If Naruto could see in the dark he would of saw that the woman behind the golden eyes smiled, glad that finally she wasn't stuck next to a guy with a superiority complex with men and women.

"Whats your name?" She asks

"Naruto the Kimono, and yours?"

"Karui...Former Kunoichi of Kumo."

**Authors corner:**

**There you go, the pairing finally meets. You know what to do, review, and tell me where I fucked up. Oh and if someone could tell me what the days mean on each chapter I upload that would be great cause I don't want to have to deal with this pain down the road. Anyway please review you have no idea how helpful it is, and you have a lot of influence in the story FYI. Also tell me how I can change my action scenes up so I can make them more interesting.. The real relationship starts next chapter and I think I'll give them alone time outside of their current environment. And if you think Naruto seemed a little lax around Karui, well thats because it's their both in the dark, and his hope of getting a friend 'clouded' his normal mindset. So thanks again for reading and REVIEW!**

**-LivingLie**

**If you wish to support me, please become a patron: LivingLie**


	5. The story from the former nin

**Hello Readers,**

**It's me LivingLie, here with another chapter of "Masked Beast" For you. Well I would just like to say that I like the direction of the story; and I got over the ending of chapter 2. I want to put a lot in this chapter so if you have any questions about what is going on I'm sure this'll clear things up. In this chapter It will explain Karui's background, and how her new life is going to be away from Kumo. Also how will Naruto treat his first friend? Well without further ado,**

**Mask of a protective figure**

Chapter 5: The story of the former nin

Last time

"Whats your name?" She asks

"Naruto the Kimosu, and yours?"

"Karui...Former nin of Kumo."

"Wait former Nin? Were you released from duty or are you a missing-nin or..." Naruto was cut off.

"You're getting a little nosey kid, I think you should stop while you're ahead." Karui said getting slightly agitated.

"Didn't I tell you my story? I would think it would only be fair if you told me yours." Naruto stated.

"It's embarrassing, I don't want to have to relive the moments again. It makes me sick just thinking about it." Kauri sounding like she's about to vomit any second.

"What; do you think I'll judge you? I've been ostracized from everyone in my village; and you're the closest person I have to a friend, that's never going to change."

Karui looked at the blue eyes in the dark room across from her and saw honest sincerity in them. Taking a deep breathe she sighed and began to retell her tale.

Flashback: Two days before

The Raikage, A, was sitting in front of the desk in the office of his fellow kage Sarutobi Hiruzen, who was sitting behind said desk staring right into A's eyes. Along with A in the room was Samui (A busty blonde), Killer Bee ( A's brother), Karui, and Omoi (Karui's teammate) posing as reason why they were in the office was to meet the demands of the leaf village due to the Hyuuga incident.

Flashback: (within flashback, cool huh?) Three years ago

A Kumo representative was visiting Konoha for a routine check up to keep up the alliance and save face between the villages. He posed as a person who was suppose to bring peace of mind about Kumo's intention.

But this representative was not whom he seemed. He was actually on a mission, assigned by the Raikage (A) to kidnap Hinata Hyuuga.

This was to simply provide Kumo with a baby factory for the Byakugan. Although this plan severely backfired because Hinata, even at this age, was an excellent fighter who could prove to be lethal in dangerous situations.

Due to her families strict upbringing and prestige to protect, she couldn't even allow herself to be the victim of something like a kidnapping and let the criminal get off scot free.

Speaking of being lethal, during the kidnapping the 'representative' had a sudden case of...um... heart explosion caused by the princess of the Byakugan and he wasn't able to finish his mission.

When news reached, Kumo demanded reparations for the attack or war was imminent. They were demanding the head of the Hyuuga clan leader on a silver platter.

In response the third hokage, Hiashi Hyuuga (clan leader), and Hizashi Hyuuga (his twin brother) tried to figure out the best course of action. Kumo was going to only accept the head of one of the strongest clans in Konoha.

Thats when the loophole exposed itself and they came up with the 'brilliant' idea to sacrifice Hizashi to maintain peace without damage to the clan. Hizashis' son, Neji Hyuuga, wasn't told of this plan right away; he only knew that his father had died.

For the next few days the boy became secluded and cold to the touch; with every word leaving his mouth like venom leaking from a fang. It didn't get any better when he did find out why his father was gone.

His hatred could be tasted in the air if he said the words 'main branch'. And this hate would last for years to come.

The problematic situation didn't end there either.

Two years after the sacrificing of Hizashi and the kidnapping attempt was brought out into the light in Kumo by a former councilman who was in on the mission and couldn't bear the burden of guilt anymore. This news didn't go over lightly in Kumo, and it's citizens grew upset.

They felt justified when they accepted the body of the head Hyuuga because they (the Hyuugas) took one of their own already, so it was only fair.

But when it was revealed that the girl was doing this out of self defense and not malicious intent, it floored the village. The civilians were also pissed about the intentions with the girl.

Although the kidnapping would of improved their ninja status substantially, the thought of taking a little girl and using her as a breeding stock sickened most of them.

The civilians demanded their Kage give Konoha reparations for the travesty, and they demanded he punish all involved. Ignorant of the fact he was the head of the entire scheme.

A tried to dodge the situation long enough for it to just disappear. He did so for an entire year but facing this issue became inevitable; as the voices grew louder and louder.

The most vocal person in this group that made the demands for reparations was a Ninja, Karui. She was a Ninja that naturally asked a lot of questions, and challenged the Raikage on his actions a lot as a genin and even more so as a chunin.

The difference between the two ranks was because as a chunin she went on solo missions, so she felt that she need to know the 'why' in her missions in great detail. Doing this she could feel right accepting the missions. Even though I tried to drill into her head that it didn't matter whether she 'felt' right about doing something and that it was his decisions and command she must abide by, it didn't change a thing.

It also wasn't like she did this because she didn't like him, it was just natural for her to pry into things and sometimes cross the line of decency or in this case duty.

When the Raikage asked Karui what he should offer as compensation, she replied that the persons responsible should be given to Konoha (also ignorant of A's involvement). A told her that he was unaware of the persons involved, except for the representative, but he still liked the idea of offering a person. And he had the perfect one in mind.

Back in the Meeting Room

After the brief stare down, Sarutobi began with a question

"So, what is it that you would like to discuss today Raikage-san?"

"On behalf of my village I am here to offer you compensation for our more naive residences trying to apprehend one thing from you and getting something completely different." Raikage said in a tone that sounded humbled.

Karui slightly quirked her eyebrow. She wasn't aware of the true reason of the trip, she was originally told it was just a meeting between allies. She scanned the faces of her fellow village shinobis and noticed they did not share her shock; They looked as if they already knew the reason...

"Although it is kind offering, I must decline. I do not wish to create controversy and in turn create any more difficulty among our villages with trading of trivial gifts that we do not need." Sarutobi explained.

"I am not doing this because I want to Hokage-san. My villagers are demanding that I give you something to make up for our mistake. I'm asking to put their minds at rest not mine." A responded

Knowing there was no point in arguing, and that it would just be easier just to agree Sarutobi nodded and sighed;

"Fine, what are you giving us."

"I am giving you one of my ninja, Karui." The Raikage said moving his hand pointing to said Ninja.

There was a brief of silence as Karui's inquisitive face contorted in pure rage.

"What! I didn't agree to this!" Karui shouted leaking killer intent.

"Karui-san, it's best for our village. Any unrest will be settled and it will return our honor."

"I agree Karui-san, Although the gesture isn't needed, if it settles your villages people I would think you would jump for it." Sarutobi said in a questioning tone

"Why should I be the sacrificial lamb! This is absurd isn't it guys...GUYS!" Karui said looking at her teammates and sensi for reassurance and didn't find anything.

"Karui, this is important. Don't be such a child fool." Killer bee said

"A FUCKING CHILD! I'm going to be sold to another village I can act the way I damn well please. You guys are throwing me to the fucking sharks!"

"Listen Karui-chan, If you don't do this our village will be thrown into chaos, and with the anarchy that'll ensue it would be the start of the next great ninja war!" Omoi shouted

"You Traitor, I've known you since the academy, and you can just turn on me like that! Samui your reasonable talk some sense into the men." Karui pleaded.

"I'm sorry Karui but their right, this way the playing field can be set back to zero on both sides and normalcy will return." Samui stated calmly.

Karui felt defeated; everyone she was closest to her entire life just turned on her without batting a single eyelash. Sighing in defeat she asked in a quiet voice.

"What will happen to me now."

The third hokage put his hand on his chin, eyes looked up and he started to think. About ten seconds later his gaze met Karui again.

"Well since Kumo's act was against the Hyuugas I assume that, that would be the proper place of residence for punishment."

The dark skinned Kunoichi's eyes shot open. She truly realized what kind of shit she just got into.

"You're telling me I'm stuck with a clan like the Hyuugas, they'll probably kill me or put me through some sick punishment." Karui said spitting the last part.

Retaining this new information Sarutobi nodded and came up with a few stipulations.

"I see what your saying. How about, if you can find a more suitable party in Konoha that'll except you, then you can stay with them. Until then you will stay with the Hyuugas Now I must insist that this meeting end I have other things to attend to, Raikage-san pleasure to meet you." Sarutobi said as his hand made a swift motion.

Before she could argue the point that she is probably going to be made into a pariah in the village and that everyone would probably hate her; she was suddenly surrounded by several animal masked ninja called ANBU dropped around the red head and proceeded to drag her away to a temporary cell, much to her protest.

Back in the room the Kumo team minus one member respectfully bowed to the Hokage whom mirrored the act almost simultaneously; and with that the meeting ended.

End flashback

Naruto started to grip the bars on his cage. Saying he was mad was an understatement.

'How dare they harm her, If they could betray a beauty like that I wonder If I'm truly as gruesome as I think...' Naruto thought until his new friend started to speak again.

"Well happy now? I'm stuck in this village full of people who hate me and want nothing more than to take their anger out on me!" The golden eyes said fulling with hate.

"Not in the slightest. I loathe the fact that you've been put through this it's unfair and I'll help you anyway I can." He responded

The golden floating eyes softened as she looked down at the ground taking in the new information. Her head shot back up and she asked

"Why do you insist on 'protecting' me, you're not even a ninja!" Karui said sarcastically

"I insist because It's what I feel is right to preserve your beauty. And I might not be a ninja but neither are you." Naruto shot back

Karui was about to respond but was interrupted.

"I thought you were her on your own accord, but to betrayed like that...I'll...I'll kill them," Naruto said whispering the last part.

The pair of golden floating eyes had a look of peer shock. She was flabbergasted at such a bold statement made by someone, on her behalf; after only knowing her for ten minutes. Her mind was blank and her throat was caught, you could've mistaken her for a coma patient.

A few minutes of silence later and the door to the jail room creaked open. The light pouring out from the door blinded Narutos' dark adjusted eyes. All he could do is listen as he heard someone walk in and command the former Karui to follow her. It was silent again and he could tell that the new person in the room was getting agitated.

"I said get up now! It's time for you to be introduced to your new hosts" The young women yelled.

Naruto the Kimosu listen to the voice intently because he recognized the tone. And then it finally dawned on him, the girl in the room, was Anko Mitarashi

With the shout however the former Kumo nin was shaken out of her trance and followed the other womans voice out of the room, much to the protest of Naruto.

"Where are you taking Kauri-chan you harpie!" Naruto yelled.

Anko merely snorted and turned away.

When the door shut, realization hit Naruto. He just let the one person he cared about (despite it only 10 minutes of knowing each other) get taken away from him without a fight. So in his new found despair, Naruto pawed around the cell to find a corner; and when he did he sat and cried. Although not for too long...

**Authors corner:**

**Cliffhanger no jutsu! Sorry about the long wait and the cliffhanger but I've had other things happen that I needed to attend to. Please review, I feel like I'm doing something wrong if I don't get feedback. I will try to update the story more often, but with school that might be easier said then done. Also if you want something to happen in the story, send me a private message I will take it under consideration.**

**-LivingLie**


	6. The Rescue

**Hello Readers,**

**LivingLie here with another installment of Masked Beast. Now I know that the last chapter was shorter but it was all I could fit in the chapter at the time. So now I plan making this chapter a lot longer and hopefully add some angst to the story involving the two main characters. Also I want to be a fun author, so no more asking for reviews in the authors corner. It's not cool to keep barraging you with that. So without furth...**

**Naruto the Kimosu: Wait just a second there! I must inquire about the story.**

**Me: *gulping* What do you want to know.**

**Naruto the Kimosu: *calmly* Why in the hell have you put me through so much shit so far? Aren't I your protagonist, Where's my respect.**

**Me: Whatever are you talking about. 'please don't kill me'**

**Naruto the Kimosu: Well, as you know...Well of course you know, you wrote it.**

**Me: *gulp***

**Naruto the Kimosu: I am hated in my village, my mother figure disowned me, I look like a skeleton, so on and so forth. What was purpose of this?**

**Me: Well I do have a lot of positive planned for you, and I did do you some favors.**

**Naruto the Kimosu: Oh you did me some favors, like fucking what?**

**Me: I did make you look badass, the hood looks awesome and your mask makes you look intimidating. Plus it makes for a good weapon.**

**Naruto the Kimosu: So making me look 'cool' is suppose to make up for everything! *cracks knuckles***

**Me: Don't hurt me! I did give you Karui as a friend!**

**Naruto the Kimosu: Then you took her away from me you asshole!**

**Me: You didn't read the title did you? *turns computer towards Naruto***

**Naruto the Kimosu: Hmm, "The Rescue" oh you're planning to...**

**Me: Indeed, so without further ado...**

**Mask of Determination**

Chapter 6: The Rescue

Last time

"Where are you taking Kauri-chan you harpie!" Naruto yelled.

Anko merely snorted and turned away.

When the door shut, realization hit Naruto. He just let the one person he cared about (despite it only 10 minutes of knowing each other) get taken away from him without a fight. So in his new found despair, Naruto pawed around the cell to find a corner; and when he did he sat and cried. Although not for too long...

'What am I doing? I said that I would not let anyone take away Karui without a fight! No I can't let these imbeciles impede on my life any further.' Naruto thought as the tears in his eyes started to dry and rage started to build.

Naruto's hands started to tremble, and he brought it up to his face. But then something new happened that didn't happen before whenever he went into this state, because the rest of his body followed suite and he started to yell.

"MOTHER FUCKERS AREN'T GETTING KARUI-CHAN, I'LL KILL EVERYONE HAHAHA!" The Kimosu declared like a psychopath.

With all the commotion a new jounin to the interrogation squad rushed into the room to see what all the hype was over. When he swung open the door all he could see was black around the room and his silhouette surrounded by a thin layer of light coming from the room he just exited. He slowly approached the cage that held the manic voice behind it and opened, the rusty bars to said cage. As he carefully opened the door still listening the the screaming of the boy the door started to creak and the shouting stopped. The jounins forehead began to excrete sweat at a rapid state. He took one silent step after another until his hands, fully extended reached for the hooded prisoner. Making contact which what turned out to be Naruto's arm and lifted the hunk of flesh into the air.

"You stupid fucking scum, If you don't stop with your screeching I promise you that no one will recognize your face ever again." The jounin snarled

"You're already TOO LATE!" Naruto spat at the jounin.

Taken back by the abrupt backlash, the poor jounin was too slow to reach to the very next moment. And if you were looking into the room all you would see is blackness and all you would hear is...

THUD!

THe most embarrassing moment of Karui's life was currently in progress. She was being marched down the middle of Konoha with Anti-chakra handcuffs binding her hands behind her back. Also Karui had eyes bearing down on her from the villagers looking on her with distaste and disdain. To make matters worse; she also had the snake mistress kicking her in the back every so often to make her move faster. Unfortunately, one of these kicks had too much power behind it and sent Karui down to the ground, face first.

With a loud smack she hit the ground which had sharp rocks sprinkled on the landscape and she laid there, unable to get up due to her disorientation. The crowd around started to laugh and point at the afflicted former Kumo-Nin. As she laid there she contemplated the last 72 hours of her life.

'Betrayed by a village, laughed at in another, what a great few fucking days.' She thought with a mixture of sadness and anger.

Giggling to herself, Anko sighed and grabbed the scruff of Karui's shirt and dragged her on the ground. Lifting her head, Karui's face was exposed and blood could be seen dripping from her forehead and nose. The friction from the ground caused tearing into the pants of the poor woman. After fifteen minutes of being dragged and laughed at the two women finally arrived the Hyuuga estate and they were greeted by a guard who had a stoic look on her face.

"State your business Mitarashi-san."

"I'm here for a drop off, and just to say have fun with your new plaything." Anko chuckled and sunshine out of the area.

The guard looked down and figured out why Karui was there, she was the 'gift' given to the Hyuugas by Kumo everyone was talking about. Struggling to her feet the once fiery red head submissively stated while bowing,

"My name is Karui, I'm here to serve the Hyuuga's."

"My name is Satuo, follow me, and warning you ahead of time. If you do anything to lead me or anyone else in this house to believe you're here to bring harm, you will die." The female guard said with a growl.

Karui gulped and tried to follow the guard into the house despite her still lingering disorientation. Making it into the main hall, Karui entered a room that held the entire Hyuuga family, main and side branch all. Satuo forces Karui to her knees in the middle of the room as Hiashi Hyuuga rises. Staring up into the eyes of her 'owner' a twinge of fear runs down her spine as realization of danger finally makes it's impact.

"Karui-san, you are here to provide services to the Hyuuga to pay for the misdeeds of your village, this I know you're aware of. But let me clarify a few things; If you disobey us at anytime, you will be severely punished, one worse than death. If you speak out of order then you will also suffer the consequences. Finally, if you raise a finger against us, I will make sure personally that you forever regret it. Hinata, I think you should introduce Karui-san to the rest of the estate." Hiashi said maliciously exempting the last part.

Hinata rose from her position and approached the kneeling woman. Glaring down at Karui an idea sparked in the princesses head, and she turned to her cousin Neji who was seething in his seat as he looked at Karui.

"Neji-Oniisan would you mind aiding me in escorting Karui-san around her new home." Hinata inquired already knowing the answer.

Neji's demeanor changed in an instant, his hate filled eyes changed into joy, and his frown defied all laws of gravity faster than light.

"Sure thing Hinata-Sama, I would want nothing more than to help you."

The pupilless boy jumped up from his seat and joined his surrogate sister in the middle of the room. Roughly he grabbed Karui's arm and pulled her up to her feet, forcing her to trudge out of the room. Hinata lead the way through the tour until she lead the little group to the outdoor training area. The Byakugan princess turned around and motioned with her head for Neji to assume a fighting position, while she then turned her attention to Karui.

"Karui-san, Neji-Oniisan hasn't had an equal sparring partner in quite a while due to his more malicious nature; And since his is side branch his is unable to spar with me or my Otousan. Maybe you'll provide a good 'partner' for him." Hinata said with a weird emphasis on the word partner.

Reaching behind Karui, Hinata removes the chakra cuffs from the restrained dark skinned woman. Resisting the urge to run away, Karui slips into a fighting stance and readies for Neji's first move when he said.

"Be careful, you do remember the rules in which you must abide by don't you?" Neji said in a smug tone.

"What, are you saying that I can't even fight you in a sparring match?" Karui asked dropping her arms and looking slightly taken back.

"Precisely; now hold still." Neji lunged at Karui with hate in his eyes and revenge in his heart.

Inside the dark damp cell a river of crimson slowly flows into the small amount of light that comes from the open door. A figure emerges from the darkness with blood over the shiny mask on his face.

Naruto made quick work of the jounin because of the direct headshot; that Naruto got on the jounin (the idiot made the decision not to wear his forehead protector).

Looking directly into the light the silhouette transfers himself from the holding cells into another room that could be mistaken for a waiting room. It had a desk on the immediate left of the door he just left and a row chairs on the right and a door right across the room from room was simple with a concrete floor with baren walls. Venturing forth Naruto moves towards the opposite door and walks outside. Taking a deep breathe of fresh air the Kimosu thought.

'Isn't it great to get fresh air again, although I was only in their for a few minutes...' Naruto mused while stretching until,

'Oh shit KARUI-CHAN! They took her...but where...She said that she was going to be a reparation because of the clouds act against the...DAMN WHAT WAS THEIR NAME!' The blonde thought then he lightly pounded one hand on another in realization.

"Thats right, the Hyuugas!"

With that the hooded figure dashed towards his only friend in the world. Dodging the sight of anyone they might be going out for a late night walk, taking the shortest path possible. He knew these paths because in many of his eavesdropping sessions he would have to make quick exits, and over time he devised the best route. Although still wounded from his fight with the Team seven he made relatively good time, about fifteen minutes, which turned out to be about five minutes too late.

Hokage mansion

Sarutobi was sitting in his office finishing up his late night paperwork, the kages heel as it's known as, when a knock was heard at the door. Taking in a deep breathe, he beckoned the visitor in with a low voice; and when the door opened he was greeted by the sight of Kakashi Hatake and a slightly injured Anci Uzumaki-Namikaze. Which didn't go unnoticed by the aged Hokage.

"Kakashi, why is Anci-chan in her current condition?" Sarutobi asked calmly

"Earlier tonight we encountered a thief that stole a black hooded vest, and my team tried to apprehend the criminal, but were easily dispatched." Kakashi said monotone while Anci flinched at the 'subtle' jab.

"If they were easily beaten then why is Anci-chan here?" Sarutobi asked quirking an eyebrow

"Well I should elaborate, the first member to attack was Sakura Haruno, but she was knocked out with a headbutt. After a few miscues from both Sasuke Uchiha and Anci here, the boy looked like he had won. But because Anci resorted to her Kyuubi form and the thief immediately gave up and was brought to the interrogation sector." Kakashi explained.

Pausing a moment the third hokage thought about what he just heard, and got slightly agitated assuming another reality.

"You let your students, a new formed team, take on a full grown adult who could've been a ninja himself? Kakashi you know better than that." Hiruzen admonished.

"I would also like to know where the rest of your team is." Sarutobi continued.

Kakashi was about to retort but was interrupted by Anci,

"But Ojiisan, he wasn't an adult nor a ninja. He looked to be about our age actually. And um the rest of my team is...in the...hospital" Anci said in defeat.

"(sigh) Kakashi, I'm ordering you and your team train in hand to hand combat and not participate in missions. If three genin can't take care of one civilian with ease, there is something incredibly wrong. But before I let you go I must ask what was the identity of the thief or at least a description."

"Well he said his name was..." Anci was interrupted with an abrupt opening of the door by a purple headed interrogation expert.

"Now that I'm done with that annoying mission, can I get a real one for once!" Anko said ignoring the other people in the room.

With a sweatdrop everyone stared at the blunt kunoichi, while said Kunoichi turned her attention towards the blonde fowhawked girl in front of her.

"Wow Anci, you look like you've been put through a meat grinder. What the fuck happened?" Anko said again completely ignoring all rules of decency.

Before the purple haired woman's question could be answered, a cough interrupted the new formed conversation.

"Can you please describe the criminal Anci-chan." Sarutobi said annoyed.

"Well for one, he was very malnourished and you could literally count his bones one by one. He wore tattered brown pants, a black hooded vest, and a clear mask that was harder than diamond." Anci explained while rubbing her forehead.

"Do you know what his name is?" Sarutobi said clasping his hands in front of his face.

Anci took a breath in about to say the name when the door flung open again. Irritated everyone look at the door way and were shock at the sight. A man was hunched over his knees holding his forehead with bleeding dripping out of his hand. Rushing over Anko and Kakashi propped the injured ninja up. Struggling to lift his head up the man spoke.

"Hokage-sama, a prisoner has broken out of the interrogation unit."

"What! Which prisoner is free!" The third shouted.

"I don't know, he just smacked me in the head with what felt like a stone and knocked me out." The injured man said rubbing his forehead.

Anci was the first to grasp the situation and she shouted,

"That's Naruto the Kimosu! The boy we arrested today!"

Sarutobi went wide eyed at the news, because he remembered that fateful night when he met the boy. He remembered what Orochimaru said about him and now it seems another prediction his traitorous student has made came true. He would be eaten alive by the question he posed, and the subject of the question was doing his job without even trying! Clenching his fists the third started seething in his seat and started giving the air a look of true hatred. But at that moment Anko got an idea,

"I remember when I took the Kumo ninja out of her cage, the gaki started shouting at me telling me not to take her away from him."

Hiruzen's mood changed at the surfacing of this revelation. A smile grew on his face as he was able to put to and to together and found out where the runaway was going. Looking up he ordered Anko to bring other jounin to the hospital and for Kakashi and Anci to follow him. With that order, everyone Shunished out of the room (And grabbed onto Kakashi) to end this night here and now.

Neji was looking like a fool.

Despite activating the Byakugan and being (for his age) an expert at the jyuuken, Karui was gracefully dodging every strike. At first Neji was amused, he finally had someone who test him to his fullest ability. But now his opponent was becoming a nuisance, and he felt as if he was being mocked by a girl with someone who should be beneath even him. Hinata though had a much different reaction; see she has been watching this entire fight with interest. She had a preconceived notion that Neji would of easily beaten the woman whom Hinata thought was a broken spirit; in fact Hinata thought she was going to leave early to give her brother some alone time. But now with the new turn of events, her feet were glued to ground and her eyes wide open.

"I thought I told you to stay still, you think you can mock me?" Neji snarled

"Pfft yeah, like I'm going to be a punching bag. But you can try to hit me if you can...boy." Karui said with a smirk and slight satisfaction due to the little bit of payback she got with the jab.

Neji seethed as he tried again to hit her, but she effortlessly manoeuvred around the prodigies glowing hands. Seeing the growing frustration in the eyes of her cousin Hinata decided to throw in her own to sense.

"Karui, I'm greatly impressed with your ability; if I could, though, ask you a question." Hinata interrupted the fight.

Both Karui and Neji stopped and looked at Hinata in silence. The thing is, that is exactly what they got from Hinata as well, silence. The dark skinned for Kunoichi of the cloud looked into the Byakugan-Himes eyes with anticipation for the question that never came. A calm wind blew through the hair of both females in the fighting area when a sudden sound, the sound of a palm hitting flesh and a voice saying,

"Your within my line of divination."

With that the redhead's eyes widened in realization that she was being distracted. With the first hit she felt numbness in her shoulder and then

"Two palm"

"Four palm

"Eight palm"

"Sixteen palm"

"Thirtytwo palm"

"SIXTY-FOuR PALM!" Neji Shouted the last attack.

The palms struck the woman's body with vicious force; each hitting with a sickening sound that could mistaken for a butcher tenderizing meat. But as soon as the attack started, it ended, and Karui lay motionless on the ground except for her beaten and cut face. She stared up into the eyes of the man that just assaulted her and she only saw oblivion, hers.

"Any last words." Neji gloated while his breath was shallow due to all of his chakra usage.

She didn't reply, she couldn't. All she could do is wait for the icy embrace of inevitable death.

Then Hinata walked over to Karui and looked at Neji.

"You know my father isn't going to take the loss of a new servant very well." She said almost bored

"I understand Hinata-sama, I owe you a great debt." Neji said bowing to his superior.

"That you do, and Karui my question is...How did that feel?" Hinata chuckled as she walked away.

Neji turned his attention back to his victim. His eyes filled with a sickly glee and Karui's with pure despair as she stayed with her head hung submissively. Cocking his palm back Neji dove in for the kill.

Karui with her eyes forced shut was praying for something quick, and when she heard Neji's grunt when he thrusted his hand forward; she was sure that death, anyway you look at it was coming and she was helpless.

The former Kumo nin...Couldn't be more wrong.

When Karui felt air across her face, she was confused as to why pain didn't follow. She lifted her heavy head and eyelids and was introduced to an odd sight. A boy with skin and bone legs and arms with a black hooded vest stood before her. Not only that, he was standing atop the hand of her attacker. Hinata stopped and looked at the intruder while Neji grunted loudly.

"You impudent worm! What are you doing here..! Fine if you want to intervene, you'll die too." Neji said freeing his hand from underneath the other Narutos feet.

The Hyuuga prodigy quickly regretted his words as he made looked contact with Naruto. All the white eyed boy could see of the person was, pure, psychotic, rage. The blond started snarling at Neji from beneath his hood, in turn, Neji started to creep back in fear; and both Karuis and Hinatas eyes were open with surprise.

Turning around the masked lad asked Karui in is usual drunken stupor with a theme of worry,

"Are you OK?"

The prone girl was more than confused. Who was this person saving her, and why? But she ran his voice over and over in her head and stared at his icy cold eyes that seemed to of melted a bit. Thats when she realized,

"N-naruto is that you?" She asked in a weak voice.

"Karui please answer my question." Naruto slightly impatient but still a kind manor.

The dark skinned kunoichi pondered the question, usually when asked; someone would immediately respond that they were fine, but this was different. Deciding to tell her rescuer the truth, with a low "Hn" she nodded her head horizontally, this was met by a loud yell and a demonic voice.

"What did you do to her! IT DOESN'T MATTER I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Taking off the hood Naruto The boys eyes looked to be bloodshot and his veins bulged threateningly, similar to the Byakugan except a little less prominent .

To say that everyone in the area was scared at the reveal wouldn't do it justice. Neji fell over in shock, Hinata took an subconscious step forward in interest, and Karui was just happy that for now she had a person working with her.

The tension in the air grew thick as silence fell. The yell that Naruto created could be heard carried in the wind. That wind happened to carry said sound into the mansion encompassing the dojo, in a matter of seconds the majority of the Hyuuga clan, including it's head, surrounding the youth.

"What is this peasant doing here?" Hiashi asked

"He interrupted my sparring match with Karui." Neji said regaining his bearings.

Hiashi shot a critical eye at Naruto, unflinching at the boys cold looks. Just before any radical actions could be taken by either party, a swirl of leaves appeared in the fray. When the dust settled it revealed Sarutobi Hiruzen, Anci, and Kakashi Hatake.

"What is going on here?" Sarutobi asked fully aware of the situation.

"This...THING! Interrupted my nephews training session Hokage-sama by assaulting him with unwarranted force." The leader of the pupilless clan said bowing.

Turning around the third asked the slightly calmer masked boy,

"What do you have to say to the charges Kimosu."

"I merely came to the defense of my friend, that person over their *points boney finger at Neji* was about to kill a defenseless woman. I don't wish to continue this further so I want to tell you what I'm about to do, Hiruzen-san." Naruto said in a shockingly (albeit still drunk) calm voice.

After the third was able to calm to crowd who were upset over the outrageous boys blatant comment, he replied to Naruto's proposition.

"Name your stipulation Kimosu-san, we'll see from there."

"It isn't something that needs to be discussed. I am taking Karui away from this estate. I will not be followed by anyone, and I won't be attacked as a repercussion either" Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

"HA! What makes you think that you can just take her, she's our property now." Hiashi responded snobbishly.

The Kimosu turned around and looked at the prone figure behind him, their eyes met. His eyes soften when he saw the crushed spirit. The eyes that floated in the dark prison that contained spirit and vigor now reduced to a shadow of it's former self, he wouldn't let this slide. Naruto crouched and moved his head closer to the side of Karui's face, after a few seconds of what sounded like 'will you come with me' another pause was in the air. A nod, about thirteen seconds later; from the prone former-nin which everyone took note of, Naruto responded.

"A stipulation of Karui-chans agreement with Konoha was that she could chose someone else to reside with if she saw fit and said party agreed. As you all saw she nodded when I asked her to come with me and with that I will be taking her." Naruto crouched again and picked up Karui bridal style.

"What stipulation are you talking about?" Hiashi asked confused.

"I guess I'll answer that; when Karui first came here, she was acting as a bodyguard to the Raikage. Then the Raikage offered her to us as a reparation for the incident with Hizashi." Neji saddened at the mention of his father. Hinata and Anci both paled at the thought of something like that happening to them.

"Karui vehemently argued against the trade but then she brought up an interesting point. What would she do if she was being mistreated by those who she was sent to. So I gave her the chance to reside in another place in Konoha if she and that party agreed to the arrangement. So what Naruto-san is saying is indeed true, because they both agree; Karui legally is bound to the Kimosu." Sarutobi continued.

"But I am curious Naruto how did you know about all of this?" Sarutobi finished with an inquiry

The blonde boy stared at the aged man with the wary eyes beneath his mask. He knew this man held the title of the Hokage, which meant he was the strongest ninja in the village. But it should also mean he should be the person in the village that is most worthy of trust, so to divulge information this tiny shouldn't bring him or Karui-chan harm.

"We merely talked. Are cells were next to each other and we were quickly on speaking terms." Naruto said casually

The Hokage nodded and asked another question.

"You didn't steal that jacket you're wearing, did you?"

Naruto's eyes went wide with rage for a moment, but remembering what situation he was in; staying calm was the key to survival.

"No I did not Hiruzen-san, the clerk said I could have this for free, but he lied." Naruto said trying to keep his anger underwraps.

Nodding Sarutobi understood the situation and everything was quiet...At least for awhile.

"Hokage-sama you can't be serious! You never even told us of this, if we would of know we would of..." Hiashi said in an uproar before being cut off.

"You would of what Hiashi? Hid the bruises and scars from me, you would have forced her to act like nothing is the problem. She was almost killed the first night, I must say I'm disappointed in this clan reaching down to such a barbaric low." Hiruzen said like a disappointed father.

Neji started to grit his teeth in frustration, he was shown up by a punk; and insulted by the leader of his village because of such a lowlife. He couldn't let his ego take that hit. mustering the last remains of chakra in his body, he took about half of it and dove for Naruto with Karui in his hands. The angered Hyuuga hit the Kimosu directly in the leg and Naruto collapsed under his own (and Karui's) weight. The blonde did what he felt was the most necessary and that was to protect the girl in his arms. Hugging her tighter; She landed atop of him still being held bridal style while Naruto was flat on his butt. Naruto looked up and saw Neji aiming for another attack and the masked boy pulled Karui closer to him preparing for the impact, that never came.

"That is enough Neji-san, if what Naruto-san says is true then you have no right to attack him." Surprisingly Kakashi was the one to stop the attack.

"He's right Hiashi, Neji, the deal was made with Karui. So by my word, you are not to follow Naruto and you are not to pursue Karui unless it is decided upon the both of you to come together once again. You may leave Kimosu." The third said with a voice that screamed of finality.

Naruto nodding hopped up on one leg and hobbled out of the area on one leg with the now unconscious Karui in his arms. It would be a comedic scene if it wasn't for the context of the situation.

Anci was shocked at what she just saw, a criminal that attacked several ninja set free without any consequences? What was the third thinking, doesn't he realize that the boy could be a threat to his village? This night was just too fucking weird. First being beaten by the masked boy and know this. Although, protecting Karui with such ferocity was something quite touching.

Hinata's thoughts were similar but she came to more of an epiphany. What the Hokage said was true; she was acting truly barbaric. An action unsuitable for someone of her stature and uncalled for given the Karui's life for the past couple of days. And she also came to a decision that the "Naruto the Kimosu" character is quite fascinating, she must learn more about him. She would retire for the night to contemplate the rest.

Kakashi was bored.

Neji was about to explode on the party of Kakashi, Anci, and the hokage until Hinata beckoned him inside; he obeyed without incident.

After calming the qualms of several Hyuugas, including the stubborn asses known as the elders, Sarutobi Anci and Kakashi were finally able to leave the estate about one hour later. At three in the morning.

As The three Ninja leave the Hyuuga estate, the youngest one asked her leader a question.

"Why didn't we arrest Naruto the Kimosu, he has attacked several ninja and almost killed one. Plus he still has the theft charge that my team and I arrested him for in the first place." Anci asked in a strained voice.

"Because Anci-chan, we would have to give him a trial. And since the trial would be made public, it would become common knowledge that a civilian boy defeated several of our best; including you Anci-chan. This could lead to skepticism among our clients and they might seek other villages for their missions. As for the theft charges, the boy had no indication of lying when I asked him, and those who can lie to my face surpass him by years of experience or are dead. I know this is all a stretch but living as long as I have, nothing is surprising anymore." Sarutobi Hiruzen ended with a sigh.

Nodding, in understanding what their leader was saying; Anci and Kakashi bid their farewells and disappeared into the night, leaving the aged Hokage in the front of his tower to his thoughts.

'I know what your are Naruto the Kimosu, I now know what you can do. (inner sigh) I truly regret putting you in the middle of this Karui but I cannot allow Naruto to align himself with someone like you. If I get a chance to take you both down, I won't show mercy.'

Sarutobi grinned maliciously.

**Authors corner:**

**Phew, that was a long ass chapter! I would like to say to those who have favorited thank you, and for those who reviewed (all 10 of you) I thank you for keeping my spirits high. I will try and make more of my chapters this length but that'll mean more of a waiting time. But you know what they say, Quality over quantity. Also next chapter I might put in an Omake, so look out for that. I also hope to introduce the sannin, and if that does come true; look forward to some serious fun!**

**-LivingLie**

**If you wish to support my efforts, please become a patron: LivingLie**


	7. Start of something

**Hey Readers.**

**It's me, LivingLie here! I'm back baby! I just have so much homework that I can't write as much as I want to. If I could get payed for writing these chapters I wouldn't leave my freaking room. But alas, I have to deal with cold school buses, all around stupidity and the incompetent students/teachers, and everything else that pisses me off about reality. Honestly, I did get a little bored with my own story; which is so fucking odd, I should be making this as good as possible and I'm failing. So although this chapter isn't going to blow everyone away, the next chapter will, thats a promise. But enough with my rant, without further ado...**

**Chapter 7: Start of something...**

Mask of life

Last time

'I know what your are Naruto the Kimosu, I now know what you can do. (inner sigh) I truly regret putting you in the middle of this Karui but I cannot allow Naruto to align himself with someone like you. If I get a chance to take you both down, I won't show mercy.'

Sarutobi grinned maliciously.

Emerging from her slumber; the blonde fowhawked girl yawned and stretched in her long extravagant bed contemplating what happened that night.

'Ugh, last night was a complete and utter failure. Having my ass kicked in front of everyone by a civilian is just...URG! But that boy, I need to know more about him. He looked so crude, but what he did for that girl; That could...No, was the ballsiest and sweetest thing I've ever seen anyone do .'

Anci left the comfort of her bed, still in her ninja clothes, that she laid in for only three hours due to hear late night. She walked over to the calendar across from her room and looked at the date.

Her eyes shot open wide, and her jaw dropped. She had completely forgotten about the date and who was visiting today, Hastefully she charged at her closet and tried to fit her new outfit as quickly possible. Once said chore was done Anci tried to rush out the door of her mansion but she was too late because she ran into a wall, of sorts.

"Where's the fire gaki?" The old man that Anci ran into said.

"Oh hi Pervy-sensei, Tsunade-sama." Anci responded in a defeated tone.

"Whats with the negative attitude, It's almost your birthday so be happy!" Tsunade said giving a cheesy grin and a thumbs up.

After some vain attempts in trying to escape; Anci invited her godparents inside for a little catching up.

"So, hows it been gaki, got any A rank missions yet like you said you would?" Jiraiya said sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha Pervy-sensi, poke fun of a kid and her dreams." Anci retorted with a slight pout.

After a quick chuckle from the elder parties, the expert medic nin stopped and stared at her goddaughters forehead.

"It seems that you got in a little skirmish last night Anci-chan." Tsunade said with a peaked interest.

"Umm it's nothing, honestly, I just bumped my head while..." Anci was interrupted.

"No offense Anci but your a terrible liar; the powers you received from the Kyuubi should've healed something as minor as a bump in little less than a minute. Now what really happened." Jiraiya said with a slightly serious tone.

Sighing in defeat and knowing that she couldn't possible lie to two sannin, she decided to tell them the (in her mind) embarrassing truth. As the story went on the sannin inched in closer contemplating every word she said as if it were a riddle. Then she got to describing the boy she ran into.

"It was weird. He stood with such confidence but at the same time radiated a sense of unease and trepidation. He fought in such a random fighting style it would be assumed that he, would be defeated with ease, but he was actually beating us without a problem. I had to resort to the Kyuubi to defeat him. But the thing I remembered most about him is the look in his eyes. It held even more conflicting emotions than his body language. When I could look past his mask..." Anci was interrupted again.

"What kind of mask did he have on?" Tsunade inquired

"Ummm. It looked to be a clear mask that fit over his face with straps connecting and keeping on his head intersecting in the back, why?"

"Hmm, interesting."

"What is it Hime?" The toad sage asked.

"Well the mask he had on sounds like one used in a hospital to keep a persons face, that has been extremely damaged, intact and safe." Tsunade explained as Jiraiya nodded in understanding.

"As I was saying before being interrupted for the umptenth time in the past twenty four hours, his eyes were so cold and verging on malice; but when then again all I could feel his pity. And his face was scarred, looked like someone had made him their own personal pin cushion. I guess I feel sorry for you Naruto the Kimosu." Anci meant to say the last part to herself but it was heard by her visitors.

Jiraya bristled at the name and quickly inquired about the boy further.

"Did he have blonde hair and blue eyes?"

"Come to think of it he did, his eyes were ice cold blue and his hair pale sickly blonde."

Images of the night over a decade ago rushed into Jiraiya's head. Orochimaru holding the boy telling everyone in the square that he was the motive behind his (Orochimaru's) actions that night. The initial rage of that night came flowing back into the toad sage and it was made obvious when the killer intent he leaked became overwhelming for the poor jinchuuriki. Before Jiraiya could settle back down and apologize however he was punched right in the head by the godmother which sent him flying clear across the room. Regaining himself the old perv stood and got a tongue lashing from his sannin counterpart.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jiraiya? What the hell was with the loss of self control! You inconsiderate perv you could have choked out Anci-chan!" Tsunade ranted.

"PLEASE STOP PUNCHING ME, UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE HER ONLY GODPARENT, I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY MORE OF THOSE I CAN TAKE!.. Oh and sorry gaki, I kind of lost myself there." The sage apologized.

"It's alright, but why did you go off the handle like that?" Anci asked with sweatdrop that formed on her head after the outburst.

Realizing the situation again, Jiraiya told everyone that he remembered the boy from the kyuubi attack and that this said boy might be him. While Anci sat down in mild shock, the sannin had a quick conference and decided that they would take matters into their own hands since it now concerned their goddaughter. The party of three left the mansion, with the plan to find this boy and get this whole situation worked out and solve the mystery of who this boy really is.

An alley somewhere in Konoha

Karui started to stir. Her eyes were still heavy but much easier to open than the last moments of her consciousness from the previous night. The first thing she noticed before she opened her eyes was that the surface she was laying on was hard and slightly uncomfortable but still manageable. When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was her savior, and lets just say it was less than savory.

"Umm, hello?" Karui said apprehensively

"Hello, Karui-chan; are you feeling better this morning?" Naruto said in a gentle tone that betrayed his cold eyes.

"I think I'll be alright, but how are you? I remember you getting injured last night."

"Well my leg still hurts but it's nothing I can't handle my dear, but is there anything you need? You're the one that got the full brunt of the jyuuken, because of my shortcomings?" Naruto said slightly dejected.

"Wait your fault, how? He was my opponent it was my responsibility." The redhead said off-put by his comment.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Naruto said monotone

"Because I...um...(sigh) couldn't." Karui said now feeling low.

"Exactly, I should've been there to aid you when you were handicapped. I promised to always help my friends and I failed." Naruto said back in his drunken stupor, than it was silent for a minute.

"What makes you think I'm your friend?" Karui said in a harsh tone, that she wishes she could retract.

"Are you saying that you're not my friend?" The masked boy said as the ice in his eyes softened and he radiated sadness.

"No no no no no no, you are my friend; but I was just wondering why you think I am." The fiery red head said taking cue from her friends eyes, and softening the mood.

"It's simple really. You actually talked to me, you weren't repulsed by my very existence like everyone else in this village. Hell, you've treated me better than the person who called herself my mother." Naruto deadpanned.

The red head jaw hit the floor at this revelation. Not only was this boy discarded by his village but by his own family, and to sound casual about it is something not even a veteran ninja could do. That's when it truly hit Karui what position she was in...

'I in control of this kids entire life..? Heh, he almost went insane just cause I was hurt; that could definitely come in handy in a place like this where you have no friends.' Karui pondered.

"I guess I understand why you care about my well being so much but it still slightly alludes me. What is it that you gain from me, what do I give you?" The redhead asked squinting.

"What do I gain from friendship? Humanity. All I wanted was for someone to be with me; I know it sounds selfish but I...just...don't want to be alone anymore." Naruto gave his heartfelt explanation.

Karui thought with a mile gaze in her eye, letting the words sink and truly take effect. His care for her so quickly in such a short time is creepy and unsettling, but at the same time the most touching thing she has ever heard.

Sighing, Naruto the Kimosu stood up and started to walk out of the tent, when he was stopped by his still prone friend.

"Where do you think your going Naruto, you can't honestly think you can just leave me here!" Karui said in a comical rage.

"I'm going out to get you some sort of medicine or remedy to help you out of your current state. I regret leaving like this but I promise it'll be short excursion." The Kimosu quickly made his exit, with a raging Karui left behind.

"GET BACK HERE TEME! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE!" Karui shouted again, then huffing in defeat turning her limp body as much as she could and while muttering something.

'Well... at least this better than that goddamn jail cell. *sighing* come back quickly Naruto...kun.'

The hooded boy made his way through the town via dark corridors and alleyways, while avoiding sight all the while. It had actually been an hour since he left his 'house' and he couldn't for the life of him think of where to go or what to get. This was the first time he had to deal with an injury inflicted upon by a Hyuuga, and it was on someone else to make matters worse.

This was his friend though, and if she needed help, come hell or high water he would make sure he would do whatever it took. Ending at that thought, the Kimosu rounded a corner and crashed into another person. While our blonde protagonist hit the ground the wall he hit stood tall. Gazing up from the ground Naruto noticed what he ran into was a person so he quickly started covering his face with his hands.

"Are you alright?" Came a monotone voice from on high.

"Sure, I'll be making my leave now." The Kimosu regained his vertical composure, and as he tried to walk away he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You look severely malnourished and injured. It wouldn't be right for me to leave a civilian alone."

"Look sir, I have a friend that's in worse condition than I, so I would appreciate it if you got out of my way so I can get her medicine." The Kimosu said with a slightly darker voice.

After mulling it over the mysterious man came up with a solution.

"Although I'm not an expert in medicine but if she's severely hurt, I will attend to her."

Naruto was taken back by this greatly. Someone just offering help without a second thought, now that was truly new. But could he trust this offering? Could this just be another ploy to take him away from his friend, or is this man being honest.

"First I need to know, what's your name?" Naruto inquired.

"The name is Shino, Shino Aburame." Shino answered.

Without any other promising option, and with a the fastest time needed to complete his quest Naruto reluctantly lead Shino back to his little shelter. On the walk back it was quite, way to quiet; someone had the break the ice. Seeing as how the skin and bone Kimosu was already uncomfortable walking with this stranger, learning about the stranger might prove to lighten the tension and maybe grant him a new friend like his Karui-chan.

"So Shino... Your last name is Aburame right? Isn't your clan a specialists in insect jutsu?" The Kimosu said breaking his normal quiet character.

"Hmm, you seem to know your people..." Waiting to hear his acquaintances name.

"Naruto, Naruto the Kimosu."

"Gruesome? I've never heard that last name before. But perhaps... Is it safe to assume you're an orphan?" Shino said in his monotone.

"Your also quite perceptive. Yes, I've been an orphan my entire life with no friends. And the first one I've ever made is hurt and I'll do anything to help her recuperate, and stop anyone from hurting her further." Naruto said with his fists clenched and his voice screaming with determination.

"It seems you care very deeply for her, I now understand your skepticism in trusting me with her. Can I ask another question Naruto-san? Why do you hold your hands in front of your face, why do you hide?" Shino asked bluntly.

"I'm not called Kimosu because it sounds cool."

Using his highly adept deductive reasoning (and common sense) Shino was able to decipher the meaning behind his new acquaintances dialogue.

"It's cruel how people come up with conclusions of someone else they've had little to no contact with, and then let that prejudice dedicate themselves. Honestly I see it as almost pathetic."

"I see that you know a bit about being shunned from society."

"I wouldn't go so far as shunned, but socially ostracized works well enough."

"Is it because of the bugs?"

"Yep, they seem to offset people."

"You're preaching to the choir, people look at my face and held south for the winter."

"..."

"Heh" They both laughed at the dark joke.

When the duo arrived at the mini bomb shelter like home, the Aburame seemed puzzled, because the place oozed an aura of 'random crap'. Entering in the shack they are treated to the sight of Karui sleeping. Walking carefully over, the masked boy gently shook the sleeping red head out of her slumber and introduced to Shino. After a few minutes of apprehension between the former Kumo-nin and the insect user soon dissipated after she witnessed how easy her paranoid defender was around him.

"So what seems to be your ailment...?" Shino Inquired the problem and her name.

"Karui, and...well I can't move because my chakra points have been closed." Karui answered.

"Your chakra points are closed, what did you do to anger the Hyuugas?" Shino asked sounding amused.

"You assume I did something wrong, It wasn't my fault any of this bullshit happened." The red said getting angered.

Silence ensued until the Aburame lifted his arms and a flood of bugs came rushing out of his jacket.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto the Kimosu shouted.

"This is part of the healing method Naruto-san. My bugs will spread out over her body and go to her chakra points and siphon chakra back into her system. It should speed up her natural healing process if not completely recover her chakra and her put her system back to the way it was, this is in theory however. So now Karui please be calm, because I'm not sure how you'll feel during or after the procedure so I apologize for the discomfort before hand." Shino stated.

As Shino was giving his special, Karuis' entire body was swallowed up by his bugs. It was obvious she was nervous her stomach could be seen moving rapidly. As the bugs engulfed her, the look of discomfort grew on her face until about three minutes in, she shrieked in pain. Naruto being ever so protective of his friends was about to deck Shino for doing this to her but he remembered what Shino had said about the unknown consequences of the procedure, so all Naruto could do was watch his friend writhe in pain. After about ten minutes the procedure was done and Karui was still lying down regaining her breath.

Blood dripped down his hands from his fingernails digging into his skin from inside his clenched fist, Naruto whispered a promise a promise to himself.

'Never, never will I let someone hurt you like this again Karui-chan.'

Naruto then leaned in and whispered his promise into the still panting red head. Her eyes widen at the promise but only a little, and a shade of red marked her cheeks. As Naruto sat back up and looked at Shino.

"Thank you so very much for helping Karui-chan. You're a good friend" And for one of the few times in his life Naruto gave Shino a genuine smile.

"No problem, I am a ninja and this is what I'm meant to do. But one thing bothers me, these injuries could only be caused by a Hyuuga, why in the world were you both attacked by them."

The Kimosu glanced over at his now recovered friend who nodded an affirmative and started to speak.

"Well I guess since you helped me, I should provide you with an explanation. Well I think that I should admit first that I was formerly a Kumo kunoichi..." Kauri explained

If Shino didn't have his hood, shirt collar, and glasses on, a wide variety of facial expressions would of been on display. From shock to anger was expressed (albeit still very lax), but that's still something coming from a stoic person like an Aburame. The most off putting thing for the insect holder was that his own Hokage, the one he called leader, would actually participate in an action that could be considered nothing less than slave trade.

What also scared him was how much brutality was involved in this case. Karui was no sooner transported into and then she was already injured by Anko. She was then threatened with death by a Hyuuga guard, then almost killed by a branch member! The whole mess with that clan would have to be dealt with at another time and place. This whole situation was just overload.

But the ever curious brain of the Aburame didn't stop there, his attention was turned toward Naruto.

"Naruto-san after all of this I'm glad you consider me a friend, and although I understand this might be abrasive, but I need to know...Why you're in the condition you're in." Shino said calmly while treading lightly on thin ice.

This caused Naruto to bristle, flinch, basically every nervous reaction Naruto went through. He started to recede into himself and go into another mental collapse when he felt a hand on his knee. He looked and saw Karui giving him a kind smile that reassured Naruto that he wasn't alone and that he would have support. Taking a deep breath in Naruto started.

"Well, everyday was like the last, they all involved the beauty Totra and my surrogate mother Futaku..."

**Authors corner:**

**I am so sorry for cutting it off there but I just felt it needed to end there. I will be adding an action sequence in the next chapter, and also so odd-curveballs for the climate of the story so stay tuned for that. Since I'm on Christmas break I hope to be able to add a lot more chapters (at least 3) so I'm really excited and I hope you are. I also want to say that if someone could give me an idea for omakes or just how to start one that would be great! Cause I'm just stuck when it comes to writing comedy. Anyway I hope to see your reviews and your smiling (figurative) faces! See ya next chapter!**

**-LivingLie**

** If you wish to support me, please become a patron: LivingLie**


	8. The Truth to be Revealed part 1

**Hello Readers**

**LivingLie here, I'm here with a new chapter for you my loyal followers! In this chapter there will be love, hate, action, ext. In this chapter I am playing on converging a lot of these characters into one area. I want the characters to develop from there and thats what the main focus is going to be around. If that made any sense whatsoever. Also I get people complaining about how Naruto only knows a headbutt and he should get a bloodline or something. Well guess what I like the fucking headbutt and he's going to keep it if I so decide. If you don't like it then you should of read better at the beginning when I said this wasn't going to be like other stories where Naruto is omnipotent and an excellent sword fighter. But I wanted to keep this short so, without further ado...**

**Chapter 8: The Truth to be Revealed pt.1**

**Mask of unity**

**Last time**

"Naruto-san after all of this I'm glad you consider me a friend, and although I understand this might be abrasive, but I need to know...Why you're in the condition you're in." Shino said calmly while treading lightly on thin ice.

This caused Naruto to bristle, flinch, basically every nervous reaction Naruto went through. He started to recede into himself and go into another mental collapse when he felt a hand on his knee. He looked and saw Karui giving him a kind smile that reassured Naruto that he wasn't alone and that he would have support. Taking a deep breath in Naruto started.

"Well, everyday was like the last, they all involved the beauty Totra and my surrogate mother Futaku..."

As the malnourished boy went on and on with his tale, his audience became more and more enraged and saddened. To think that a little boy had to deal with all of these, sickening trials is nauseating at the very idea.

Karui had the most (out of the two) visible reaction to the story. She started to pity the storyteller at first but then realized the person he turned into as a result. Sure, he was not your ideal citizen, he had a cold exterior and could be downright psychotic at times. But considering the hell he was put through, he turned out just fine. Hearing how he was cut without mercy and betrayed by the one person he loved made the redheads blood simmer...No literally when he fingernails punctured her skin blood came out in steam... Nevertheless, the boy that saved her from certain doom sat in front of her spilling his guts about his past trusting her with every word. She now regretted ever thinking about using the boy and cringed at the hypocrisy. The redhead was so angry when she was betrayed by her friends and village, and she was going to about to do the same. No, she would stand by her friends through thick and thin, to the ends of the world.

Shino on the other hand was being mentally demolished. He was brought up to believe that Konoha citizens were the most caring and understand, but the counterexample sat in front of him; with irrefutable evidence to the contrary. His mother and father, his clan heads, his leader the Hokage, tried to indoctrinate him into their agenda of a shallow and ignorant world. A place where Konoha did no wrong and everyone was happy. He was being played for a fool! Naruto is brutally honest and wouldn't lie to him like everyone he knew did...

"I know I dumped a lot on you but it sure feels good to get off my chest...Guys are you alright?" Naruto asked in his drunken stupor while still hinting concern.

"We had no idea..." Karui said trembling

"...That you suffered through such atrocities." Shino said trying to regain his calm demeanor.

"It did suck but theres no need to get mad about the past..." Naruto said trying to calm the qualms.

"Naruto-kun, I don't think you get how much of a deal this is." Karui said in a surprisingly pleasant while Naruto blushed at the honorific.

"Indeed, if this is true the whole image of Konoha is a just farce and I think shouldn't be continued as such. Naruto do you realize your life and Karui's tale could bring the downfall of Konoha's public image?"

Although she already knew that Naruto would play apart in Konoha's image, Karui didn't contemplate her own position yet. And now that she thought about it, what Shino said made perfect sense. Who in their right might would make deals, trade, or hire ninja from a village that participates in something close to slave trade. If the village itself wasn't morally repulsed by such an action, a village who might not care about it would fear for it's image because they would be dealing with such a people. And even though this isn't to much of a rarity when it comes to the ninja world, civilians sure as hell wouldn't understand it, which is the only population that matters. Narutos' mind traveled along the same track as Karui and arrived at the same destination.

"My Kami, your right Shino. This could lead to some major problems...And payback for Karui and I would be oh so sweet! *chuckles like a psycho* But why do you sound hopeful when you say that this village will fall, aren't you one of it's ninja." The Kimosu asked confused.

"Yes but my loyalty is for the truth as well. I can't serve someone or something if I don't believe in it's cause. It would be illogical for me to contribute to this charade any further, although I admit it's kinda rash, once we confirm the injustices it will be the only right move." Shino said sighing at the beginning of the statement.

Karui was especially taken back by this statement. She was a ninja less than a week ago, and betraying the village that she swore an oath to was unspeakable. But now that she got a look at the true side of the ninja world, she understood Shino's position a lot more; in fact she wholeheartedly supported it.

"Ok...So how do you plan on 'confirming the injustices'." Naruto said imitating Shino, earning a giggle from Karui.

"Well thats simple, ask the Hokage himself of course." The Aburame stated like it was the most obvious thing the world.

Silenced ensued upon the group as the kimosu and his best friend try to comprehend what their newest comrade just said. Basically they were going to march into the residence of the strongest ninja in one of the strongest ninja villages, and demand him for answers. Yeah there's no flaw in that plan...

"YOU WANT US TO DIE YOU MANIAC!" Kauri and the Kimosu echoed together.

The insect user was unphased by the outburst and simply continued.

"Your forgetting, I'm a heir to a prominent clan here. Also my father is on the counsel, so theres no reason for them to mistrust me. And to answer your question before you ask it, due to my status that trust is shared with you guys as well." Shino explained.

Naruto and Karui blinked at the explanation, dumbfounded by ignorance to the obvious. After facepalming a few times the group were about to leave when Naruto brought up a point.

"You know, we've all known each other for less than a week total and we're already going to do something as brash and bold as this." Naruto scoffed at the situation in front of him.

"Well I guess the best of humanity brings people closer together. We've all been lied to or mistreated by this village in some way or another and that has brought us closer together. But I'm just concerned about one thing." The redhead said.

"What would that be?" Shino inquired.

"Well, we will be poking around in a villages personal business. I know from being a ninja that the Hokage won't like that and conflict is almost a guarantee." Karui lowered her shoulders in realization that they would be defeated or killed without a sweat. It also needs to be mentioned that Naruto slipped into another area of the his home without his friends noticing.

"That's most likely to happen but that doesn't change the fact that we have to do whats right. It's only logical to act now before people get suspicious of us, because if they even get a little weary they'll be on guard and the truth would be locked away for good." Shino said slightly solemn.

"True but do you think a kage level will break just because he's caught slightly off guard?" The redhead said with a quirked eyebrow.

"I don't expect that this course of action will make a significant difference. But considering probability, we do have a greater chance with this approach."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"It wasn't suppose to."

Huffing, Karui turned to the direction in which she thought Naruto was to get his input on the situation when she noticed that he was gone. Frantically she looked left, right, up and down to find him when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was boney, cold, and bruised...Oh thank kami it was Naruto, although at first touch she did jump a bit.

"Now where did you run off to?" Karui said like a mother scolding a child.

"Umm...I was...getting you a present." Naruto said nervously in his stupor.

Bowing he presented his best friend with a perfect conditioned short sword. It had a red handle and three dark red streaks running across the top, middle, and bottom. Karui was flabbergasted at the present, mostly because she wondered where in the hell did the little Kimosu get a sword of this quality. She she voiced her question.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, but where in the hell did you get this?"

"Well, I was wondering around the training fields and noticed one girl was shooting weapons out of a scroll in endless supply at a Hyuuga, who from last night now know was Neji. When the weapons would near Neji he would deflect them off into several directions, one of them happened to be the short sword and I took it just in case I needed it later. And when I brought you back here from the Hyuuga manor I added the design myself. I hope you like it." Naruto said with venomous emphasis on the word Neji and a little bit of hesitation in the last sentence.

'Huh, so thats the short sword that TenTen claimed she lost; what a small village we live in.'

Karui's golden eyes were on the short sword. Although it wasn't her katana that she had before she was left in Konoha, it was still very impressive and thoughtful. She took a few swipes at the air to test out her new blade, and it felt natural and it granted her a feeling of power that she has missed for the passed couple of days. After sheathing the short sword in a home-made sheath that she also received from Naruto, she started to stare at him. Through the scarred face and just focused on the dry ice cold ice. Despite the repulsive nature of them, it had an opposite effect on her. These were the same eyes that saved her from certain death, nursed her back to full health, and now armed her so she could get revenge on a place that wronged her so much.

Naruto the Kimosu was entranced by the warm eyes of his best friend. The he eyes that first granted him any sort of acceptance, the eyes that spoke to him like he was an actual human being and not some catastrophic mistake of nature. The golden eyes that didn't flinch whenever he would make his appearance and the golden eyes that thanked him for his presents. Finally the same eyes that called him Naruto-kun...

The red head short sword wielder and the masked boy were so lost in the each others eyes that they forgot about the third party member. Moving his hand up to his face Shino coughed to break the quite. Shaking their heads like they were in a daze the two friends looked away from each other awkwardly.

"I think it would be best if we just left now." Shino stated as the rest of the group simply nodded.

Leaving the tent, the newly formed group tried to leave the alley way until they were stopped by a voice that all but Shino were unfamiliar with.

"So thats the Kimosu, I'm not impressed." Said the voice.

Looking around the group of three tried to locate the voice until Karui pointed to a nearby roof, the two guys whipped around and spotted the silhouette that their female companion pointed out. As there eyes adjusted to the late-morning sun, they could only make out that the figure had black pants and a green overcoat.

"Who's there, and how do you know about me?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, I guess it would much more interesting if I actually met you face to face." The feminine voice said.

The shadowed figure jumped off the roof and landed in front of the group of three. The aura of dominance and strength was almost overwhelming. But getting past that point the identity was easy to figure out once the whole her whole image went unobscured. From the blonde hair, to the amber eyes, and the bust size was unmistakable. It was Tsunade Senju.

"So I heard you had a skirmish with my goddaughter last night. You were actually able to hurt her which is a feat, but I really hate it when people hurt my family so..." She ended her sentence as she shot forward and her fist made direct contact with the Kimosu's stomach.

Naruto shot back like a cannonball being shot out of a pirate ship. He was shot back into a group of crates and barrels. Dust covered the ground in which he lay.

"Naruto!" Shino and Kauri shouted in concern.

"What the fuck was that for you BITCH!" Karui shouted in a righteous fury.

"Look girl, I won't tolerate any abuse of my family. The second he harmed Anci-chan he signed his death warrant." Tsunade explained

Both Karui and Shino new who Anci were either from reputation or personal experience with her. While Shino was angry that Naruto was decimated in a single blow, but knew that if he attacked the sannin he would lose. This thought never crossed the mind of Karui, because she rushed in without a second thought.

"Fire style: Raging Red Fire Sword" Karui shouted as her short sword was engulfed in flame.

Taking a dive at the sannin, Karui made a an artful attempt to slice through Tsunade. However this valiant attempt was stop short by Tsunades hand. Looking up, Karui was injected with the fear of god when she had killer intent unleashed upon her full blast.

"Do you really think that you could even harm me girl? I will teach you a lesson in humility." Tsunade said rage building in her voice.

With a quick movement the blonde sannin moved her hand in a position where he thumb was holding back the forward progression of her middle finger. As Karui was on one knee Tsunade flicked her right in the forehead, which in turn sent the former ninja flying back. The redhead was sent into a wall next to Shino, her head making a sickening thud. As the bug boy attended to his injured friend manic laughing could be heard.

"hahahahAHAHAHAHA!" Came the mysterious laugh.

Tsunade could only think for a second before she heard words never uttered by a 'living' person.

"YOU DUMB FUCKING CUNT! HAHAHA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU HAHAHAHA!" Screamed the psychotic voice.

In an instant a black figure with blonde hair shot forward at the blonde sannin, and despite her years of battle experience she was so caught off by the comment she was too slow to stop.

THUD!

THUD!

THUD!

THUD!

The medic nin was hit repeatedly in the forehead by the Kimosu's mask. To her credit she stayed standing, and in her fury dived at the psychotic boy made direct contact with his stomach again, but this time he hung on to her fist.

"Get off you little teme." She said trying desperately to shake off the boy. The elder blonde stopped shaking when her opponent started shaking again.

"I HONESTLY DIDN'T CARE WHEN YOU HIT ME. BUT HURTING KARUI-CHAN...I WILL AID IN YOUR FUCKING DESTRUCTION, SHINO USE YOUR INSECTS NOW!" The insane Kimosu yelled.

Now in normal circumstances Tsunade would of easily taken flight but this was different. The one weakness she held was being exploited to the fullest extent.

Blood

A fountain of it was flowing from the Naruto's mouth after getting hit for the second time in the stomach. She stared at the crimson flow in petrified fear, completely oblivious to anything being said or done.

Speaking of something being done in the fight, after brief hesitation due to contemplation of actions, Shino sent his horde of parasitic insects to envelope the blonde sannin. What came as a shock to the Aburame is that the plan of attack actually worked!

His insects swarmed around the still sannin and quickly covered her body up to the arm that held Naruto (and promptly dropped said boy who returned to his friends) and drained her of her chakra. With the blood from Naruto she stayed still despite the bugs. When Naruto regrouped with Shino and Karui, the masked boy asked his fallen friend a question that bleed with concern.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah I'll probably feel in the morning but...Holy shit Naruto! What about you, you're gushing blood." Karui said turning the attention back to Naruto.

"Umm, I guess I am, I think that we should hold off our little questioning until we can leave for our destination without being attacked." Naruto said in his stupor while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly

As his two friends started chuckling with one another, Shino observed the progress with his bugs. Everything turned out to be working well. The only problem was that the Senju had such a large amount of chakra in her reserve, so much so that it would take a while to drain her dry. Time that incidentally, they didn't have.

"Fire release: Flame Bullet" A voice shouted

Fire rained from the sky with great fury, but also with equal amount of precision. The precise part came into play when the fire moved along Tsunade with such a gentle touch that it only removed (fried) some of the bugs, while scaring off the others. The voice that completed the jutsu landed right behind Tsunade and held her up. He was soon joined by a much smaller figure, whom he traded off the care of his fallen teammate to. The larger figure was Jiraiya and the smaller one was Anci.

"What did you guys do to her!" Shouted an infuriated Anci

"Hey don't blame us, she attacked me first and then Karui-chan." Naruto shot back.

"Shut it, you little demon, I will escort you now to the Hokage for punishment. And if you come with me without a problem I promise no harm. 'now' " Jiraiya said through his teeth, thinking the last part.

As Naruto was about to retort, he was stopped by Karui and Shino.

"Naruto, we got lucky when we defeated Tsunade, I don't think that'll happen again with someone of the same stature." Shino said trying to convince his friend. As Naruto tried to say something again he was stopped.

"Please Naruto-Kun, let's go before any of us get severely injured." Karui pleaded with Naruto.

Sighing, Naruto reluctantly agreed and surcomed to the wills of the Icha Icha author.(Don't think of that you perv) If it was only that easy however.

"Before I take you in, I need to ask you a few things. First, to the boy in the mask I need to know if you are Naruto the Kimosu." Jiraiya asked saying Naruto's name like poison.

"Yes indeed I am, what does that have to do with me." Naruto asked.

"The second question is what, what did you do to inspire him?"

"Him? To whom are you referring?"

"You know well goddamnit! Orochimaru, what did you do to inspire Orochimaru and the Kyuubi attack!" Jiraiya shouted, which started to draw a crowd.

This caused several things to happen. Karui looked over in shock at Naruto, Shino although shocked to the core kept his composure like a pro, and Anci freaked the fuck out.

"You did WHAT YOU LITTLE PRICK!" Anci shouted with her voice getting more demonic throughout the sentence, while now working with some medical jutsu on the unconscious sannin who taught it to her.

"I didn't do anything and I have no idea what you're talking about. All I've heard since I've been born is that I've helped Orochimaru in some way and I still don't get it. I was a infant, a baby, what the hell could I do? Please answer me that question Jiraiya-san, what is it that I could of done to Orochimaru to cause him to unleash the Kyuubi?" Naruto retorted shouting very loudly, and the crowd was building to a large capacity.

As Jiraiya was contemplating the question the crowd was starting something terrible.

"Hey is that who I think it is"

"Yeah it's the Kimosu, what is he doing with the Aburame heir and that girl."

"He must of kidnapped them."

"Yeah and master Jiraiya must of been trying to stop him!"

"Why is Tsunade on the ground?"

"He must of attacked her and won."

"If he was able to defeat a sannin than we're all in trouble."

"Don't worry master Jiraiya, were here with you all the way."

These quotes are brought to you by assholes of the ever growing crowd.

As the short sword wielder and insect expert were wondering how in the hell these people could jump to conclusions so damn quickly.

The only thought that went through Naruto's head was 'What the fuck did I ever do to deserve this shit?'

But on the other side of this bullshit, the toad sage and his goddaughter had smiles on them that could cut through fog like a hot knife through butter, although not complete anime smiles. Remembering that his teammate was in a potentially critical position however, the smile was wiped off his and he became serious again.

"Although this is flattering, I would appreciate it if you would leave this to me." Jiraiya trying to calm to crowd, except it didn't completely work, in fact it didn't work at all.

Whack!

The Kimosu was sent falling to the ground after getting hit in the back of the with a random glass bottle. Luckily, before he could hit the ground, he was caught by his best friend who then cradled his unconscious head in her arms.

"What the hell was that you balless shithead!" Karui screamed.

"That wasn't even low, that was down right pathetic." 'Is this this the real Konoha?' Shino said checking his friend and withholding the last part for his inner monologue.

Anci still aiding her godmothers limp body on the ground working on waking her up she had to agree with the duo. It really wasn't necessary to attack someone who already surrendered. The mohawk girl was starting to see why some people might have complaints about her home village.

"Now that was cowardly, please leave now before I make you!" The icha icha author said growing in frustration.

Deciding not to bring the wrath of a master ninja upon their heads, the crowd made a hasty retreat. Sighing the sage walked over to the group of kids only to be meet with a glare and the sound of vicious buzzing.

"Look now I know what you're thinking..." The sage was interrupted

"Yeah were thinking about how slow we're going to kill you!" Karui venomously spat.

"Look little lady, I don't want to bring you in under more charges."

"I don't think you get this situation Sannin-san." Shino interjected. Jiraiya looked on with a quirked eyebrow so Shino explained.

"You see Tsunade-san attacked US without provocation, and with her monstrous power, you should be bringing her to the Hokage for attempted murder of a civilian. Also, you should be looking for the person who assaulted my INNOCENT friend with that beer bottle!" Shino said on the verge of having an emotion.

To say that Anci and Jiraiya were furious would be an understatement. All that could run through their minds was the audacity and disrespect the Aburame had to a Sannin who on many of occasion saved people. But they also couldn't find a flaw in his logic. Even if Tsunade was the one that was being attacked, (which was highly unlikely since all three of them went out to find the Kimosu and 'talk' to him) for a person of that skill and power to use that much force against an unarmed citizen is unimaginable. A death sentence would be enforced for anyone of a lesser standing.

"But one thing is going to happen, and that's going to be us going to the hokage." Shino said in a voice teetering on malicious.

Everybody flinched at the unexpected cold and almost scary tone from the Aburame. But surprisingly it was Karui who was the first to protest.

"But Shino, what about Naruto, I don't know if he'll be able to make it without some sort of medical attention." Karui pointed out, but just as she did so.

"I'm glad that you care, but honestly I think I'll be ok." said Naruto looking up at Karui from her lap.

Now it was time for everyone to be shocked like a suicidal man who just dropped a toaster in his bathtub . A thought ran through everyones mind, or at least it was a similar thought.

'How in the fuck is he conscious?'

"Well that was unexpected...Can you walk Naruto?" Shino asked.

"I think so." Naruto said getting up to his feet. The only remnants of his injury was blood on his face.

"My insides feel like they've been scrambled, but I'll be ok... But Shino's right, we are going to the hokage now, here Karui-chan let me help you up." Naruto said in his drunken stupor.

Speechless Karui just dumbly took the Kimosu's hand and started to walk out of the alleyway until they were stopped.

"Where do you think you're going gaki?" A just awakened Tsunade said.

Recognizing the voice of the person, Naruto would not hold back. Which in hindsight would of been a lot wiser. But what the hell, the bitch attacked a friend, no courtesy will be given.

"Why can't you lay flat on your back and shut the fuck up. A whore like you should know how to do that by now." Naruto said flatly.

Holy fuck did that silence everything in the immediate area! Jiraiya was slack-jawed, Anci was turned pale as a ghost, Shino went bug-eyed (pun intended), and Karui just proceeded in just shaking her Kimosu friend.

"Are you out of your mind!" Karui shrieked just receiving a stare in response.

"Umm, I think we should go." Shino said running (or sprinting for dear life) into the mainstream of Konoha, followed by a just as quick Kauri, and then a leisurely Naruto.

All three of the members of the group eventually convened in a spot about a quarter mile away from the alleyway, they were greeted with glares. Also Naruto was about to get a tongue lashing from his friends about his shocking comment. But lucky (or unlucky) for him the uncomfortable feelings from the glares they received and the scolding he was about to get were soon forgotten and replaced by a vicious roar.

"I WILL FUCKING DISEMBOWEL THOSE LITTLE COCKSUCKERS!"

**Authors corner:**

**Ok, now I don't know if that was as epic as I promised but I just had to cut off the chapter there because it felt so right! Don't worry I'll get to work on the next chapter immediately so don't worry about a delay. Also I have a problem in my story and I don't know how to solve it. I want to add another character to the little group I have (Karui, Shino, and Naruto) but I can't decide who. Here's the three I was thinking about**

**1. Hidan**

**2. Kakuzu**

**3. Kankuro**

**Now this list doesn't dictate the only characters I will think about. Leave a review telling me who I should add.**

**-LivingLie**

** If you wish to support me, please become a patron: LivingLie**


	9. Festival

**Hello Readers,**

**It's me LivingLie here. I would like to apologize for the delay. I had written a chapter but I didn't save the document, so when I turned off my computer the chapter was deleted. And I'll be the first to admit that this chapter is a little iffy, but the next one will be a ton better and will be up a lot sooner. Please if you notice conginuity errors in my chapters, tell me because this is my first story and there's probably going to be a ton. And just to keep you in suspense I'm going to invite Naruto, Karui, and Shino to an interview at the beginning of the next chapter. Now enough rambling;**

**Without further ado...**

**I do not own Naruto in the slightest way, only the OC's.**

Mask of Revelations

Chapter 10: A Jinchuuriki's Birthday

Last time

"I don't know what you're going through but just know that you got friend in me and Shino." Karui comforted.

Shino walked over to his friend and placed a gentle hand on the Kimosu's shoulder. And although the bug boy didn't speak his actions spoke volumes to the confused boy. The friends sat there in complete silence, coming together the first time as true comrades, marking the first milestone in this legendary teams history.

Unknown area

'Even I thought that Humanity couldn't sink this low.'

'Power means nothing anymore. I trained and trained but it turned out not to help...'

'...Not one fucking bit.'

'Heh, the irony is actually pretty funny. They call me a demon!'

'Ha! Those bastards swill in their own filth just because it's fun.'

'I did nothing to deserve this but be born...But spawning from the same hate.'

'HAHAHAHAHA! I wish I could end this bullshit, but even I'm to weak.'

'...'

'Fuck my life!'

* * *

><p>Naruto base camp<p>

It was about five minutes after the team broke apart after their sentimental embrace. Despite the close scene, an awkward silence befell the newly instated ninja team. Laughing however broke the silence.

"Heheheheh." Chuckled Naruto

"What's so funny?" Karui asked incredulously.

"Just thinking of our situation." Naruto responded.

"It's quite interesting indeed. I hope you have a plan for us." Shino said probing Naruto with the dilemma.

"Yeah? Well I do. But there's things that need to be accounted for." Naruto said sickly as Karui spoke up caught off guard.

"You are insane aren't you Naruto-kun?" The redhead asked the rhetorical.

"Why yes Karui-chan, but would you want it any other way?" Naruto said with a sick grin.

Though this person still creeped her out at times, she had to admit that it was slowly growing on her. But something did concern her. When the fuck was Naruto nominated leader? He gets to tell her and Shino where to go and when, and the worst part is that they both did it without a second thought. In the Hokages office, Naruto stormed out and commanded that they followed and like good little followers. Something needed to be said now.

"Naruto, what do you see Shino and I as?" Karui asked seriously.

"My friends of course Karui-chan, I thought that was clear." Naruto said slightly missing the kun that he was trying to get accustomed to.

"Then what makes you think you can order us around?"

"Nani?"

"In the Hokages office you told us to leave, personally I wanted to ask more questions but you took it upon yourself without consulting anyone else. " Karui said monotone.

"W-W-Well I d-d-didn-n-n't think it mattered, I assumed we were done. I'm honestly sorry if I offended you Karui-chan but I think you're blowing things up a little bit." The Kimosu said nervous.

"Look, I'm glad that you saved me from the Hyuugas and took me in without question. But I still have my independence. So I can't take order from people, not yet, especially after Kumo." Karui said with her head sinking.

Taking note of the situation, Naruto walked over to Karui and put his arms on her biceps slightly shaking her in the process. Her head moved back up and looked into the eyes of the masked boy, said eyes were became soft and almost turned into a nice cerulean blue.

"I'm slightly disappointed, but in myself more than anything." Naruto sighed and continued.

"I hate to think that you would think of me on the same level as the Kumo-temes. Karui-chan I told you that you were my first friend, the one thing I prayed for since I could remember. I would sooner be engulfed in fire than do anything that might hurt you. I guess I assume leader so I can make sure you're safe." Naruto said from the heart.

"..." Karui was stunned into silence as the blonde turned to his Aburame friend.

"Shino I don't even know where I can start in thanking you. You were planning to leave the ninja ranks just because of my story. And to defend me from an enraged demon, that is truly something a friend would do. But the best thing you did was healing Karui-chan, and for that I am eternally grateful to you." Naruto said bowing.

"I must say Naruto...You have a bad case of bipolar disorder." Shino said in his emotionless voice.

As Naruto chuckled at the slight jab, the red head in the room still was trying to process the thoughts. She was mostly wondering where the hell the boy came from. How can someone like this exist in reality without warping it completely. A person with complete devotion, to an almost stalkerish degree, but still somehow remained charming was scary. Not to mention the fact that his looks alone could make most people turn tail and run. But something was just so alluring to his character, she was questioning if it was his light side shinning through the darkness or whether it was the shadow that was being cast in the apparent light...

"...Karui-chan you there?" Naruto said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Uh, yeah, what do you want." It was more of a command than a question.

"We were heading over to the Aburame compound to get some of Shino's research materials. You coming?"

"Do I honestly have a choice?" Karui deadpanned.

Laughing Naruto answered with a simple no, at which Karui scoffed at. Moving out of their base the group made their way to the Aburame compound, hopefully using the shadows of night as a cover.

* * *

><p>'Could I really do it? but it wasn't my fault...I didn't know.'<p>

'All I wanted was to be the best...Was it my ego that blinded me?'

'My one mission in life, being told from the very beginning, to join everyone together...'

'I failed with my own family...He needed me and I wasn't there.'

These were the series of thoughts that ran through the head of one Anci Uzumaki-Namikaze. She had been extremely distraught ever since the incident with her brother. The worst part was that her brother was right, she wasn't better than trash, like her sensei said

"Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum."

What could she do now? there was no way that she could continue her life the same way. How can you rectify a situation that is at absolute zero... Build from the ground up! But how...Wait, wasn't her birthday tomorrow?

* * *

><p>Sneaking around a village during the cover of night was hard enough, but that was only the half of it. The other half consisted of sneaking into the compound of a clan who were built on defense and detection.<p>

How fucking fun.

As the group of three made it to the outer boundary of the compound, Shino made a motion for them to go under a certain part of the wall that had a hole in it. The Aburame noticed the hole when he was younger and used it to sneak out of the house whenever he wanted to do more of his insect research. Karui had relative ease moving through the hole, although her shirt did snag on the wall halfway through. Shino had the most difficulty; despite the fact he used the hole that was in his adolescent years, so getting the fairly large male through the hole proved to be quite the task. Finally Naruto was able to slip in without a problem due to his flimsy structure. Once inside Shino stopped and looked at his friends.

"Now theres usually sentry kikaichu around here, so be very careful where you step." Shino advised as he tip toed stealthily around his backyard.

Following his actions Karui and Naruto simply mirrored his steps. The group arrived at the door on this side of the compound and Shino motioned them to stop, and they did. Removing his second hand from his coat pocket the boy placed his arms at a 180 degree angle he remained motionless for a few seconds until a cascade of bugs descended from atop the door to the base. Freaking out a bit Karui's breath hitched, while Naruto looked on in awe. The bugs that appeared from the door made their way to Shino and then they disappeared within his coat.

"This is half of what I wanted to collect, the other half is inside in the drawer of the desk next to my bed." Shino said as Karui and Naruto nodded.

Opening the sliding door the group was welcomed into an odd room that was light by the dull light from the moon. A plain bed sat in the left corner of the room while a desk sat at the right with a chair underneath. But upon entering they were surrounded by several different cases of kikaichu that had different labels on them.

Fire.

Earth.

Lightning.

Wind.

"What do these labels for Shino?" Naruto inquired.

"The labels indicate which environment the kikachu work best in and they help me if I were to be assigned to a team with a specific chakra nature."

The blonde Kimosu and his red headed friend were impressed with the insect expert. This level of detail and precision would work great in the ninja world, and to think Konoha was two seconds away from losing such a great talent. Before he went over to the his work station, Shino once again removed his hands from his pockets and collected a few of the bugs from each aquarium like display.

"Why not take all of them?" Karui asked.

"I've already mixed to many different species together, it could be detrimental to my health." Shino explained once more.

Like clockwork with every other question, Naruto and Karui simply nodded as Shino continued with his collection. Shino walked over to his desk and removed the papers he wanted from said desk. Everything was going by easy...Too easy. But before anyone could bring up the unusual leisure of this 'high ranked' mission, a new player was introduced.

"Shino-kun who are these characters?" A feminine voice said stoically.

Karui and Naruto froze at the sudden sound, but Shino remained still.

"These are my friends Naruto the Kimosu and Karui...Okaasan." Shino said monotone.

"Okaasan?" Naruto and Karui whipped around to get a full look at the figure.

They saw a woman who stood slightly taller than Karui who also donned glasses like her son, except they were sleek and the shades ran from her nose to the beginning of her ear. Her collar was smaller than the males of the clan, this was displayed by her face (besides her eyes) being in clear view. She wore a coat similar to Shino's except her coat was more body friendly. Finally her pants were plain black, and were bottomed off with black ninja sandals.

Naruto turned his head away hiding his face, while Karui calmed down no longer confused by the situation.

"Now what have I told you about bringing friends over at night." The mother asked in a somewhat cutesy voice.

"Nothing...I've never brought friends over before." Shino stated awkwardly.

"Oh, that's right you've never had friends before, I'm sorry I forgot." The mother said putting her hand behind her hand in embarrassment, oblivious to the hurtful content in her words.

Naruto and Karui just watched on as they saw their friend flinch at the comment but soon regain composure . The conversation between parent and child had a monotonous pattern. She would say something that had no bearing on the situation like "Did you feed the kikachu" or "When was the last time you showered?" And Shino would answer with the fewest words trying to hide his embarrassment from his cackling friends. This however ended with a coherent question...

"What are your friends doing here at this time?"

"*Sigh* They're here to help me move out, I'm going to be living with the Kimosu from now on."

Silence

Dead Silence

"Would elaborate please?" The mother asked in a mood offsetting voice.

"Why would I? You've already got all the information you need don't you?"

"Indeed, and I must say the developments of the past while is quite disturbing."

Karui looked in astonishment, completely miffed at the fact that the woman in front was such a proficient information gatherer. But the question was how in the hell did she find out, but then something dawned on her.

"You used your bugs didn't you?" She inquired already knowing the answering.

"My aren't you the quick one. Yes, when you first entered the room I planted some of them on you, the siphoned some of your memories and I know I've seen the last twenty four hours of your lives." The mother said stoic.

"But since when can kikachu steal memories." Naruto entered into the fray with his drunken stupor right behind him.

"Thats for my clan and you to never find out boy. Now I must ask you two *points at Karui and Naruto* to evacuate the premises."

All three kids trade glances and nod at each other.

"I'm sorry Okaasan, but where they go, I go." Shino said turning away from his mother and walking out of the building with the blonde and redhead until they were stopped.

"Excuse me? I won't take your insubordination any longer young man. Now you wait in the living room until I arrive and have a long talk with you." The mother said as venom started to bubble at the back of her throat as she appeared in front of them.

"Sumiko-san, you saw what has developed over the past hours, it would be stupid of you to think that a simple threat will change my mind." Shino said with a dry ice tone as he and his friends walked around her.

The newly identified Sumiko was caught off guard. Never had she been talked back to by anyone in her compound, but to hear her normally calm son refer to her as anything besides 'Okaasan' hurt. It hurt tremendously.

"Are you doing this just for the Kimosu?" Sumiko asked with a sad tone.

"Yes and No. I am doing this because it was our clans duty to protect him and we failed miserably, also he's one of the only true friends I ever had. But I'm also doing this for the truth, as you know. I refuse to be lied to anymore." Shino said clenching his fists at the side of his body.

"I see, Shino you do realize with this act you do know that you'll most likely be excommunicated from the clan." Sumiko said grasping at straws.

"Sumiko-san, I do not care if I am banned from this clan. This is the only way to get what is true, to live a life without lies." Shino said without turning and he continued to walk.

The three left without any more hassle.

* * *

><p>The next day went by fairly quickly, but that didn't change the fact that it was nevertheless boring. The trio did not want to go outside because kami knows what the civilians or the ninja might have in store for the new ninja team. Although it's banned to take any physical action against a fellow ninja, in this village, rules aren't as solid as they seem.<p>

These were the reasons the group had as to why they didn't step outside that day, but that night was a whole other subject.

"We're going to the festival." Naruto stated in the air that was filled with the sounds of excitement from the festival outside.

"Whhhy?" Karui asked incredulously

"Because, what else are we going to do?" Naruto answered nonchalantly, hiding his real answer.

" *Sigh* There are several things wrong with your idea Naruto." Shino said with a sigh

"What exactly?"

"Well have you forgotten your phobia of the public, even in the presence of my mother you grew nervous. Don't forget, the main attraction tonight is going to be your sister. I don't need to remind you of the last encounter do I?" Shino asked incredulously.

"Ahh, but that makes all that much more vital to carry this out." Naruto said with a mischievous tone.

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" Karui asked.

"It's just as Shino said, I'm related to Anci Uzumaki-Namikaze, that means I'm both a Uzumaki and Namikaze, so shouldn't I receive some of the spoils from my name? Plus even though this place has been home to me, I don't want my friends dwelling in the same conditions."

"What are you going to do; walk up and ask Anci for money." Karui asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not going to ask, I'm going to force them to give us what is rightfully mine." Naruto said darkly

"That doesn't explain how you're going to get over your phobia." Shino said a little aggravated.

"The point is I'm not, I want the entire village to see what they've done to a child of their beloved hokage..." Naruto said with more venom in his voice.

"...Besides, who here doesn't want to see the reaction of everyone when they find out a freak like me is technically higher in status than they are. So are you going with me?"

Karui and Shino trade glances.

"Do we have a choice?" They said in unison.

After a chuckle from the 'leader' the group was off into a another night they will never forget.

* * *

><p>She was bored and sad all at the same time. She didn't feel right celebrating a day that didn't completely belong to her, the other half belonged to her brother. Plus the celebration each year was the exact same each year; she would sit on a chair that was hoisted in the air as she was paraded around the village with a loud crowd meeting her everywhere she went. After a lap around the village, Anci arrives back at the center of the festival where she is let down from her pedestal.<p>

With a bored look on her face she looks out on the crowd when her attention is drawn to the people who approached from her south.

"Happy Birthday Anci-chan." Tsunade and Jiraiya said simultaneously.

"Oh hi." Anci said dejected.

"Whats the matter gaki, it's your birthday; cheer up!" Jiraiya said with a grin.

"I'm not the only one with a birthday today." The blonde said sounding darker but due to the noise of the crowd only the sannin heard her.

"Who are you talking about? If you mean that Kimosu brat than your worries are misplaced." Tsunade said.

Anci looked up to her godmother in confusion and said, "You guys always taught me that family was the most important thing we have, and now you want me to ignore my brother? It makes no sense!"

The sannin looked down knowing that they couldn't refute what she said, but they still needed to get through her head two things. One, it wasn't her fault that Naruto suffered; and that he was a problem that needed to disappear.

"Anci-chan, the Kimosu is the prime example of what you've been fighting against. He is chaos and he radiates hate, aren't these things that you want to rid the world of to make it better for everyone?" Tsunade asked already knowing the answer.

"Well yes but..." Anci was interrupted by her other godparent.

"And just think of how many people that hate can hurt, did you already forget about Gaara. If it wasn't for you showing him some kind of friendship imagine how much different he would be know, someone like the Kimosu wants to undo all of that." Jiraiya said sternly.

Anci was even more confused now, what could she do now? Should she side with her brother or with the rest of the world. When put in that perspective it sounds easy but turning your back on blood is a lot more difficult. But if she sided with Naruto she would turn her back on everyone she loves, Tsunade, Jiraiya...Gaara.

"I understand, though he is my blood he stands in the way of peace. He must be removed." Anci said choking back tears.

The sannin were happy for their godchild, although they were sick that the first major obstacle in the way of her dream was the only other person in the world that shared a blood connection with her; it was a win nonetheless. It was the toad sage that noticed the crowd in front of them died down quite a bit, and a look of concern grew on their faces. Realizing they noticed the downcast mood of their hero, Jiraiya spoke out.

"Don't worry, she's so touched that so many people care for her that it got a little overwhelming this year."

The crowd sighed with relief and happy smiles grew on their faces knowing their were appreciated by their idol. But before more cheering could ensue a group of three people emerged from the clusfterfuck of konoha citizens.

"Hey there Oneesan, how's your birthday going?" The hooded blonde asked in a calm, non-threatening tone, but with his hands in front of his face .

Everyone turned to see the three kids, and were perplexed by the group. The Kimosu, the Kumo prisoner, and the Aburame heir together was still a strange sight to behold. Before anyone in the crowd could also raise the question why the pariah referred to the idol as sister, said sister answered.

"Just fine Otouto, I'm glad to see that you've calmed down since before, somewhat anyway." Anci answered genuinely happy that her brother changed and she might not have to...get rid of him later.

"What's going on here?" One villager asked.

"Did they just call each other brother and sister?"

"Are they related?"

"Now that i think about it, they do look somewhat similar."

"Oh my Kami, if he is the fourths child. Imagine what he what do if he knew about this!"

The sannin started to sweat, this is not what they were planning. Tsunade decided to interject.

"What is it that you want Kimosu, have you come back to attack Anci again." Tsunade said.

Some people in the crowd who witnessed Naruto's fight with team seven turned and shouted at the masked blonde.

"That's right he tried to kill Anci and her team, that Sakura girl is still in the hospital." A random person from the crowd shouted.

A cold wave rolled off the crowd onto the small group trying to intimidate them; needless to say it failed. Naruto rolled his eyes, Karui returned the glare, and Shino just stood calmly amongst the angst.

"That's enough, I will not have this malice at my birthday party. At my brother no less!" Anci yelled bringing up a forgotten topic.

The crowd looked confused, no one knew how to make heads or tails of the situation. On one hand the most hated resident in the village is presented in front of you and his death , and on the other hand that same person is the only living relative of the most important person in your life span. Oh the dilemma.

"He is no Uzumaki or Namikaze." Tsunade said trying to salvage the situation.

"My blood begs to differ." The Kimosu retorted.

"Blood isn't everything. While it is true that you are biologically related, you must carry the same character as the rest of your family to be seen as one of them. To be a member of a " The slug sannin said with a lecturing tone.

"Pfft, that doesn't matter. I'm here to claim what's mine, that being some of my...families estate." Naruto said shakily in his stupor.

"Why should we treat you with respect of a descendant of the fourth when you want to tear down what he built?"

"I don't care what you think of me, I just want my shit."

"So you're just a parasite, once you find out you have relatives you'd rather take their things than have an actual family. Pathetic." Jiraiya spat.

"For one it isn't parasitic if your taking whats rightfully yours. Two, the only reason why I'm doing this is to make life easier for my friends (he earned a smile from both of them with that). And finally I rather take material items, then take the time out of my life to talk to a bitch like her." Naruto finished pointing at Anci with one hand while covering his face with the other trembling hand.

Besides the teenagers, everyone in the immediate vicinity was in an furious uproar. People started throwing random objects at the small group, which said group easily blocked and deflected while keeping their position. Jiraiya and Tsunade stood snarling at the brazen genins; what they wouldn't give to beat the shit out of each one of them. But Naruto, Karui and Shino were genin and if sanin ended up beating them, the personalities of genin be damned, it would be considered treasonous because of the ranking. The weirdest thing about the entire scene is that the birthday girl had tears running down her face, and sadness was not an emotion she prefered to show in public.

"Why! WHY! I didn't mean to hurt you, I made a quick judgement and it was my mistake. I'm sorry brother, please stop acting insane." Anci pleaded.

"You want my sanity *Drops his arms slowly away from his face*? That was taken from me years ago; with every cut on my face and every cold shoulder. Oneesan you might of never of known a mother, but I have. And the person I loved the most in the world told me I was nothing more than trash and she never returned my feelings for her. We all have to get over pain and fear, but first you need to get over yourself." Naruto said looking his sister in the eyes.

Something connected in the boys head, his own words dug into himself. He realized that he no longer needed to fear or feel inferior to those around him; he was the better out of everyone in the crowd (excluding his friends). As the impossible happened, Naruto started to cry; because he was no longer afraid.

Karui brought Naruto into a sympathetic hug with a slight smirk and melancholy eyes as Shino put his hand on his friends shoulder in his form of comfort.

"Looks like you're truly no longer afraid of others anymore." Karui whispered in his ear.

"I...guess I'm not." Naruto looked around and met the crowd eye to eye with no fear in his heart.

During this fairly touching scene as new spell was being cast over the other half of the Uzumaki-Namikaze heritage. Her face was vacant as a single thought, that was born by the rant of her brother, finally sunk in.

'He's right, I need to get over myself. I need to get over him.'

With that Anci dashed at the small group with the intent to kill.

**Authors corner:**

**Wow that was a long chapter, but I need to say again sorry for the delay I just had so much to do over the last while that this was put on the back burner. All I'm going to say more is I have a poll that I would like for you to vote on.**

**-LivingLie**

** If you wish to support me, please become a patron: LivingLie**


	10. Snapped

**LivingLie: Hello Readers, It's me LivingLie here! Coming live from in front of a live studio audience!**

***Audience cheers***

**LivingLie: Thank you, thank you. I am here to do as I promised in the last chapter and interview the protagonists of "The Masked Beast" Naruto the Kimosu, Karui, and Shino!**

***Audience cheers louder***

**LivingLie: So without further ado...**

**Female Audience member: Oh my god he said it, he said it! *faints***

**LivingLie: Ooook...With that moment out of the way, heres our protagonists!**

***Outcome Naruto, Karui, and Shino looking taken back by the spirit of the crowd as they took their seats.***

**LivingLie: I would like to start out by thanking you for coming today.**

**Karui: Who are you?**

**Naruto: His name is LivingLie, we're characters in his story.**

**Karui: Characters in his story? What does that even mean! And how do you know about this Naruto?**

**Naruto: I-um, met him before.**

**Shino: Now thats an interesting development.**

**LivingLie: *ahem* I would like to start out by asking a few questions...**

**Shino: There wouldn't be any need to ask questions if you already all about us.**

**LivingLie: Indeed I do know, but the fans don't. So my first question is for Naruto; Which of your friends would you least like to face in a fight?**

**Naruto: Well that would be Karui-chan, although Shino is a close friend; Karui is the first person to look at me without malice and hate.**

**Karui: Thanks Naruto-kun *blushes*.**

**Audience: Aww.**

**Karui: SHUT UP! *Still blushing***

**LivingLie: It seems you care deeply for Karui.**

**Naruto: As I said, she is my first friend why wouldn't I.**

**LivingLie: Have you ever thought of her as more than a friend?**

**Naruto: What do you mean?**

**Karui: Don't answer that Naruto-kun.**

**LivingLie: Have you ever thought of the day when Karui might become Karui the Kimosu.**

**Naruto: I'm lost**

**Karui: GOOD! Stop asking those kind of questions already, move on!**

**LivingLie: Fine, but still on the topic of Naruto, it seems you're quite protective of your friends. What would happen if someone tried to hurt them.**

**Naruto: I would murder them slowly and painfully. (He said slowly, deliberately, and evilly)**

**Audience: . . .**

**Karui: . . .**

**Shino: . . . I expected nothing less.**

**LivingLie: Well then, next question is for Shino. How would you respond to people saying you act too rashly in the story, to emotional?**

**Shino: How so?**

**LivingLie: Well they say that you joining Naruto and turning your back on the Aburame's was rash and illogical.**

**Shino: I merely took the job my clan was assigned to do, and I made the decision to do so quickly, but it was still thought out. As for my 'family', just because I share their blood doesn't mean I'm obligated to them, that much is obvious.**

**LivingLie: But isn't that still an emotional reaction, the kind you so desperately want to avoid?**

**Shino: I won't lie and say that I haven't changed. With the introduction of my new friends I've slowly grown out of my Aburame shell. True I still value logic and reason, but emotion does have it's place.**

**LivingLie: Fantastic answer. Last, but far from least, Karui. I want to start out by asking how you feel about starting a new ninja career.**

**Karui: Not really fucking happy about it.**

**LivingLie: Why?**

**Karui: Oh I don't know how about the fact that the people I grew up with stabbed me in the back, and fed me to the sharks?**

**LivingLie: Are you afraid that it's going to happen again?**

**Karui: Well of course I... *She stops to see the shocked expressions on her friends face* (despite the fact Shino's face was covered).**

**Naruto: Karui-chan...**

**Shino: Karui, we are not like them; we're in this together.**

**Karui: I know Shino but it's difficult because that's exactly what I thought before.**

**Naruto: Karui-chan, please if you ever think I'm going to betray you like that, or hurt you I want you to kill me.**

**Audience/Karui/Shino: WHAT?**

**Naruto: I don't want any doubt in either of your minds that my loyalty to you is absolute. The moment anyone else tries to hurt either of you I will kill them, without hesitation, that includes myself.**

**Audience: *gasp***

**Shino: The same goes for me, I will aid you in endeavors from here to the eleventh circle.**

**Karui: You guys...T-thank you s-so much.**

**LivingLie: Well I thank you for your time, but I think it's time to continue the story...**

**Mask of the Malevolent**

**Chapter 11: Snapped**

**Previously:**

"Looks like you're truly no longer afraid of others anymore." Karui whispered in his ear.

"I...guess I'm not." Naruto looked around and met the crowd eye to eye with no fear in his heart.

During this fairly touching scene as new spell was being cast over the other half of the Uzumaki-Namikaze heritage. Her face was vacant as a single thought, that was born by the rant of her brother, finally sunk in.

'He's right, I need to get over myself. I need to get over him.'

With that Anci dashed at the small group with the intent to kill.

* * *

><p>The small group was put off by the abrupt killing intent coming from the female blond that was moving at high speeds towards them. While Karui and Shino were petrified with fear Naruto quickly tried to defend his friends with everything he had, that being his body, as he rushed in front of them. Anci's fist dove into the Kimsou's gut and would of sent him into the nearby orbit if he wasn't caught by his newly thawed out friends.<p>

"What the hell, did you lose it you fucking bitch!" Karui shrieked cradling her injured comrade.

"That was cheap and eve. You will not go unpunished."

"I'm only doing what's right. I gave him a chance to become apart of my family be he refused, his death is purely on him." Anci said like a robot albeit with a disgruntled face.

"His fault! The only reason he's like this is because you *motions to everyone in the crowd and Anci* treated him like shit! You know what I'm sick of you, if you don't leave I'll erase you from my sight." Karui said with the mask of rage plastered on her face.

With that threat Karui stood up and took out the short short that Naruto gave her as a gift. With a quick motion to the side, and a quiet chant, Karui's sword started on fire.

"It's sad that someone with so much passion, is so desperate to die." Anci said with a straight face.

Shino looked on at the potential holocaust that was slowly unfolding in front of him in frustration. One of his friends was knocked out in his hands, the other was going to fight one of the most important people in the village to the death. The decision he had to make was obvious but it wasn't one he was happy with. While the two double 'X' chromosome wielders stared each other down Shino quickly got his unconscious friend out of dodge by covering his Naruto with bugs and the bugs carried him away, back to their base (no one dare touch the bugs because...Well their bugs...and they look icky).

"Huh, it looks like my brothers little minions have one and hid their master how touching." Anci said in a bored yet smarmy tone.

"What crawled up your ass bitch, are you sad that your brother who you think is so much lower than you actually has people who genuinely care about him." Karui retorted smugly.

"You're kidding right? Look at everyone here, they're here for me and to celebrate my existence. And what about my brother, the only one that likes him is the Aburame outcast and his little whore!" Anci added to the conversation with a new air of condescension that she recently gained due to her new personality.

Karui gritted her teeth and she decided to rush her foe head on. Flaming sword in hand and a protesting Shino behind her, the redhead descended her rage upon her opponent.

TUD

Anci caught the flaming sword in between two hands and just smiled at her opponent. Training with Jiraiya she learned how to control the Kyuubi's chakra, one perk of this is resistance to fire.

"Is that really all you can do?" Anci spoke slightly surprising Karui who quickly regained herself.

"Not in the slightest." The redhead said to the surprise of Anci.

The flame on the short sword started to increase in size and intensity. No longer able to take the heat the blonde jumped back to get out of the uncomfortable situation. However in her flight she took a deep cut to her shoulder from the short sword. But this injury was promptly healed by the Kyuubi's chakra.

"How fucking cowardly. You have to get help from your demon just to keep you alive after the first attack. But is it really a surprise that the Kyuubi would want to keep his little bitch intact." The redhead sneared.

In a fury, Anci took out a kunai, and moved at a pace that Karui couldn't keep track with her eyes. In the time span of three seconds the mohawked blond appeared behind her adversary posed to strike, before she could unleash her lethal rage her arm was prohibited from making forward progress by a forgotten party.

"If I may interject, but you will not harm Karui-chan today." The former-Aburame said in a cold tone.

"You fucking insect, get off me!" The prodigy child shouted as she shook her hand free and once again jumped away from confrontation.

"T-Thanks Shino-...Kun." Karui said hesitantly, caught off guard by Anci's speed and Shino's sudden addition of Chan onto her name.

"We're friends Karui-Chan, and I think we're close enough by now to address each other as such." Shino stated.

"I guess your right." The female member of the three man group said sheepishly putting her hand behind her head.

"Hello, weren't we in the middle of something?" Anci asked getting annoyed from being ignored.

"Oh I'm sorry, I get easily distracted when dealing with something as insignificant as a fight with you." Karui said digging deeper into Anci's ego.

"ENOUGH! I'm sick of your shit, you'll regret the day you were born!" Anci shouted as she once again rushed Shino and Karui.

Before Anci could make an offense this time however, Shino made the first move by creating a small bug barrier around the redhead and himself. Still in the rage Anci used brute force to get to her desired target, but in this interest that only turned out to be a detriment to her cause. Once her fist hit the barrier she was immediately rushed but the bugs and in less than seven seconds half her body was covered in bugs. Doubling that time, the legacy of the fourth was covered completely and her chakra was being sapped like a milkshake being drank by a fat kid. The redhead relaxing her stance turned to her friend.

"Have I ever told you how cheap your bugs are?" She said with a huff.

"Are you complaining, seems like an indecent time to do so." Shino retorted cooly.

"Touche'... (she scans to surrounding audience to see their aghast faces) Oh you can't be too surprised we beat her, she was in over her head challenging us." Karui said with...Well, the best way to put it is; with "swag". The crowd just looked on appalled by the teen.

"I think your getting a little arrogant." the male teen said dropping her back down to earth.

"Buzzkill." The redhead said in defeat.

"Nevertheless, I think we should return to Naruto to see if he's ok."

"Your right Shino-kun, lets go."

As the teens started to walk away a sudden rush of malice ran up their spine, quickly turning around they noticed the horde on top of Anci were slowly falling off into a red mist. Eventually, through the ashes that were once loyal minions of Shino's army, Anci emerged with a red cloak surrounding her body.

"I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF!" The blonde girl roared

Gasping the team of two were takin back, sure they heard the stories about a bijuu's rage but in person it was a completely different experience. The sheer killing intent tolling of the blonde was enough to strangle a high jounin. But things only went downhill from there.

"Anci-chan we're here to help!" A certain pinkett yelled.

Emerging from the crowd the newly released from the hospital Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hm, typical you would eventually need our help." The Uchiha said smugly, but in a friendly manner.

Anci, taken back by her friends arrival couldn't help but smile a bit. And the smile got even more savage when she realized what this meant for the fight.

"Hmph, Three against two this should be quite fun."

* * *

><p>Four blocks from the fight<p>

A certain unconscious Kimosu was being carried away by a swarm of kikachu, until he regained his his eyesight and conscious mind. At first he started to panic but he realized who's bugs covered him, and he calmed down albeit slightly. Once the thought of why he was being carried away the bugs started to separate from each other and they let out a shriek. The heartbeat of the boy sped up again as the bugs started to spread leaving him on a random sidewalk.

"What the hell was that about?" Naruto inquired to himself, until he heard a sound.

"Ahh!" A shout of pain rang out in the village.

'That sounded like...SHINO!' The Kimsou thought to himself.

"Ugh, you son of a bitch!" Another voice was heard from a distance

'That was Karui-chan.' Naruto thought getting increasingly angry to his boiling point, but he eventually boiled over that point leaving an even more dangerous Naruto to inhabit the land.

Luckily there was no one to see the masked boy at the time because if they did a pang of fear would of shot through their heart like sniper. Naruto started to cackle like someone in an insane asylum. Around his small group of allies his sanity was fairly intact, but alone and knowing that their being harmed returns him to the true Kimsou we all know (and I know you love).

"Onee-san, soon it will be your screams that drench konoha."

Suddenly around the boy a devilish cloak formed. It rotated around his body like clouds over land. It started to feed his desire to inflict pain on those he hated. And the more he gave into it the wider it expanded and deeper shade of purple/black was created. The cloak itself expanded around three feet from it's center (Naruto's chest). As Naruto proceeded to make his way back to the fight the cloak would mold itself around the surroundings leaving no trace of it's activity behind.

* * *

><p>Back in the fight<p>

"You were just boasting a second ago, where is your loudmouth now?" Anci's demonic voice came off more or less like a smug teenage girl, as she furiously slashed at Karui who was blocking (just barely) with her short sword.

'Shit, this isn't good. My leg is burning. That damn claw got me, SHIT!' Karui seethed in her mind.

"Tsk, I didn't expect anything less from an Aburame reject." Sasuke said attacking with his kunai at great speed, Sharingan activated.

"Yeah what Sasuke-kun said." The pink haired banshee said as she swung her chakra powered fists that could do a lot of damage if it hit (with the exception of a certain someone's mask).

'Damn, I can't feel my arm. Sakura must be able to disable chakra points at a touch just like the hyuugas. Fuck.' Shino thought, for once losing his cool mind for a moment or two.

The duo were backed into a stiff corner, this fight was more than they thought. Taking nothing away from them, Shino and Karui are good fighters. In this case however, whether it comes to taking on the most powerful jinchuuriki head on. Or fighting the apprentice of the slug sannin plus an Uchiha with his sharingan activated, a bad ending is inevitable. Breaking off from their fights the red head and Aburame defector regrouped.

"Do you having any ideas?" The red head whispered.

"Not of the top of my head, I can't think of a way out." Shino whispered in a monotone voice.

"Oh look looks like some ingrates are having a bit of difficulty trying to figure out how to beat us, how amusing ." Sakura smugly stated.

"Would you please shut your trap you..."

"I'm sick of conversation, Sasuke you and I will end this NOW!" Anci declared interrupting her red head female counterpart.

"Wind Terror!" The blonde girl shouted

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke immediately followed combing the two techniques which combined together made an intimidating dragon that made it's way to the duo that were petrified.

'Oh shit!'

Both Shino and Karui braced for impact and certain doom until an immense aura of evil washed over the crowd (who ran hiding into nearby alley's at the beginning of the fight) and the combatants themselves. In what seemed to be an instant a mass of purple and black sat in front of the Kimosu followers, as it seemingly blocked the fire dragon, with an extended limb.

As the dragon dissipated into smoke, everyone stood in awe of the malevolent power before them. However before they could ask what exactly happen, the mass shot forward and hit Anci in the gut with was presumed to be a fist. Turning, it roundhouse kicked Sasuke into the same area as his teammate, and finally grabbing by the collar of her shirt, threw Sakura into the body pile. As soon as this entity decimated team 7, it shot back to the injured Shino and Karui, it's 'face' looking at them. While the aura did distort the image within, it didn't however stop friends from recognizing each other.

"Naruto-kun!" The ex-Kumo shinobi shouted hugging through the shroud.

As the crowd looked on in complete shock and confusion Shino summed up what everyone thought in the deep recesses of their minds.

"That was impressive."

**Authors Corner:**

**Whew, it was really awkward trying to write a chapter while putting the interview first. I have to say that, I do think that I need to make Naruto do something more sadistic. I'll admit the introduction to Naruto's kekkei genkai was sporadic but what the hell, this story starting to fall into a parting, why not throw in a wrench. In the next chapter, introduction to a sensei, evil TRULY sprouts, and the chunin exams. Prepare to give Karui and Shino a lot more credit because badassery out of them is coming soon. If you want me to change something please review and tell me (specific things if you will) what you want me to do to change it. And if you still didn't catch it, yes, the characters are OOC. Deal with it. Anyhow, I will leave you with the reminder that there's a poll, you should vote.**

**-LivingLie**

** If you wish to support me, please become a patron: LivingLie**


	11. The Fight Heard 'Round the World

**Hello Readers,**

**It's me LivingLie here, with another edition of "The Masked Beast". I would like to have some clever reason why I haven't been updating. Well I have worked on another story (hint: rhymes with smingdom shmarts) and I've just lost interest in this story. My inspiration for this story came from the wrestler Naruto was based on, and since he dropped the gimmick there's no inspiration. But I did make a promise not to abandon a story, I will try to stick to my word. So without further ado...**

**Mask of Power**

**Chapter 12: The Fight Heard 'Round The World**

Since Last Time

As the dragon dissipated into smoke, everyone stood in awe of the malevolent power before them. However before they could ask what exactly happen, the mass shot forward and hit Anci in the gut with was presumed to be a fist. Turning, it roundhouse kicked Sasuke into the same area as his teammate, and finally grabbing by the collar of her shirt, threw Sakura into the body pile. As soon as this entity decimated team 7, it shot back to the injured Shino and Karui, it's 'face' looking at them. While the aura did distort the reputation within, it didn't however stop friends from recognizing each other.

"Naruto-kun!" The ex-Kumo shinobi shouted hugging through the shroud.

As the crowd looked on in complete shock and confusion Shino summed up what everyone thought in the deep recesses of their minds.

"That was impressive."

* * *

><p>The sight was not the expected scene. The noble team seven in rubble as the pariah of the strongest hidden villages stood tall. Those who had hurt and cast the boy out of society could only cross their fingers and hope that he wasn't truly as evil as they made him out to be. Although those who were at the very least neutral the boy couldn't help but to crack a small smile. One reason was that the embrace between Naruto and Karui was somewhat touching, even if they were in a shroud of pure concentrated malice. Two, team seven was fairly uppity, so having them humbled was incredibly satisfying.<p>

"Oh Naruto-kun, I'm glad you're ok." Karui said softly into the Kimosu's ear so no one else could hear.

While the two 'good' friends were having their moment, the third decided that this was the moment to truly count the cards he and his friends have been dealt.

'The possible law offences are: assault, attempted murder, treason, disturbing the peace, and I'm sure several moving violations. The best we can get out of this is exile with return resulting in immediate execution, the worst being immediate execution. Making our way out of the village would be nearly impossible if they actually mean to capture us. Looks like we have to make a break for it, before it's too late.' Shino summarized in thought.

Wasting little time decided to trudge his injured body as quickly as he could over to the shroud. But that's when another thing caught his eye and that was moving among the rubble, and not only that but there was crimson smog that leaked out beneath the fallen brick. The insect boys eyes bugged out at the sight just before he entered the ten foot diameter shroud himself.

"Karui, Naruto it's time to go. We need to leave or immediate execution is probable...Guys?..Look we need to leave!" Shino said with a slight temper. He was slightly perturbed because Karui and Naruto completely ignored him.

"I said it's time to go." The Ex-Aburame said more forcefully, but still there was no response.

That's when Shino grew annoyed with his friends impudence and forced them to pay attention. He first went over to Naruto and grabbed his shoulder, when he did he was greeted by a glares darkest pitch. Shocked he let go over his male teammate and hastily turned to Karui and repeated the action he did to Naruto with Karui .

"Karui-chan, it's time to go."

An even more unlikely event occurred, Karui's eyes were the same as Naruto's, a dark sinister filling eye rim to rim. It was then that before the feeling of dread could shoot up his spine, Shino felt a great sense of relaxation and relief.

Outside the shroud

"Ugh, my head is pounding." A male voice from beneath the rubble complained.

"Sasuke-kun, Anci-chan, is everyone alright?" A female voice also from beneath the rubble inquired.

"Yeah I can still feel my body if that's what you mean. How do you feel Anci...Anci?"

There was nothing but a low menacing growl that could be heard. Being her teammates, Sasuke and Sakura were well aware of what that meant.

So with no delay and no worry of their third teammate the two other Team Seven members nimbly made their way out of the rubble and to the rest of the viewing audience.

It was about a half-minute of uncomfortable silence until a blood curdling roar was heard throughout the nation of fire.

The area around Anci was cleared out of everything that breathed except for Sakura, Sasuke, and those in the shroud. In the fleeing the torches that lite the area were dropped and put out which made it almost completely black outside, the only exception being the one torch that fell and wasn't put out. Plus, the orange glowing death vixen with a thrashing tail shed a little light on the scene.

"Get out here you cowards, I want to paint the town red with your blood!" The Jinchuuriki said in her distorted demon voice, as she grew a second tail.

It was almost like clockwork because right when the demand was made the shroud started to shrink into nothing. In the nothingness stage all three renegades stood together in a single horizontal row. But there was the big difference.

'What is up with their eyes.' Sakura thought as she looked on all three. Even though she couldn't see Shino's eyes she assumed he was like his friends.

The dead black eyes. What only could be described as the closest thing to an abyss was staring down the closest thing to hell on earth, the nine-tailed jinchuuriki.

"You bastards think your tough shit, well then bring it!" The demonic blonde roared, as she grew another tail, totalling three altogether .

Without delay the trio appeased the fox demon, by sinking into the shadows and out of sight . Anci scanned the area but nowhere could her opponents be found, they just disappeared into the shadows of night.

"Show yourselves your worthless maggots, if you have the slightest fraction of dignity you will fight me face to face!" The girl roared once again, but was greeted with nothing but silent night.

Fed up with waiting for a fight Anci started to look for it. Skulking about, her orange florescent glow dashed its paint upon the ground and nearby buildings. However this still didn't deter the evasion tactics of Naruto, Karui, and Shino as they were still nowhere to be seen, heard, or detected by any of the senses.

"I'm fucking sick of this!" Anci shrieked as she noticeably grew another orange tail. Hell personified was the illumination of Konoha. Her naturally horrified teammates looked on at what was even unusual to them, a genocidal blonde. That's when something caught the eye of the Uchiha.

It was like an amoeba that oozes shadows from its body, and it was slowly stalking behind the hellish vixen. Luckily for 'it' the vixen was only seeing the rage delusions, so her mind wasn't truly on her surrounding. But unluckily for 'it' the demon fox had an eagle-eyed partner looking out for/at her behind.

"Anci, behind you!" Sasuke yelled out trying to be relevant in this situation.

Quickly she turned around and was greeted by a sight that only could be conjured up in a horror novel. Three dark-eyed creatures from the bottomless deep stared down the devil herself.

"Heh, now you die." Anci said with devilish distortion as she lifted up her claw.

A claw crackling with hate dropped itself down on what looked to be three defenseless kids. Like before however the three disappeared seaminglessly into the night. Unlike before they didn't stay hidden for long because Karui came back out of the darkness with her flaming short sword, surrounded in...Black fire?

'What's this...Hellfire?' Anci thought as she narrowly dodged the sword that went directly by her face.

As the sword went by Anci's head along with the rest of Karui's body, said sword wielding monster spawn disintegrated back into the black pitch. Infuriated by the brazen act of violence Anci swung wildly at the last known position of her foe. Due to her rage she missed the subtlety in a certain lore about certain six-legged miniatures.

Still her rage was misguided because again a sneak attack was launched this by Naruto. A simple bony fist launched at the back of the head, but this was quickly blocked by the cloak covered female hand.

A nasty smirk etched itself on the lips of Anci Uzumaki-Namikaze. Suddenly the boy's head shot forward, with the mask anticipating impact shown by the condensation formed on the inside. The move was seen before however, so again the attack made by the non-orange and demented blonde was blocked by the remaining hand of the female U-N (uzumaki-Namikaze). This is when Anci started to laugh a wicked laugh.

"You have been a plague on the name of Uzumaki and Namikaze. I will happily rid you of this world." Anci said as she slowly crushed her brother's head in her hand. The sound of the mask being slowly crunched under pressure was identical to that of bones cracking.

It looked as if doom for the Kimosu was certain until Anci noticed something very odd, her grip was weakening. It was incomprehensible, somehow the entire power that the kyuubi granted the girl since she was born was being sapped away seamlessly. Then it hit her.

"Damn you Aburame!" She screamed to the heavens until her grip was released on her brother and her fierce orange glow was turned into a pathetic glint in the night.

Her thoughts almost became reality before she could finally feel the tiny feet scampering down and off her body. A sound that eerily replicated that of flimsy metal rung out and with the sound came three figures. Their eyes were still of the blackest pitch but their voices made not a proved to piss of the girl even more.

"Heh, so are you going to gloat now? Is this what you want, the destruction of your family? Well you can get it. Do it, kill me. KILL ME!" Anci said as she finally snapped, and like her brother dived deep into insanity.

Still the three figures remained silent, unmoving, and unsympathetic. The middle part became untrue when the red-headed figure took out her sword and used it against the forehead of the deeply insane female. With the blunt end of course...

The ravenous raving revenger fell to the ground without any hesitation after the impact with the handle. With her fall brought new light to the eyes of Naruto, Karui, and Shino for the darkness then retreated from their eyes like shadows during a sunrise. As they returned to their usual form, they couldn't recover themselves before being berated by more antagonists that appeared from a smokescreen.

"This will stop now!" The voice of an elderly man displeased with the latest events shook the ground on which the target of his rage shook.

"Ugh, what happened?" Karui complained gripping her scalp in pain.

"I don't know, but I imagine this is what someone who drank much for the first time feels like the morning after." Shino replied blinking repeatedly behind his glasses to regain his vision.

"Oh, I just had the best dream where I beat Sasuke and Sakura in one hit, and then Anci was sapped of energy by Shino and finished off by Karui. It was so awesome." The Kimosu drearily stated with an euphoric smile on his face.

Sarutobi Hiruzen grew angrier with each comment as he slowly realized he was being ignored. But he was soon backed up and heard by one of his two star pupils.

"Listen boy, or you'll learn what castration means." The medic nin Tsunade threatened. Naruto Looked at his potential mutilator and the aforementioned sister as he put all the pieces together.

"So that wasn't a dream...Oh shit." The last sentiment was shared verbally by all three assault participants.

"Yes, but you're lucky however. Since it was Anci who attacked you first, what you did is considered self-defense. I must say however I would like to learn about that shadow technique when you return from your training. Jiraiya, Tsunade please take Anci-chan and the rest of her teammates to the hospital. I have to get Naruto, Shino, and Karui acquainted with their new teacher." The wise Hokage ordered, and the orders were completed with little resistance.

The three genin nin quirked an eyebrow at the news of a teacher being assigned to them. That's when Naruto and Karui noticed the purple haired ninja that stood by the Hokage.

"IT'S YOU!" They both pointed slacked jawed anime-style at Anko.

"Oh I remember you, you're the girl that I paraded around the town. And I'm going to assume that this is your boyfriend from the prison." The woman known far and wide as the snake mistress gleefully said with a sadistic glint in her eye.

"You know Anko?" Shino inquired.

"Yeah she's the evil witch who took Karui away from me and sold her to the Hyuuga's." Naruto the Kimosu said with a horrid snare.

"Oh I'm flattered. You captured my reputation well." The purple pineapple haired ninja said with sarcasm.

"In any case, I'm assigning Anko to be your team leader. She will be training you until she see's fit that you can progress to becoming chunin. It is fair punishment for what you've done to Anci and her team on two occasions now. I wouldn't complain or it would be much worse." Sarutobi told his audience.

Without delay Anko captured her pupils. Sending a snake from inside her trench coat to constrict Naruto, Shino, and Karui into a tight circle. With that and the snap of her fingers both her and the trio were gone in a smokescreen. Sarutobi was left in the silent night streets with his own thoughts.

'I was lucky that Tsunade and Jiraiya decided to come to me during the fight between Team 7 and Naruto's gang. If they didn't I couldn't have used the crystal ball to see the progress Anci has made along with Naruto, Shino, and Karui. It was good to see Anci could control her demon as well as she did as young as she is. But whatever that new power of Kimosu's is, it's got me perturbed and we need to keep an eye on it. Good thing I told Anko about it, if there's anyone besides Ibiki, that can get information out of people. Tsk, Tsk, this is going to be quite the handful.'

Forest of Death 3 miles away from battle field

With a puff of smoke the four people reappeared on top of an abnormally large tree branch.

"So my kiddies say hello to your new home." Anko said as she recalled the snake that coiled itself around her team back to her coat.

"Wait, you can't leave us here!" Karui said horrified

"Oh I can, and I will." Anci said as she used a Shunshin (body flicker) technique and disappeared in a vortex of snakes.

And with that, they were alone without any place to go. Or so two of them thought.

"Well this should be interesting, and very good." Shino said as he adjusted his glasses.

"What do you mean interesting? We're stuck in jungle doom and that's your reaction 'interesting' and 'very good'! Are you mad!?" Naruto screamed.

"Like you?"

"...Touche. But still what do you mean 'very good'. What part of this situation is good." Naruto inquired twitching due to the uncomfortable environment he's in.

"For me anyway, all the varying insects in the forest of death here is an epic amount. Nonetheless, I'm aware of our situation and I have a plan."

"Well I'm listening, cause I have nothing. I only heard stories about this place, ugh." Karui said cringing due to all the bad press the place has gotten.

"Yeah I much prefer the city and an industrial setting to that of nature. I can't believe I'm actually missing a place like Konoha." Naruto muttered the last part to himself.

"Who would think that Naruto the Kimosu would actually be afraid of something." Karui taunted.

"I'm not afraid, just cautious." Naruto defended himself.

"Bullshit, you're chicken."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"ARE TO!"

"AM NOT!"

"Would you please stop bickering." Shino said with annoyance in his voice.

Both immature parties realized their fault and immediately stopped. But not before they both noticed the intimate proximity they were in during the heated debate.

"So Shino do you know where to go?" Karui said with slight blush on her face.

"Yes, well...I do know a place." Shino stated with a smile behind his shirt.

**Authors Corner:**

**Well I thank you for reading and I'm sorry for the long wait. It's just that I lost interest in the story but it's coming back. I would appreciate some reviews on my other story. But I do have an announcement. I apologize for anyone who voted for Alex Mercer in the poll but I just don't know the character or his story enough to put him in a story. So I'm going to go with Kakuzu to be another addition. Don't worry however because I will be damn sure every chapter is entertaining enough for my followers. Thank You.**

**-LivingLie**

** If you wish to support me, please become a patron: LivingLie**


	12. Revenge is Sweet

**Hello Readers,**

**It's me LivingLie here, with another edition of "The Masked Beast". I know that it's been a long time since I've updated but I have a reason...It's really hard to come up with what I'm going to do next. I'm trying honestly I am but, seriously I just have so much writers block. Need not fret however, I am back and I'm going to be giving you new chapters. The reason for this...Well when I posted my chapter for "Mind Over Matter" I got over a thousand views on my first day. So because I'm a fame whore I'm going to be updating more often. So without further ado...**

**Mask of the calm**

**Chapter 13: Revenge is Sweet.**

**Previously on The Masked Beast:**

**"I'm not afraid, just cautious." Naruto defended himself.**

**"Bullshit, you're chicken."**

**"Am not!"**

**"Are to!"**

**"Am not!"**

**"ARE TO!"**

**"AM NOT!"**

**"Would you please stop bickering." Shino said with annoyance in his voice.**

**Both immature parties realized their fault and immediately stopped. But not before they both noticed the intimate proximity they were in during the heated debate.**

**"So Shino do you know where to go?" Karui said with slight blush on her face.**

**"Yes, well...I do know a place." Shino stated with a smile behind his shirt.**

Konoha the morning after:

It was quite the scene after the fight in Konoha. The day after the town was abuzz with gossip and rumors. One of them being that the Kimosu was the secret lover of Anci and the night before she found out he was cheating; she attacked. It took all of the restraint Anci had not to freak out on everyone every time she heard that particular rumor. How could people actually think that him and her. It was just to much to bear.

But it wasn't Anci alone who was suffering from this situation, because Sauske and Sakura had a major hit to their ego's. The raven haired boy was the most roundly criticized due to his status as the last of a clan; and despite the fact the entire village had respect for the Uchiha the fact he was beaten twice by an untrained outcast definitely took him down a peg or two. Sauske didn't take lightly to the insults as he repeated the same shout "Don't mock an Uchiha." The two clan members of team seven also started to become detached from their team, and in fact seemed colder to one another. They were together most of the time for training but their attitudes and body language spoke as if they loathed each others company; and for the third member of the team it hit quite hard.

It was a lot easier on Sakura though because she came from a civilian family so people didn't expect much from her, even her own parents. And while that feeling of apathy did hurt the pink haired girl, she figured that her teammates egos were hit even worse. So she did what any good friend would do and she invited them to

"Hey guys this one's on me, dig in and enjoy." Sakura said with a smile on her face, but it did little to help the other two.

"Thanks Sakura but I'm not in the mood to eat anything. Maybe tomorrow." Anci said as she started to push herself away from the stand.

"Hn, I should go train now." Sauske said mimicking the jinchuuriki.

Before they could go however Sakura had a few choice words.

"You will sit down and eat with me, NOW!"

In an instant the two sat back down afraid of their usually kind teammates quick and harsh words. The only thing besides that to result from the shout was an awkward silence however. All three teammates looked nervous or embarrassed as they slowly slurped the ramen. Ayame, the server, wanted to intervene but her father; Mr. Ichiraku himself stopped and shook his head. After a few more minutes of awkward silence Sakura decided to speak again.

"Look you guys, I-I'm sorry for snapping but...I just need you to talk to me." Anci and Sauske looked at her strangely.

"What are you talking about? We've been together almost all the time the last few days." Anci responded.

"I-I know b-but you've started to become colder and...and...I can tell that something's bothering you, and your not telling me." Sakura said getting teary eyed.

"Sakura stop crying, it's embarrassing." Sauske demanded.

"Sauske-teme don't be so cruel!.." Anci reprimanded then she turned to her fellow female.

"Look Sakura, it's been a little stressful lately and..." Anci was cut off.

"I know about all about it, but I just don't want to see my friends so hurt, please just tell me what you re thinking. I don't want to feel as if theres something you re hurting from I can help."

"Sakura, you know about my 'brother' and this village. I'm sorry if I've been distant but I need my time to think."

"And I won't remain a laughing stock, I need to get stronger!" Sauske said raising his voice.

"NO! I won't let you guys carry this burden alone! We're teammates, and the point of being teammates is sharing the burden together! I m sick of seeing you guys hold this pain and I m sitting here useless! I won t sit idly by and watch my friends crumble. Please, I beg you, tell me what s going on, let me in. The pink haired girl said with her head at a flat angle with her tears fertilizing the ground.

A cool wind blew across the scene as the raven haired boy merely stood still with said hair covering his face with a shadow. Anci on the other hand could only admire the sight of emotion before her. Being raised in a ninja culture, a genuine sign of emotion is a refreshing sight, though the expense almost wasn t worth it. What happened next was even more shocking however.

I m fairly sure it s because of the death of my family. Sauske stated in monotone while walking back to the booth.

It s just that, my brother, my own flesh and blood...I trusted more than anyone, and he just killed them. In front of me. And, my only desire is to not have that happen again. I just want to protect my family.

A shuddered breath accompanied the gentle breeze as the females couldn t articulate a response. Composing herself, Sakura lended a hand to the Uchiha to make an human connection. And as the two started getting a little more comfortable Anci joined the fray. The three talked at the Ramen stand well after the sun sank beneath the horizon.

Hokage's Tower that night:

"So what do you think needs to be done." A tired old man said behind his desk.

"Honestly old man we need to get the team of the Kimosu away from one another. Together their too dangerous, you heard Anci's report. Eye's black as night and black flaming blades! This is what I would expect out of an Uchiha master!" The white haired toad sannin ranted.

"What needs to be done is a better teaching of Team seven. There's absolutely no reason why Anci-chan should be the one carrying everyone." Medic nin Tsunade chimed in.

Sarutobi Hiruzen could only sigh in response. He thought back to when he had no worries when it came to team sevens' strength. The third thought that team seven was the cream of the crop and since he believed his village was the best; he had no reason to believe that there was any cause for concern. Yet this last meeting has forced him to think otherwise. So with the council of his two faithful students, he rallied his thoughts.

"I'm perfectly aware that we need to do something about the genin system but we need an immediate solution. But is the idea to get rid of the competition the best method?"

"When the competition starts distracting everyone else and is a detriment to their development, yes it's ok."Jiraiya stated as a-matter-of-factly. He then continued with a greater amount of emotion.

"Seriously old man these kids feel as if we've done something wrong; so their urge for revenge won't be quenched until we're brought down. Then we have the whole Uzumaki bloodline that the boy has acquired and finally the whole conflict between them and the rest of the ninjas would be disastrous." Jiraiya ceased his rant.

"I have to agree with the pervert on this one. If we have all this pent up aggression towards one team, the aggressors are going to be distracted from their goal, protecting their village." Tsunade added her two sense. "I would agree with more radical steps however. Plus, the feeling of pure rage Anci felt during this entire conflict has me worried."

Sarutobi could only ponder the possibilities. Would it really be a smart maneuver to put effort into the failure of three genin/chunin level kids? They were just children how much of a threat could they really pose? But, there's also the power they currently wield that mustn't be ignored. They reportedly act like ANBU ninja, able to blend into the shadows with the greatest of ease. Plus the idea of children who seem to have legitimate demon powers running around with a sour disposition of your establishment is also disconcerting. In this case the pro's of keeping the children alive are outweighed by the cons.

"I agree Tsunade, we'll have to get rid of this nuisance. But I believe Anko-chan is already on that. I was under the impression that she sent them to the forest of death." Sarutobi ended with a mischievous grin.

"I know you'll make the right decision . And don't worry Tsunade I'll have a word with Anci about controlling her power." Jiraiya said taking his leave from the office.

"I guess that the pervert can handle Anci, at least until I get a break from the hospital. Speaking of which, I better go back. Kami knows that Shizune has already gone insane with all of the work that needs. to be done." With that note Tsunade also took her leave from the office.

'Naruto the Kimsou, Karui formerly of Kumo, and Shino the former Aburame; you three aren't going to live long enough to see your 'revenge' enacted, I will stop you, by kami I will stop you.' Sarutobi thought bitterly as he stared at into the dark corners of the office.

The legend of the forest of death is widely known and just as infamous. Even in other villages the very mention of the forest can send shivers down the spine of ninja. But this reputation isn t undeserved. The mortality rate of a group of three ninja going in averages around two thirds. In fact the last time the chunin exams were held in konoha, it had to be stopped short do to all of the villages concern over the quickly decreasing number of genin. It was Sarutobi Hiruzen himself that ordered that no one, unless jounin level or above/in the company of a jounin, are to enter the forest under any circumstances. This is where we join our hero's.

"I'm starting to doubt you know where you're going." The masked boy stated disgruntled after walking nearly a day in the forest of death.

"You need to have patience. My former family and myself visited the forest of death for research of the local insects. Because it was illegal for most people to enter we had to be discreet so several different hideouts were created. I am directing you to mine specifically." Shino stated in calm monotone.

"What is it all the way across the forest?!" Naruto shouted

"Yes."

"Teme."

"Naruto there s no reason to be mad at Shino. Karui interjected putting their leader back into perspective.

"*Sigh* I know but it s just been so complicated these past few days. I honestly wonder if it s even worth going on. Naruto said his voice becoming lazy with apathy That s no way to speak to people who have given themselves to you Naruto-kun, besides it s not like todays been a total cluster."

The day was a total cluster. It was about five minutes after the group started traversing the dangerous forest when Naruto was bite by an incredibly venomous snake that he was playing with. While Karui was able to suck out the poison in his leg, it nevertheless made him dizzy and irritable the rest of the day. Then only a few hours later the group was intercepted by a leviathan sized arachnid.

To say the least it was a test of the teams ability because it was completely immune to fire on from Karui, Shino was absolutely paralyzed with fear, and Naruto wasn t in any condition to fight. That status changed however when an event similar to the one that occurred in Konoha square not even a night before. While Karui was fighting valiantly she was struck hard by one of eight barbed appendages.

It wasn t even five minutes and all traces of the spider was eliminated by thrice attacks.

Afterwards however there was a collective exhaustion on the team, but per Shino s instructions they carried forward. It wasn t until an entire day of them traveling did they reach their destination. When they arrived they were greeted by a four foot tall hole, that was also about four feet wide. The inside however, Karui and Naruto discovered, was ill-alluded by the entrance. The inside was at least triple the size of the entrance and it seemed to stretch down into a mile long tunnel.

"Wait, you said this was your personal area." Karui said.

"Yes." Shino responded.

"Does that mean you made this on your own?"

"Affirmative."

"But how?"

"You would be amazed what thousands hungry bugs can do." Shino answered with a hint of pride in his voice. Kauri on the other hand was slack jawed.

"I thought your clans bugs only ate chakra?" Naruto said confused.

"Well most of them do, but the Aburame have their secrets just like everyone else."

"It's something new everyday isn't?" Naruto said with a small smile.

"It would seem." Shino chuckled in irony.

"Well what are we going to do now. Because if you don t have any ideas, I have one." Karui said smashing a fist into her open hand.

"A-And that would be what, Karui-chan?" The Kimsou asked nervously.

"We train and get ready for the chunin exams." The fiery redhead answered with a devilish smirk.

"I would say that, that s a hasty move Karui. If I recall correctly the chunin exams are going to take place here in two months time." Shino relented his thoughts.

"That means we just have to get to work now doesn t it? If you don t recall I ve already passed the chunin exams, I m fully aware of what it takes."

"Hm, I sense a darker motive. If I know Karui-chan, you want to get back at some Kumo genin don t you." Naruto said with a sadistic smile that was met with a nod from the former Kumo-nin.

"Well if thats the case then I concur. I would love a chance to show my skills to the villages. I think a good demonstration between the good bad and...Ugly needs to be demonstrated." Naruto spoke gripping the inside of his mask through the eye holes.

Shino sweatdropped at the sight. His only friends in the world standing before him with sadistic smiles and downright malevolent intentions. But it would be dishonest to say he didn t like it.

"So what should we start with?" The bug boy inquired breaking Karui from her trance.

"Hm, I think that we need to get a grip on what our teams abilities really are. Understand our strengths and weaknesses." Karui stated, and after getting a nod of approval from her audience she continued.

In my arsenal, I'm obviously a strong fire user, along with my kenjutsu style. Sadly, that's about it I was so focused on these two areas I m not exactly proficient in many other areas. Karui said dejected realizing throughout her statement she was actually very restricted in her abilities, but she was soon comforted by Naruto.

"It's not that bad, I only know the most basic hand to hand. Most of the time I just improvise from the situation. It s not like Shino and I are some masters, besides we were able to defeat team seven together." Naruto said with reassurance, the golden eyed girl smirking at the sentiment.

"Looks like we have a lot to work on. I myself, need to work on expanding my ninjutsu library, and possibly genjutsu, and sharpen up my taijutsu. Speaking of which I think you would be excellent in genjutsu Naruto." Shino stated.

"What makes you think I d be good at illusions?"

"Well my knowledge of genjutsu is that it s actually based highly on the imagination of the caster. Shino spoke and continued after seeing a face contorted in confusion."

"What I meant was that when casting a genjutsu you interrupt the flow of the chakra in your foes brain. How that flow is distorted is decided on the caster. When caster distorts the chakra flow it leads to the victim having a warped sense of reality. Furthermore the worse the warped reality is the better the genjutsu. And I believe you have a fantastic imagination, so if you learn genjutsu I think that your best talents will be put to use."

The pale boy was impressed by the deduction and also the opportunity presented before him. If he undertook this study he could manipulate the realities of those around him to see what he see fit? Nothing else could make him happier.

"Um, Naruto-kun are you ok?" You seem to be drooling. Karui pointed out as her index finger identified the saliva.

"Oh um sorry (wipes drool away)...Ok, so if I m going to work on genjutsu then what will you work on Shino? Oh I know Karui can be your sparring partner, help with your hand to hand. And while that s going on, while Shino isn't an expert in ninjutsu I think he could help you with ninjutsu in other areas."

"Wow it actually seems like we re going to make some progress." Karui scoffed sarcastically.

"Hey, what happened to your optimism?" Naruto asked.

"Just mentioning the chance of killing Kumo nin has me on edge. Anyway, I think that we should get started." The red head said changing the subject.

The son of the fourth then backed up to a corner of the room and started to watch as Shino and Karui assumed their positions in the middle of the room.

"So what should we start with first." Karui inquired.

"Well let s begin with the basics."

Time Skip One and a half months:

It was a very progressive time for the hated trio. While the vast amount of knowledge came from the former clan heir, Karui and Naruto were still able to expand their library of jutsu. Karui was able to now perform a few more specific fire jutsu s but also a few wind and earth jutsu. Although it wasn t incredibly pretty since she caved in a fourth of the hideout training. Naruto on the other hand was scary in his change. Ever since he learned the first full genjutsu he began expanding upon that one trait, no more teaching was even required. To this day Naruto has driven four squirrels, and two bats to kill themselves by repeated slamming of their faces on the cave walls. Finally Shino s progress wasn t as visible as his friends but they were still there. For you see he was in the Forest with some of the most dangerous insects in the world. So with that factor and being able to study his own kikaichu in their natural habitat.

But by far the greatest stride made in this month and a half was the identification of Narutos kekkei genkai. Both Shino and Karui were perturbed by the events with Anci and the spider so they tried to probe Naruto for answers, but they soon found out he was honest when he said he knew nothing. It was deducted by Shino however that whatever power was at work was triggered by a severe emotional reaction by Naruto.

The problem was, was they while the group wanted to use it, they couldn t find a way to provoke Naruto enough to activate it. That was until the bug user offered the idea that Karui use some trash talk about Naruto's past, seeing as she was the closest person to him and his past is still a sensitive topic. Also it only seemed to be activated when Naruto was under great sadness, grief, or anger. So despite the insistent objections by Karui she eventually caved in and started her banter, all the while keeping the blonde ignorant of the true intent. This proved near disastrous because the blonde did activate his kekkei genkai, but it only affected himself. Feeling betrayed he went on a rampage and it wasn t until Shino drained a lot of his friends chakra and Karui made a heartfelt plea to Naruto. A few other tests were run involving the recollection of past events by the blonde and it turns out the mysterious power connected to Shino and Karui then.

All in all the group gathered that the kekkei genkai only affects those that Naruto has a strong positive emotional connection with, hence why they weren t affected when he thought they betrayed him. Also, it s only activated in times of sadness, grief, or anger as previously hypothesized. Finally it turns out that they whosoever is afflicted with this power combines to form a hive mind. Since everything was seen out of Naruto s eyes and mind. The group has tried to modify this part of the power but so far has had little luck. There was a successful trial when all three had their own minds and could communicate telepathically, but that lasted about ten seconds. Currently the group has huddled around a fire on the outside of the cave at night for some fresh air, while cooking some of their mammalian kill.

"I'm telling you, the Yondaime Hokage would get his ass handed to him by the current Raikage." Naruto said confidently between chewing.

"Are you high? The Yondaime Hokage is faster than the Raikage and has killed an entire army with his own two hands!" Karui retorted with a mouthful of food.

"Hmph the irony of the situation. The child of the Hokage and the ninja of the Raikage both siding against those that they would normally be the staunchest supporters." Shino added as if their wasn t any food in his mouth to begin with.

"Shut up!" Karui and Naruto said throwing some of their food at the bug boy, which then proceeded to splatter on his glasses.  
>That s absolutely repulsive. Shino gagged as he slowly removed his glasses and the hunk of meat from his face.<p>

While not even noticing the fourth party in the nearby environment Karui and Naruto just stared as they saw Shino's sunglass-less face for the first time.

"I don t know why you wear those glasses all the time. Without them on you look pretty handsome." Karui said with a smile, which was responded with a quick murmur and blush from Shino.

"Meh he just looks average." A voice from the forest whispered.

Immediately the group shot to their feet and formed a semi circle back to back around the fire. Each one covering a third of the forest, no area unchecked, except one.

"Ha, you brats are starting to look like a team, but you still have so far to go." The voice admonished as a figure landed on the fire but putting it out while doing so.

Startled by the sudden darkness each member of the group turned to the middle and delivered a fierce kick/punch/sword stab to whatever was there. One a quick commanded from Naruto, Karui focused her fire chakra into her hand making said hand into a makeshift torch. What they noticed was that what they attacked was a log destroyed with what appeared to have the word substitution written out it. Confused the team didn t notice the feminine figure directly behind them.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk what did that log ever do to you?" The figure joked, which then garnered the attention and shock of the group.

"Not the purple hair bitch." Karui said through her teeth.

"Hey, that s to you. And besides is that anyway to greet your sensei?" Anko said with a fake pout.

What kind of sensei leaves her students out to die in an incredibly dangerous forest! Are you crazy, incompetent or both! Naruto yelled, but he was soon pinned up on a nearby tree.

Now listen here Kimosu, I will not stand for your insults. If you say anything about about my mental stability or capacity again I will slit your throat got it? Anko said darkly

"Let go of him now!" Karui demanded.

Anko merely lifted one hand and a hoard of snakes popped out of her tan trench coat sleeve. The reptiles proceeded to constrict themselves around both Shino and Karui until they were restrained and immobile on the ground.

Now boy, I wanted to come here and make a peaceful announcement. But no you had to go and be an asshole. So while you slowly go unconscious due to lack of air, you can watch your friends die. The purple haired vixen smiled with a sickening glee. Although that glee was soon wiped away when the masked lad started to chuckle, which enraged Anko.

"What's so funny?"

She didn t get a response however just a look from her victim . It was strikingly similar to hers, except his eyes were darker than the blackest void. Realizing something was disastrously wrong the veteran ninja jumped back so she could conjure a new plan. Another hitch was thrown into the machine, for Anko noticed that the snakes she released from her trench coat were either burned to a crisp or currently being eaten by thousands of insects.

Amazed by the current events Anko was none the wiser about a certain shadow that creeped up her leg. When she did, the tentacle quickly tightened and drug her into what a pool of other shadows. Like a real pool her body began to sink below the surface. The last image she saw before her head went under was her three genin with pitch black eyes staring at her with sickening smiles.

'Damn, I guess this is it'. Anko thought before she was fully swallowed by the shadows.

**Authors corner:**  
><strong>Whew, that was actually incredibly fun to write. I know that it seems as if nothings happening but I promise the next chapter will have the Chunin Exams. Also, the person I hinted at in previous chapters will be in the next one. I was also wondering about a name for the kekkei genkai so if you have a suggestion leave it in the reveiw. Continuing on I must say that I thank you all for your support and I will continue with greater vigor the more I see the community interaction in my story. So until next time I bid you ado. R&amp;R<strong>

**-LivingLie**

**If you wish to support me, please become a patron: LivingLie**


	13. He Finally Arrives

**Hello readers,**

**It's I LivingLie here, back with a new chapter of "The Masked Beast". Now I've gotten a couple of couple reviews that state I'm being too confusing with my story. As in, the punishment/reward system seems to be off. My response to that is. . . That's kinda the point. You see when I think fanfiction I automatically assume that there are going to be drastic changes from the source material. If not, what's the point? I made these stories in order to give my perspective on ideas when applied to the Naruto universe. So I'm going to be changing a lot of things in this story (duh) so I find it odd how people are discouraged by changes or what we would consider irrationals. Just to preface the rest of the story, when characters act illogical or systems seem illogical that's on purpose. I'm trying to create a little thing called "dramatic tension". As for Naruto and his group not being punished immediately, I ask you to be patient. There needs to be build up before pay off. Finally I will say that noticing the characters I listed in the description in the story I thought I would make an adjustment to the cast. Enough of me rambling, time to move onto the story! Without further ado. . .**

**Mask of the Darkness**

**Chapter 14: He Finally Arrives**

Previously on The Masked Beast:

Amazed by the current events Anko was none the wiser about a certain shadow that creeped up her leg. When she did, the tentacle quickly tightened and drug her into what a pool of other shadows. Like a real pool her body began to sink below the surface. The last image she saw before her head went under was her three genin with pitch black eyes staring at her with sickening smiles.

'Damn, I guess this is it.' Anko thought before she was fully swallowed by the shadows.

* * *

><p>Mindscape:<p>

'Ugh where am I?' The Kimosu thought rubbing his head.

After gaining his bearings and the blur from his eyes faded Naruto scanned the surrounding area. It was a dank empty hall that seemed lifeless. That's when he noticed three shadows in the water growing bigger and bigger in the shape of people. Running over he watched the shadows disappear under solid figures. One was the redhead Karui, another Shino, and the last was . . . Anko?

'What's she doing here? What are we doing here?' Naruto thought rubbing his head trying to remember past events.

'First we were talking around the fire, then Anko attacked, we combined our minds, then this. Who in the hell is this?' The Kimosu continued noting another presence in the area walking towards him

"Hey, that's not nice to say to yourself. People might think you're crazy." The voiced mocked.

"Yeah like I care . . . Wait did you just respond to my thoughts? Who-What are you?"

"Boy you sure are asking a lot of questions, doesn't matter, you won't need to know very soon." The voice spewed with sinister intent.

"I don't care who or what you are I'm not letting you go anywhere until you answer me." Kimosu Naruto responded to the still shadowed figure. His jaw was locked and his fists clenched for a fight, however that was soon ended with the reveal. The shadowed figured turned out to be Naruto the Kimosu.

"What the hell kind of trick is this. I'm in a genjutsu aren't I?" One of the Kimsou's reasoned until he was met with uproarious laughter.

"Wow baka you surely don't know yourself very well. I think we both would know if you were in a genjutsu that's kind of what you do. But enough of that nonsense lets get on with the main course shall." The other Kimosu smirked.

"I am your dark half. Yeah I know surprising considering who I am and who you are but that's neither here nor there. I am the half that harbors every dark thought you have and makes it my purpose for existence."

"If your my dark half am I the light half?"

"Most of your life, no. You were completely dark and I was out roaming free. But eventually you got soft with your new team, I'm here to fix that." Dark Naruto said while the others eyes popped open and he took a defensive position over his friends.

"Oh hell no! You are not going to touch Karui-chan or Shino-kun."

"What about the purple haired one?"

"Meh."

"Cold, nice I like that." Dark Kimosu complimented.

"Look I'm not here to kill your team. I'm here to help us. You've lost the vast amounts of pain, grief, in your heart. This is reducing your proficiency and acting as a hinderance to the team."

Naruto looked confused by the statement. Exactly how could such negative emotions being absent from ones mind be a bad thing. Wouldn't the emotions cloud judgement? It doesn't make any sense.

"Oh but it does, it does make sense. See our kekkei genkai is based off of an emotion we are given at birth. It's usually the first emotion that we are exposed to as newborns. A lot of the time

the emotion is love, hope, or something smultsy like that. However because of our dear mother we harness two emotions almost unseen to Uzumaki children sadness, and grief . Our mother was some kind of bitch right? Anyway I've come to collect what is mine, ours, and soon to be the world we've pictured for so long."

Dark Naruto finished as he continued his stroll to his other half. He kept on with the conversation about how he should be the dominate personality out of the two. While he was expecting some sort of fight back from his counterpart, he didn't receive any. Even as he prodded deeper and deeper into the other Naruto's emotional core there wasn't any fight coming from the recipient of the verbal assault. Realizing that talking wasn't affecting the situation in the slightest, Dark Naruto became silent leaving only footsteps to occupy the sound in the room and his voice existed only in his mind (a separate plain from the head from the head he was already in).

'I know your pain and agony. Debilitating you to a level of complete helplessness. I will fix you, I will fix us.'

Finally reaching his destination Dark Naruto put his hand his counterparts shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll take it from here." He said in a voice slightly louder than a whisper.

"I know, just. . . Could you tell Karui-chan and Shino-kun . . ." Naruto said before he was stopped.

"No I won't."

"But, WHY?!"

"Because we can tell them together." With that spoken, Dark Naruto lifted Naruto off his knees, and in an embrace similar to a hug the two began to join joined.

Like two shadows combining the two boys created perfect synergy: finger to finger, hand to hand, foot to foot, torso to torso, heart to heart. As the two joined their thoughts rang close together. A spectacular moment such as this is usually greeted with a sense of triumph, happiness, and glee for a obstacle such as incompletion has been conquered. But they felt nothing of the sort. The combination merely increased the emotions that had been previously present, sadness and grief. Tears ran down both faces like rain down a gutter.

In a darkness similar to his original birth, Naruto was born again, this time with power, defense, and people who gave him a motive to exist. Eyes, blacker than the darkest pitch, rolled their way to the near conscious bodies strewn amongst the scenery. Moving over to the red head first he knelt and put his hand on the small of her back.

"Are you just gonna sleep there this entire time?"

"Ngh, what?" Karui began to wake observing the blurry environment around her. What she could make out were walls that were, in greatest detail, crimson.

"Where am I? Who are yo. . . Naruto? What happened to you!" The redhead turned to look at the presence that woke her.

"I'm glad you're ok Karui-chan." Naruto sighed with relief.

"Naruto, where are we? Is Shino-kun alright? What in the hell happened to your eyes? Are you crying?"

"Calm down Karui-chan, everyone and everything is alright. Give me a minute to get everyone and then I'll explain."

Without any interference from the perplexed teammate Naruto gathered repeated this process two more times with similar results. Although Anko wasn't as calm she soon became so for fear of causing unnecessary havoc and potential death due to her being in an unknown area.

After sitting everyone in the mindscape down in a semicircle that was similar to a elementary school reading circle, the boy began to explain. During the explanation the three newly conscious persons noted the change in his voice, not one drastically different, but as if the original voice was being distorted by something. He started out by breaking the news that the Kimosu they knew before was basically gone. While snake lady just quirked an eyebrow, Shino and Karui grew upset rather quickly. They understood the sentiment as the boy in front of them killed the friend they knew. The duo tried to attack the "assailant" however the were stuck to the ground in a seated position only able to move their arms, torso, and head.

While this normally wouldn't have hindered ninja but it seemed as though they couldn't use any jutsu of any sort. Seething and near animalistic state the two were calmed by the explanation given by Naruto. Being told that their friend was not gone but was "enhanced" was one incentive to calm down. It was learned that the boy combined with his darker side . . .

'There was something something darker than Naruto?' Karui and Shino both thought.

. . . And the power that he had now was based off of sadness and grief. Also explaining that he would need some time in order to balance the emotion and power; and while they were in his head he would not be able to physically stop the emotions from being felt. Shino noted that his friend had just become a glorified emo. He was soon met with laughter from Anko and Karui, a truly rare event, and he earned a death glare from the aforementioned friend.

The insect ninja was the first again of the group to actually start a conversation after a short period of silence.

"How do we know that we can trust you as we did your previous self. Why shouldn't we assume you will stab is in the backs if the situation calls for it?"

"I'm disappointed that you think any different me?" Naruto said in a fake hurt tone which was oddly counteracted with his tears. "Honestly though, you need to remember that I am Naruto the Kimsou. Sure I do sound and act different that doesn't mean I don't care for you guys as I did before. And like before I would jump on the proverbial spike before you can fathom it. You guys are my friends, my family. I won't let anything change that no matter how many times I transform." The boy said with more tears streaming down his face even pooling at the bottom of his mask.

The two young ninja gave the boy a good skeptical glare for a minute or two. Their looks softened (Karui's did, with Shino you couldn't really tell the difference) and the three began to chuckle at the turn events, it was also at this time that the two previously restrained persons realized they could move freely. The moment of amusement was interrupted by the other dweller of the mindscape.

"Well this is all lollipops and rainbows but could someone, oh I don't know, get us the fuck out of here now!" Anko yelled going from sarcastic too pissed in no time flat.

The three other occupants just deadpanned at the snake woman for her outburst. It was then that Karui came had an epiphany. She was locked in a room with the woman who embarrassed her front of an entire village, and said rooms reality was controlled completely by her best friend.

Oh this was going to be fun.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hm?"

"What are we gonna do with Anko?" Karui smiled evilly which gave even Anko shivers.

"Oh yes her. Hm I guess we just let her free when we leave." Naruto said nonchalantly, shocking his female friend.

"You can't be serious. This bitch tried to kill us at our campsite and dragged me around town. She deserves evisceration!" Karui steamed as she tried to attack her fellow nin. Naruto however shifted Anko in her folded leg form out of the way of Karuis' short sword. It was then that the purple haired ninja pipped up.

"Ugh, yeah about that, would it change your mind to say I'm really sorry and I'll never do it again." Anko said sweetly as a glowing halo appeared over her head. It shortly went dull.

"The fact is we need Anko in order to get anywhere in this village. If we don't have some sort of teacher we'll just be stuck at the bottom of totem poll forever." Naruto explained much to the chagrin of Karui.

With that sentiment Naruto evacuated his two teammates from the mindscapes. Leaving himself and the purple hair ninja alone together. Naruto, like he did not so long ago, slowly walked over to Anko.

She was not intimidated by this however as she started going off on random tangents like "Fancy place you got here" and "Your friends with that Karui chick? Did you tap that yet?". The mood was fairly light hearted until Naruto reached out and grabbed her neck. The mindscape granting him powers he didn't have outside of it, he was able to lift Anko in her seated position off the ground by her neck.

"Listen here and listen well. Karui-chan and Shino-kun mean everything to me. If you try and harm them or deceive them in a way to get them hurt, in the next few months, our previous plans be damned. I will give in to Karui-chan's request and force her sword down your throat and turn it into a shish kebab with your internal organs. Do I make myself clear?" Naruto stated without ever changing facial expressions with the exceptions of his friends names.

The woman being held in the air could only nod meekly. Her throat was held so tightly she was choking on her own spit. Releasing the grip on her throat Naruto dropped her down a hole that appeared just below her. She was returned to her body on the outside. Naruto looked around and spoke out loud.

"Freedom, feels good." With that he disappeared leaving the mindscape void of any persons.

Entrance to the building of the Chunin exam:

It has been exactly five months after the renegade group of three had entered the forest. During this time they met their assigned sensei Anko Mitarashi. After a less than couth meeting, the team and the sensei began training. With almost no kinsmanship a long term stay with all four people in a stressful environment was straining on everyone. However they did manage to survive and they were allowed, after a *special* permittance from the Hokage to participate in the Chunin exams that took place in Konoha that year (1).

"So my little pets, is everyone ready?" A purple haired ninja gleamed.

"Do you really have to be so happy." Shino responded quietly.

"It's not happiness Shino-kun, it's pure sadism." Anko explained a bit too gleeful for the group.

"Come on Shino it's not that bad, remember the turkey baster incident?" Naruto said giving Shino quite the shudder.

"Aw, I just love it when my gaki tries to defend me. He's gotten so soft." Anko sang in an oh-so-sweet way.

"Doesn't change the fact that you're a bitch." Karui said as calmly as she could.

"Ah-ah-ah sadistic bitch, theres a difference. Bitch is just a simple noun, sadistic bitch is far more descriptive and emotional."

"I don't believe that sadism is an emot . . ." Naruto said before he was interrupted.

"Oh would you look at the time I have to be somewhere else, sayounara!" Anko said as she disappeared in a tornado of snakes.

"Why is she our teacher again?" Karui asked as she rubbed the sides with her eyes with her middle finger and thumb.

"It takes a sensei to enter the exams. She was our only option." Shino answered much to the chagrin of his teammates and himself.

To try and distract his team from the horrible reality of their sensei situation, Naruto made a beeline for the door to the first exam center. The building was a monolith on the edge of Konohagakure. It's windows were small to let in as little of light as possible, without driving the people inside mad with lack of light. It's walls, inside and out, were an abysmal white devoid of all emotion or humanity. The building itself was in good condition with minimal cracks despite it being around since the reign of the Second Hokage.

Team Kimosu made their way to the glass entryway, but they stopped because of two males blocking the door, who we're just done sending a genin team running away with tears down their eyes. One was very large with orange hair and the other was significantly smaller with white hair.

"Where do you think you're going?" The orange hair male growled.

"Where else? Inside dumbass." The red head quipped.

"I don't think so girly! You don't have what it takes!" The second man with white hair and violet moving in close to Karui face.

Karui, in response, quickly put her hand around the throat of the smaller man slowly crushing it with ease. The man gasping to air fell to his knees and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Crinkling her nose in disgust the red head threw the man to the ground viciously. She then turned to Shino and asked if he had anyway he could disinfect her hands. Luckily for the unconscious man his partner remained calm.

"What the hell did you do! How the hell did you do that." The man yelled more than asked.

"What happened to your bravado?" Naruto asked with a smirk, his dark eyes behind the mask begging for a challenge.

The large man glared at the group of three not as a thug but as a...teacher? A look that all three of them recognized as a look a school teacher would give if they were being admonished for breaking the rules. The large man took all three of them aside and huddled everyone together under the watchful eye of the ever growing crowd. One group in particular seemed to interested.

"You must be so fucking tough, your shit stain friend got knocked in no time flat! You are so fucking pathetic." A red haired girl with an odd skull cap yelled laughing while doing so.

"I think you should watch your mouth Ta. . ." The girls very large teammate started but was stopped quickly.

"Shut up Jirobo you overweight fucker, If I wanted your opinion I would've asked for your shitty opinion."

The team which consisted of one more member that had brown skin and pulled back hair, looked at each other awkwardly. The rest of the genin teams looked over at the source of the outburst with most of their hands over their mouths covering their laughs. For a few moments the team at the epicenter of attention tried to regain their composure but they ended looking funnier than the person they were mocking. With a pissed off grunt the redhead with the skull cap marched herself into the building followed by her two teammates.

The rest of the populace sweatdropped trying to figure out what had just occurred.

While the surrounding populace tried to figure what exactly was happening the large man from before grabbed the Kimosu's group and formed a huddled group.

"What are you doing?"

"You're friend tried acted like hot shit and tried to intimidate me!" Karui stated forcefully.

"You do realize that we're part of the exam right? It's a mini-test of courage to see if you genin have enough courage to face a dangerous obstacle." The man spoke with frustration and annoyance.

"Why are you telling us this, doesn't it defeat the purpose of a test?" Shino asked with a hint of condescension.

"I'm telling you this because you've already knocked out my partner. No one is going to take us seriously now. It's kinda cruel to do to a fellow leaf ninja."

The group of three took a passing glance at the rather large group that accumulated around them during the happening. A look of shock and awe was widely shared amongst the group. While some of the more stoic characters tried to suppress their fascinated state but still came of impressed by the red head.

Who took it all with the class and humility you would expect from a ninja.

"You really shouldn't be so weak then." Karui snorted warranting a face vault from the large man in the small group.

"Well my friend hasn't had much water today. Hmph, if he doesn't get any he's pretty harmless." The man chuckled. "I guess I oughta let you in. But I warn you that you need to watch yourself, your next challenge might not be so easy." The large man warned returning to a vertical base. This shift in stature caused the rest of the genin to hurry inside.

"Thanks we'll take that under consideration next time. Won't we Karui-chan?" Naruto nudged Karui with his elbow which was just met with with an annoyed huff.

"It's refreshing to see someone who isn't totally disingenuous about our presence, that's a very novel trait. Almost as if the person has an ulterior motive." Shino said in skeptical monotone.

"There is no need to be worried. I know exactly what it means to be in your position. I was actually kind of happy to see a group like yours make it here. Hey, my name is Jugo yours?" The newly identified Jugo said bowing.

"Naruto the Kimosu" said followed by a small bow

"Shino formerly Aburame." Shino bowed politely.

"...Karui formerly of Cloud." Karui finished very slowly while staying perfectly vertical.

"Oh and my friend knocked out on the ground is Suigetsu...Do you think we should do something about that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Corner:<strong>

**(1) This is something I wanted to do for awhile. See while my interest in the story is waning I know that your guy's isn't. So my plan is to allow you to write me some fanfiction of my fanfic.**

**What do I mean?**

**Well I'm glad you asked non-existent person! You see I left the paragraph vague for a reason. I want you guys to fill in what happened during the five month stint. When you do write what you believe happened and send it to me. I will sort through who I believe has the best telling and I will make their version cannon in this story. Also I will be working off of what you write so your submissions could determine the whole story. LET THE CONTEST BEGIN!**

**As for the member of the team I wanted to include in the Kimsou's group, I did put them in the chapter. You'll have to guess which one.**

**This chapter to me is a little iffy so please R&R.**

**-LivingLie**

**If you wish to support me, please become a patron: LivingLie**


End file.
